The Eltarian Chronicles
by anyabar1987
Summary: Finally back to after being deleted. SG1 has to learn to open their eyes to see a bigger picture at play and to learn more about the forces at work in the galaxy. I am not sure how far this will go as my physical notes were lost but if you review and give me a lot of positive feedback I might be able to piece together the rest of the story.
1. Corinthum

AN: I have moved the city of Corinth from a futuristic alternate reality version of Power rangers' earth to another planet. The City of Corinth is now the original city of the world Corinthum and it was settled by a group of colonists 9,000 years ago that were onboard the city ship Corinth. I got this idea from re-watching Lost Galaxy and the two cities look quite a lot alike if you think about it.

General George Hammond touched a picture on his desk and closed his eyes. This day marked another day since the death of his granddaughter. He had been a big part of the girl's young life and he spent many days watching his younger granddaughters trying to recreate the bond he had had with the young girl. His finger glanced over her beautiful bronze hair and her soft doe brown eyes. The news had crippled him when he had learned of her death while on a visit overseas after her graduation.

Standing up he made sure his uniform was neat and that his appearance would not give away what a sorrowful day today was for the older General who just couldn't seem to find it in him to retire. SG1 kept him going and he had no doubt that the report they had for him would not disappoint him.

Going through the door to the briefing room his eyes cast towards Colonel O'Neill who was lounging in a chair at the table with his feet up on the table and his BDU's rumpled. If one didn't know Colonel O'Neill they would think he was lazy and insubordinate. He might be insubordinate however he was far from lazy he just preferred to throw around the lazy and dumb routine so people wouldn't ask too much of him.

Jonas Quinn who had recently filled the place of Dr. Daniel Jackson stood by the window that looked down at the stargate thoughtfully eating a banana. Jonas Quinn was a brilliant man who was exiled from his home world because of his willingness to make things right after his people caused the death of Dr. Jackson.

Teal'c who was a Jaffa sat across from O'Neill and if you didn't know him well you would think he was having a staring battle with the Colonel. In reality it was more probable that the Colonel was having a staring battle with the former first prime while the Jaffa sat in deep concentration of the upcoming briefing.

Major Dr. Samantha Carter stood by the white board trying to figure out some equation that had either been written by another scientist or putting final touches on a theory she was going to present. Her cropped hair frazzled around the edges led him to think that she was onto something big and had been working through their down time that had immediately followed their return through the stargate.

The General coughed into his hand and all four members of SG1 sprung to attention as they stood at their places at the table. After he had taken his seat at the head of the table they followed suit. "What do you have for me today?"

Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes, "Well sir we have finally encountered a world that is equivalent to our level of technology or rather it was before they created a damn virus which nearly wiped them out!"

General Hammond nodded, "Are you positive that you are not infected."

Major Carter responded, "No Sir, it wasn't that kind of a virus."

"It sure wasn't," Colonel O'Neill responded, "the big nasty bug was a self-aware computer virus. It seems that all the people out there who could be our potential allies wipe themselves out with their own technology."

"You have to give them credit though." Jonas Quinn added in, "Even though they are at Earth's technology level they demonstrated that they were much more involved with their intergalactic community for lack of better terms despite not knowing the existence of the stargate or having reliable space flight technology accessible to them."

"You mean other than that honking big ship they called a city." Colonel O'Neill responded, "You know the one they said can't fly?"

"With that said it is doubtful that they would even know how to fly it even if it was able to fly." Jonas replied, "From what Dillon was able to tell us they have been on that world for 9,000 years."

The General leaned forward, "What did you find out about the planet itself?"

Major Carter organized her files, "The planet we have designated as P3Z-2X1 but we now know is referred to as Corinthum by the inhabitants. The address to the planet was on the ancient cartouche but not the Goa'uld. From MALP telemetry the planet appeared to be a barren wasteland we were originally going to categorize it and visit it at a later date as a potential colony world. However the MALP picked up a highly decayed radio transmission. It was undecipherable but held interest so we went through to investigate."

General Hammond looked down at his copy of the report, "Did these inhabitants know anything of the Goa'uld?"

"They did not General Hammond." Teal'c replied with a nod of his head

"In fact, Sir, if I could hazard a guess I would say with all probability that the Ancients may have been behind their relocation." Major Carter nodded her head.

"Now that's a big surprise. The Goa'uld enslaved us and the Asguard meddled so why not have the Ancients interfere as well? We know that they were here, we have even thawed one out of the ice." Colonel O'Neill threw his arms up as he exclaimed.

"Sir, Ayiana was millions of years old we don't even know if the Ancients had contact with humans or not." Jonas replied, "The people of Corinthum claim to have been transported to their world well during Ra's reign here on Earth."

General Hammond looked back down at the report, "Tell me more about this young woman you encountered first off."

Colonel O'Neill leaned back in his chair and laughed, "Good Ole Tenaya, she was an interesting one. For a blind girl she had a lot of spunk and put us in our place a time or two."

Major Carter shook her head, "Correction she put you in your place a time or two."

"I found her interesting; she was able to put a lot into perspective for me." Jonas smiled, "Of Course her brother seemed to hate me."

"I do not think that Dillon trusted any of us." Teal'c responded

"How did you come about meeting this Tenaya?" General Hammond asked as he looked around at the team in front of him.

Jonas nodded, "we had arrived to the planet and the Colonel was making his jokes about barren wastelands and how we always find trouble on them. I heard screaming and yelling. I ran over the side of the dunes to find a group of about ten people dressed in tattered clothing beating up a young woman.

CORINTHUMSG1

Jonas came through the stargate and looked around, "You are sure that this planet was on the ancient cartouche? I was under the impression that all other worlds that were of Ancient origin had some sort of artificial structures that served various purposes near the gate.

Major Samantha Carter nodded as she checked the MALP, "We have found other ancient worlds that were desolate but what is interesting is that the MALP indicated that there is some form of a radio transmission on this planet however it couldn't decipher what it was the signal was so far degraded."

"None of the other Ancient worlds have ever had anything resembling your radio frequencies." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly so we need to find out why this planet is different from other abandoned Ancient worlds." Sam explained to the team.

Jonas turned around as they were discussing the radio signal, "Do you hear that?"

Jack looked at the team's nerd, "Hear what?" but then he quickly started to run over a nearby sand dune that revealed a wall of cliffs behind them. At the base of the cliffs were a motley gang of people fighting.

Teal'c aimed his staff weapon just past the fighters and hit the dirt causing an explosion that forced the group to stop what they were doing and cower in fear.

"What do you people think you are doing?" Jack protested as they started to move in towards what they were fighting over

A person turned to face them, "Get your own! She has food and we will have it!"

Jack sized the person up. They were wearing an outfit of tattered rags that were literally tied together by the threads it was made up of. All the people seemed much uncivilized however he could now see the girl on the ground was wearing nicer clothes and aside from newly formed cuts and bruises seemed healthier.

Sam quickly set her pack down, "If you stop fighting we can give you some food, surely she doesn't have anything for you."

"You have food!" another looked eagerly towards them

Jonas nodded, "yes we have food but you can't attack us."

"Please we only want to feed our children and she wouldn't give us the food that she normally gives us." Another one of the attackers responded

Jonas quickly began handing out rations to the people, "we don't have much with us. But what we have we will share."

Sam moved closer to the girl laying on the ground and lifted her up so that she was standing next to her leaning on Sam. After the group had each received some of the rations that they had brought along Teal'c took the girl from Sam and they carried her back towards the stargate.

As Teal'c walked along the girl regained consciousness and began to kick and scream. "Let me go, I don't have anything for you today. Our supplies are very low!"

"Oh for crying out loud we don't want anything from you!" Jack rolled his eyes as he stood next to the girl, "We just rescued you from those people although we will probably regret it later."

Jonas held out his canteen to the girl, "Do you want something to drink?"

Teal'c set the girl down and she reached out in the general direction of Jonas' voice and fumbled around looking for the canteen.

Sam noticed this and quickly came over to the girl and shined a light towards the girls eyes, "Are you alright?"

The girl shook her head, "I am blind and as far as I know I have always been blind. You can take that light away from my eyes. I have photo sensitivity due to my blindness."

Sam shut the light off, "what do you mean as far as you know?"

"I had my memory scrubbed two years ago when I was captured by Venjix. Any remnants of my memory files were unable to be retrieved." The girl explained as she finally reached for the canteen and guided the bottle to her lips, "You can call me Tenaya though."

Sam looked at Tenaya, "How do you go about having your memory scrubbed?"

"I don't know the exact process, but our enemy which we have deactivated erased mine and my brother's memories. It isn't a common practice however Venjix was able to do it as part of his hybrid experiments."

Jack looked around nervously, "Who is this Venjix?"

"Venjix was a computer virus that was created as a probable theory on how we could create a defense shield that could be used to protect our world from any possible invaders. The virus mutated and took over our entire world and even contracted with the enemies that we were trying to keep out. Luckily they never attacked and were kept at bay by our allies." Tenaya explained

Jack nodded and looked at the girl, "Alright Tenaya, why were you being attacked by those people."

"My brother and I are relief workers from the only surviving city. I was supposed to stay with the car while my brother went looking for more supplies. I heard what sounded like a child crying so I ventured away from the car. I was then attacked by those people who don't understand that we can't carry an unlimited amount of food in our trunk." Tenaya explained but then panicked, "My brother! I need to get back before he returns, he worries about me so much!"

Tenaya lunged to her feet but stumbled back down from the pain that came from her injuries.

Jonas grabbed her, "we can take you back to your brother, can you help us?"

Jack shook his head, "She is blind how can she help us?"

Tenaya crossed her arms and pouted, "I do have a sense of direction and if you can just get me back to the cliffs where I was being attacked I can point you in the direction that I came from."

Teal'c helped Tenaya to her feet and guided her back over the sand dunes towards the cliffs where they had found her. At the cliffs Tenaya spun around slowly before panicking, "The Sun has already set!"

"The Sun has only just recently set," Teal'c informed Tenaya.

Tenaya shook her head, "No we need to get out of here now, it isn't safe after dark, those raiders that attacked me were brazen. Most do not come out till after dark and when they do anything goes, there are no rules." Tenaya looked around, "which way did the sun just set? I walked towards the sun to get where I was attacked. My car should be on the other side of the dunes, it will be tight but we should be safe there for the night. The nomads don't try to get into anything that is locked."

Jonas pointed them in the direction Tenaya announced that she had come from so they started walking towards the sand dune.

Crossing over the sand dune Jack made out the shape that rested at the bottom of the dune. "Carter is that what I think it is?"

Sam gazed at the shape and nodded her head, "it certainly does look like a car."

"If you tell me that we have somehow wound up in some weird future I am going to seriously hurt you." Jack shook his head.

"There was no solar activity of any significant magnitude that would have affected the star gate." Sam shook her head before turning to Tenaya, "can you tell us what planet we are on?"

Tenaya twisted her face up with a confused look on her face, "You are on Corinthum of course, are you sure you are all alright?"

"Yes we are alright. We were just checking because no other planet we have traveled to have had cars like what you and your brother own." Jonas explained

Tenaya looked at each of them even though she couldn't see them, "You come from another planet?"

Sam nodded, "Yes we come from Earth, you might know of us as Tau'ri."

"I know of Earth, not as much as some of my friends but I know enough. I know that Earth is held in regards as the mother world which we came from." Tenaya nodded as they stood on the edge of the sand dunes.

Teal'c caught sight of a figure moving towards them from the other side of the dune. The person saw them standing there and began to run to the car. When he saw that the car was empty he yelled out Tenaya's name in panic.

Tenaya called out, "Dillon, I am here."

Dillon ran up the bank and took his sister by her arms, "Tenaya I told you to stay in the car!"

Jonas stepped forward, "we saved your sister, she had been taken by some raiders as she called them."

Dillon looked them over and cursed under his breath, "You aren't raiders yourselves are you?"

Tenaya placed a hand on Dillon's shoulder, "they come from the Mother world, they are from Earth."

Dillon shook his head in shock, "How the hell did you get here from Earth? Space traffic has been on hold since the Venjix virus over took us."

"We came by the stargate." Sam tried to explain, "It is this large circular device and it can connect to any world that may have a stargate on it."

Dillon shook his head, "you will have to explain this to the Colonel and the leaders of the city. I don't know if I could even begin to understand it." He then looked at his sister, "And you need to get looked at, some of your injuries are troubling."

"I am fine, Dillon, don't make a big fuss over me. I don't like it." Tenaya shook her head

"It is my job as your big brother to watch over you. This isn't the world we grew up knowing and it can be dangerous and unforgiving to people as special as you." Dillon shook his head before addressing the group, "It will be a tight fit but we should be able to fit in our car for the drive back to Corinth. If we leave now we should be there by sun up."

Getting to the car Dillon instructed that SG1 climb into the back and attempt to make them somewhat comfortable however Tenaya climbed in after three people had made their way into the backseat, "You can sit next to me Jonas, there is enough room up front for one person."

"Tenaya, they can all fit in the back." Dillon nodded

"I insist that someone sit here next to me." Tenaya frowned, "I will sit next to you and they can sit next to the door."

Dillon nodded and climbed into the driver's seat.

Tenaya closed her eyes, "will you tell us more about Earth? All we have are fairy tales that are thousands' of years old."

Sam leaned forward, "What do you know about Earth? Do you know how your people got here?"

Jack shook his head, "Carter it is obvious they were brought here by the Goa'uld!"

Sam shook her head, "No sir it is not exactly probable. If this was a Goa'uld world then the address would appear on the Goa'uld cartouches but this doesn't it only appears on the ancient cartouche."

"Major Carter is indeed correct. This world is far from any known Goa'uld controlled space." Teal'c added in.

Tenaya tilted her head, "I know that Earth is our mother world and that the Eltarians brought us here almost 9,000 years ago. But other than that I don't know too much."

Jonas nodded his head, "Do you know how these Eltarians brought your people here?"

Dillon spoke up, "We came here in the great ship that we named this world after. Nine Thousand years ago the Eltarians sent to Earth a great domed ship and selected people from all over the world to travel on it. We called the ship Corinth and the city that existed in the ship still lives on today and was even our safe haven during the war. Nowadays we called it the domed city of Corinth but the existence is the same."

Just as the sun began to peak over the hills Dillon drove the car over a dune that allowed them to see the early morning light glint over the dome.

Jonas shook his head and smiled, "it is amazing!"

"That thing is a ship?" Jack asked as he leaned forward

Tenaya nodded her head, "Corinth is capable of being sealed and environmentally pressurized. If you enter the underground compartments under the city you will find the engine cores."

Dillon nodded as well, "although the engine cores have been stripped down and now function as a prison. However before that was done it was determined long ago that the ship would never fly again. The cells of the engines were only meant to make one journey and that was to get us from Earth to here."

Dillon pushed the car onward towards the dome and the open gates that no longer needed to be closed although they were guarded in order to keep an eye out for any nomads or raiders who might mean Corinth harm.

Tenaya looked towards her brother, "Are we going to the school or the garage?"

"I am taking you right to the garage. It is still early so I hope Dr. K and Ziggy are still there. If not I will go to the school and bring them back." Dillon replied as they drove down the street inside the city walls.

SG1 noted how normal this city looked even by earth standards. The city was well maintained and every now and then there were cars parked on the curb outside of residences. Some things were off compared to a city on Earth but most things lined up with an uncanny similarity right down to early morning joggers jogging with their dogs down the sidewalks.

Dillon turned the car into an ally and then into a large open building which aside from additional features in the building it looked like it served as a garage complete with all the tools needed to repair cars of various sizes. There were two other cars and a motor cycle lined up facing another door in the garage.

Dillon spoke to Tenaya, "Scott, Flynn and Summer are all here so I am guessing that Gem and Gemma are as well."

"It has been a while since we were all together." Tenaya smiled before addressing Jonas and the rest of SG1, "lately it is usually just Summer around here. Flynn is in charge of rebuilding our computer network while Scott, Gem and Gemma are a part of our premier military group known as Eagle squadron."

Twin doors slid apart at the sound of their arrival and a girl who couldn't be out of her late teens walked through the doors wearing a lab coat. SG1 had to wonder if this was Summer or Gemma. They never expected Dillon to climb out of the car and address the person as Dr. K.

Tenaya groaned as she slid across the seat that was vacated by her brother and felt her way over to the two of them.

"I was surprised to hear you drive in. I was told you had been receiving the relief supplies that have been sent out to you." The person explained with authority in her voice. "What happened to you Tenaya?"

Dillon shrugged, "She had a run in with some nomadic raiders yesterday. This group of soldiers rescued her." Dillon pointed to SG1 as they took the cue to climb out of the car, "I brought them back to the city because their story needs to be heard by the leadership committee. Do you think that can be arranged Doc?"

"First I need to check them out. You know all visitors to the city need to be checked out. All we need is for Venjix to be hiding in some hybrid." Dr. K clicked her tongue as she reached for a scanner on a table behind her.

The girl approached them, "I see it in your eyes that you are confused about who I might be. I am Dr. K and yes I am a real doctor. I need to scan you to make sure you are not hybrids here to take over the city." She held out a scanner and scanned each member of SG1 but evidently nothing in their bodies made her scanner go off. "Apparently you all are human or at least organic. The scanner is confused about you." She pointed to Teal'c, "but none the less you don't have any mechanical parts."

Dr. K turned towards Tenaya, "You need to get into the lab so that I can have a look at you." Dr. K took Tenaya's arm and led her into the large adjacent room.

Dillon stood with them and crossed his arms. A few minutes later there was noise above their heads as a person came down the metal cat walk that lined the walls of the second story. A woman with bronze hair came down the stairs and took Dillon's hand.

"Hi I am Summer, I heard some commotion out here so I came down to check it out."

Jack stepped forward and made the introductions, "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Major Samantha Carter, the big guy is Teal'c and then there is Jonas." Each member of them team acknowledged Summer and Dillon as they were introduced.

"They claim to have come from Earth." Dillon replied to Summer, "I don't know if I should believe it or not. No one has ever met anyone from Earth.

"I have but only once." Summer said looking at Dillon before smiling, "A few years before the virus my parents took me on a vacation to KO-35. There are a few people from Earth living on that planet; most of them serve with the rangers. I got to meet one but only because my parents viewed her as successful. They treat rangers differently on KO-35; they are public members of their military there is no greater title than to earn the title of ranger."

"How come you never told me before about your off world vacations?" Dillon asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

"I never said anything and you never asked. I don't like flaunting my former wealth around." Summer shrugged.

"This KO-35 how far from here is it?" Sam asked curiously wanting to know if she could figure out if they could find this planet and the reported people from Earth.

"I don't know the distance, I only know it took about a week but our cruiser that was rented for us didn't move at top speeds, speeds reserved for military craft." Summer shrugged, "I do know that GSA space is quite vast and is only interrupted by the Onyxian sector where it is reported all that is evil lives. And that Earth is on the edge of GSA space."

Jonas tilted his head, "What is the GSA?"

A man wearing red came down the stairs, "GSA is the Galactic Space Alliance and all worlds that make up the GSA call themselves by another name, our military on Corinthum is Corinthum Space Alliance even though we technically aren't in space yet we still participate in the program."

Summer nodded, "That is Scott Truman and what he said pretty much explains it all, he is Colonel Truman's son by the way."

A man dressed in blue came out of a room that was off the balcony and to SG1's surprise spoke in what sounded like a Scottish accent. "What is this entire Ruckus out here?"

"We have visitors Flynn." Scott said with a glance in their direction.

"Well visitors are good; we don't get many of those anymore." Flynn said as he joined the rest of them on the main floor. "Does anyone want a smoothie?"

Two people of Asian descent came running in the side door and the girl kissed Flynn on the cheek before addressing Flynn, "Can we have…"

"A smoothie please?" The boy finished for the girl.

Scott smirked, "Meet the boom twins Gem and Gemma. They are actually quite brilliant and some of the best fighters I have on Eagle Squadron despite their childish tendencies."

Gem held out his hand, "Nice to…"

"Meet you!" Gemma finished for her brother, "If you are new here…"

"Welcome to Corinth!" Gem said finishing the next sentence for his sister.

Dr. K called out, "Gem, Gemma could you help me with something?"

Gem and Gemma ran into the lab area with a high five to each other.

Jonas shook his head, "well that was…" Jonas couldn't think of a word that seemed appropriate.

"Down right strange?" Jack replied

A boy in green came out of the lab, "Don't worry you get used to it. They aren't as strange as some things we have seen around here."

Summer shook her head as she threw a box of rags at the boy, "That is Ziggy and he is just leaving, it is his turn to wash the laundry."

"Uh no I believe it is your turn Summer!" Ziggy said as he picked up the box that he had fumbled to catch.

Summer slit her eyes and glared, "No Ziggy it is your turn."

"Ok I get the drift. Dillon is here and you want to spend time with him!" Ziggy made a quick exit as he took the laundry and gathered up anything else that was laying around.

"Are you all making nice?" Tenaya asked as she made a return back out the garage with Dr. K, Gem and Gemma.

Dr. K looked at Dillon, "I just told your sister this but you need to avoid fights. It is especially crucial that you follow my instructions. Tenaya was very lucky this time, her injuries could have been so much worse and worse you could have been further out in the wastelands!"

Dillon seemed to cower from Dr. K but stayed silent as he took a protective stand next to Tenaya and regarded SG1 with his original mild disdain.

Gem started to explain, "We have been in contact with Colonel Truman …"

"And he is waiting to meet with you." Gemma finished

Scott nodded, "Where does my dad want to meet with them?"

Gemma started, "City…"

"Hall!" Gem finished

Flynn handed the twins smoothies before grabbing a set of keys, "I will drive."

Tenaya broke from her brother and felt her way to the blue hummer like vehicle and climbed into the passenger side. "I am riding with Flynn!" She smiled with a look of Mischief as she strapped herself in.

Flynn opened the back door to reveal two rows of seats that faced each other, "You can ride along." He said as he acknowledged SG1.

SG1 climbed in and Flynn crossed his arms, "This isn't Dillon's Fury you need to harness up when riding in a car in Corinth!"

Everyone reached for the harnesses attached to their seat and Jack looked at the straps, "A little over kill don't you think?"

"Four point harnesses are the minimum requirement here on Corinthum." Scott said as he opened the driver's door of his car with Summer climbing into his passenger seat while Dillon took Gem and Gemma in his car.

Tenaya glanced back, "what kind of harnesses do you use on Earth?"

Jack grinned even though he knew she couldn't see him but Sam quickly intervened, "Most cars use a three point belt that we call a seatbelt, although some racecar drivers wear up to a six point harness."

Jonas turned to look towards Flynn, "So is there a reason why your accent is different than the rest of your friends?"

Flynn started his vehicle and nodded, "Corinth is a very diverse city as a result of the evacuations from all over our world. We have many different ethnic groups that were brought into this city."

SG1 soon learned that driving was much different than it was on Earth. Although not as extreme as the driving Dillon had done coming through the wastelands it was still a much rougher ride than if they had been driving down a street on Earth. There didn't seem to be as many stop signs although people were courteous of everyone else driving on the street and of pedestrians.

They pulled into a parking lot where a well-built man stood on the curb in a grey uniform. Scott walked up to the man and saluted him before turning to everyone else, "May I introduce Colonel Mason Truman the highest ranking surviving member of the CSA and as such the Commander of the Corinth City Defense force otherwise known as the CCD."

Jack stepped forward, "Colonel Jack O'Neill of Earth and may I introduce Major Dr. Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Why don't we step into the council hall and we can discuss matters of your unexpected but not unwelcome visit to our city." Colonel Truman replied as he showed them inside to a room with a long meeting table inside.

"I apologize for the arrangements of our meeting place." Colonel Truman explained as they came inside, "Our command headquarters was destroyed in Venjix' final attack on our city and we don't yet have a formal meeting place to replace that. We have had other priorities."

"I understand." Jack nodded, "we have seen some alternative arrangements made on other worlds that we have visited."

"So you are really from Earth?" Colonel Truman asked

"Indeed we are." Teal'c nodded his head

"And how is it that you got here?" Colonel Truman asked in awe.

"We traveled through a device that we know of as a Stargate." Sam started to explain, "It is a huge ring that has different constellations engraved on the rim of the gate. When the gate is activated by entering a set of coordinates it connects to a gate that is on another planet."

"That is amazing and we have one of these gates here on Corinthum?" Colonel Truman enquired.

"Yes it is out in what you call the wastelands a couple of hours near some cliffs" Jonas said pointing in the direction he thought it was in.

Dillon shook his head, "We were out by Guiled Ridge which is in that direction." Dillon pointed in the opposite direction.

"What he said." Jack nodded

Colonel Truman shook his head, "It must have been buried under Ridge city."

"Well there wasn't any city there it was just sand and more sand." Jack shook his head

"When Venjix attacked he destroyed entire cities." The Colonel responded, "Tenaya do you know if Venjix knew anything of this stargate?"

Tenaya shook her head, "I don't recall anything ever having been said but I also can't recall the last couple of months of my forced servitude to the virus. If it was uncovered by Venjix chances are it was most likely by accident. If we had no knowledge of such a device then he wouldn't either."

"How come he didn't destroy this stargate alongside the city then?" Dillon asked leaning forward

Sam shook her head, "Chances are he wasn't able to. There are very few things that can destroy a stargate. It is made of a very heavy element we call Naquadah."

"Well whoever designed this stargate must have been very powerful." Colonel Truman nodded his head.

"We believe they were constructed by a race of beings that we believe were called the Ancients. We came here hoping to find some clue to these ancients as this world was in a list given to us created by that race." Sam explained

"We do not know of a race known as the Ancients." Scott shook his head.

Jonas tilted his head, "Is there anywhere on this world or even this ship that might have some ancient form of writing that I could have a look at?"

Colonel Truman shook his head, "I personally toured this location when we looked at sealing ourselves in here to wait out the virus and there is none of that. Our legends tell that this world was chosen for us and this ship was made with our people in mind. All instructions are written in a language that we have used at different points in our history. Most people today can even still read and write the dialogue." Colonel Truman handed a large book over to them, "this is everything that is written on any control panel in this structure. You can feel free to take a look at it. I have another copy so spend as much time as you need looking over the book. I don't know if you will find anything interesting though."

Jonas flipped through the book and nodded, "Would you mind if I took this back to Earth?"

"No be my guest, we want to be as helpful as possible. It has been a dream of many of ours to one day interact with the people of Earth." Colonel Truman nodded as Jonas put the book in his side bag. "Tell me more about this stargate is travel completely safe, are all worlds friendly?"

"Many of the worlds that have stargates are ruled by a race known as the Goa'uld." Teal'c replied flatly.

"Scott sat upright, "What are the Goa'uld? Are they a peaceful race?"

"Like hell they are a peaceful race. They are parasitic aliens who take human's as hosts and then rule over entire worlds pretending to be Gods," Jack shook his head

Summer covered he mouth in horror, "Could they come here?"

"Indeed they could if they ever got wind of your advanced civilization. They have tried to attack Earth numerous times and even ruled Earth for many centuries." Teal'c replied

"Is there anything we can do to protect ourselves? I think in the future the stargate might be an interesting way to explore our galaxy. But at this time I do not believe we could spare the resources that would be required to defend our world."

"You could bury your stargate but that wouldn't stop an air attack." Sam described, "However we were told that you have allies who protect your space from enemy attack so that may help somewhat."

"Your planet is also far from Goa'uld space so it would take many years to get here" Teal'c responded

"Then it is settled, we will bury our gate until we are more able to defend ourselves." Colonel Truman nodded, "Is there a way that we could get in touch with you if and when we unbury the gate?"

Sam copied down the coordinates to dial Earth on a piece of paper alongside the point of origin for Corinthum. "When you are ready please do not send anyone through to our gate. We have an impenetrable shield that covers the stargate when we are not using it. Send us a radio message and we will come through your gate and make contact with you."

Colonel Truman took the paper and folded it up, "I will place this in my personal vault. I will not let anyone have it until we are ready to make contact."

CorithumSG1

General Hammond nodded his head, "So they decided to bury their gate."

"Yes but they seemed hopeful that they will be able to reopen it sometime in the near future." Sam responded.

"I found it hinky that they didn't want too much from us." Jack responded shaking his head.

Jonas shook his head, "I don't think it was suspicious at all. They are a proud people who have just won a war against technology. They acknowledged their mistakes, they seem to have the natural resources needed to keep on surviving and they already have space allies who appear to be rather powerful."

"I would like to investigate more into these allies. Maybe they will be able to help us out." General Hammond enquired, "I am also curious to find out more about these people from Earth you learned about that live on the world they know of as KO-35."

"I am already extrapolating potential locations of this world. We don't know what their spaceflight capabilities are so it could be anywhere really." Sam responded as she pointed to her work on the white board which was an incomplete equation.

AN: I know this story leaves a lot of unanswered questions but it is just the first chapter to a much larger story which is a long time in the making. I have had bits and pieces to this story for several years now and I knew I wanted to do a story like this but as I said before I started rewatching Lost Galaxy. I couldn't stand that season before but suddenly with the vision of Corinth it started to fall into place.

I have shifted the timeline quite a bit on the Power Rangers side of the story but Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis which will be implied in future stories is fairly canon. As all the pieces will fall into place eventually I cannot promise when the next chapter will be out. I hope that the pieces for it will fall into place rather quickly.

What is going to happen though is now the SGC is aware of another intergalactic alliance and they are going to scramble to look for it; future chapters will demonstrate this fact. Little does the SGC know is that the answers lie inside their own organization and that the answers are at their fingertips.

Here are some changes to expect from the rangers side of the story: the timeline has been shifted three years earlier so that the rangers debuted in 1990. Countdown took place in 1995. SPD happens concurrent with the rest of PR timeline. Corinth is obviously on another planet and Terra Venture has not left Earth yet. PR characters will be mostly true to their original identities up till Samurai and from there I will be taking a creative license. If you are not familiar with Sentai series that were not adapted you might want to at least be familiar with their suit designs as some of them will be making an appearance. The planet of Onyx will be in a sector known as the Onyxian sector and Zordon's wave did not touch there in fact Zordon's wave only purged the evil that was actively attacking during Countdown and it wasn't meant to stop the war only slow it down and allow more rangers to be active in fighting future battles.

This brings me to my mention of the GSA. I know that in the show the GSA was an Earth based military that was in charge of Terra Venture. For the purposes of this story the GSA is the intergalactic alliance that is made up of all races aligned with the Eltarians, inside the GSA are smaller independent militaries such as the Kerovian Space Alliance (KSA) the Triforian Space Alliance (TSA) the Aquitian Space Alliance (ASA) etc.


	2. Under Their Noses

AN: the purpose of this chapter is just to introduce the fact that while the SGC doesn't know much about the GSA. It is possible that several people who are close to them and or influence their daily lives might know more than thought possible. I would like to thank Time Force Red for their character suggestions. If you review and tell me a character you would like to see interact with the SGC in some fashion I may be able to get them introduced in some fashion.

Dana walked down the corridor of the SGC only to be grabbed by the arm of a passing soldier who pulled her into a corner blocked from the security cameras.

"They are onto us, we need to be careful." The soldier whispered

"I know I had the dream last night." Dana rolled her eyes, "we aren't supposed to know each other so you should keep your distance!"

"Someone has to look out for you civilians around here!" the soldier shook his head

"I think we have been doing just fine considering that they found out by finding Corinthum of all places." Dana shook her head before pulling away as she heard approaching footsteps.

"Dr. Grayson do you have a minute?" a man asked as Dana turned to walk away.

"Yes, how can I help you Jonas?" Dana asked as she fell into stride

"Well it is quite a silly thing actually." Jonas laughed, "I cut my hand looking through some translation materials for my latest project so I was on my way to the infirmary to get it bandaged."

Dana took a look at Jonas' hand and shook her head, "Come on I can get this cleaned up right away."

"I was just going to go right to the infirmary when I saw that it looked like you were having difficulties and thought I could save you from your encounter with that soldier." Jonas said looking sheepish at his confession.

"It was nothing Captain Myers is arrogant and I accidently brushed shoulders with him so he was having words with me about getting in his way." Dana laughed as she led the way into the infirmary.

Jonas sat on a cot and held out his hand as Dana treated his wound, "I have actually been curious for some time now. Most of the doctors here are military personnel but you are a civilian?"

Dana wiped Jonas' hand with antiseptic and laughed, "My husband is in the air force however he is stationed elsewhere on this base. My father was in the military and I grew up in a high security facility as a result. So I was recruited because I already had the security clearance and I am a highly skilled physician as well as I live on base. I suppose it would be a waste of my talents not to use a resource they have at their fingertips"

Jonas winced as the antiseptic stung at his cut, "I guess you are correct but it must be interesting to be a civilian and have a higher security clearance than your husband."

Dana placed a bandaged over the cut, "It does get tedious sometimes but we have grown to accept that this is what life is like for the time that he is stationed here."

PRSG1

Teal'c walked into the gym to find a female Airman dominating the workout mats. She had one of the training staffs in her hands and she was wielding it like a true Jaffa. This marked the first time he had ever seen a member of the SGC use a staff correctly. Suddenly she dropped the staff and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Teal'c met her gaze but grabbed a second staff and stepped onto the mat and the airman quickly accepted the challenge of sparring with him.

"You are very skilled with the staff." Teal'c asked as he blocked her well-intended blow.

"It isn't too different from using a long bo. I have trained in various forms of martial arts my entire life. When I was sent here after enlisting, I fell in love with the similarities between this tool and my training bo." The Airman explained as she moved across the mat planning her next move.

"Your center of balance is excellent you had an excellent teacher. I have not encountered such skill in my days here with the Tau'ri up until now." Teal'c inclined his head as he moved in to attack

"My balance comes not from my training so much as it does from my love of surfing. Growing up if I wasn't training I was surfing." The airman replied with a smirk as she moved in and nearly succeeded in disarming Teal'c.

Teal'c repositioned and disarmed her instead. "You are a formidable warrior I will make sure to inform the General of your skill."

"Thanks, I think." The airman shrugged, "You can call me Tori if you like, officially I am Airman Victoria Hanson however I cringe whenever anyone calls me Victoria."

"I am Teal'c and Airman Hanson will suffice." Teal'c inclined his head

"I guess but on the sparring mats that can be a mouthful to say." Tori smiled as she bowed politely to Teal'c with perfect form before putting her staff back on the rack.

PRSG1

Jack sat in Carter's chair and spun around while playing catch with a random ball he had found on her desk, "what do you think of Captain Myers?"

Sam glared at him, "You can't be serious is wanting to take that marine on a mission with us?"

"What he is a good officer with a good record when it comes to off world assignments!" Jack protested as he looked at his second in command as she set her experiment aside.

"I can tell you that his off world record might be clean but his on base record isn't. He is a jar head in all the definitions if only he were a Marine." Sam shook her head, "He especially likes to go after female officers especially if they are blonde!"

"Oh so he has gone after you then has he Carter?" Jack asked teasing Sam.

"He hasn't gotten to me yet because I don't leave myself open around him however Jonas came across him harassing Dr. Grayson last week and I have heard he was getting in the face of some enlisted personnel recently, including a young woman Teal'c would like to use in an upcoming mission with the Free Jaffa." Sam said, "I really don't think we need to cause a diplomatic incident with Captain Myers. He can keep guarding the gate on deserted worlds with an all-male team. "

"Yes that Airman that Teal'c has taken a shine to. Apparently she can nearly best him with a staff weapon. I would like to know how that is possible even the best officers can't do that." Jack shook his head.

"The General had me pull her file when Teal'c made that recommendation." Sam replied as she leaned against her desk. "Apparently Airman Victoria Hanson has spent her entire life either surfing or training in martial arts and that combination as given her quite the advantage over other people with similar training."

"Well with that background it is a shame that she isn't a full Officer otherwise she might have had a shot at being on SG1. We could use another combatant at times." Jack shook his head

There was a knock at the doorway into the lab and a man was standing there with a thick manila folder and a computer disk. "Major Carter?"

Sam looked over at the door and beckoned for the man to come in, "that's me."

"I am Dr. William Cranston and I have those calculations you wanted." The man introduced himself as he handed the information over to Sam.

"Ah yes you are the person who took over Dr. Emmer's position." Sam nodded, "Thanks I have been looking for this."

"I found it on my desk. I believe Dr. Emmer had started to work on it but didn't get to finish before he transferred. I hope my calculations are what you were looking for."

Sam looked through the file and nodded, "this is phenomenal!" Sam nodded her head and she sat the file down. "I know this might be a bit odd but I like to get to know all the scientists who work under me and I have some time off coming up. Would you like to join me for a coffee at the local café?"

"I guess I can spare the time. I don't have much of a workload since I started yesterday. But please call me Billy." Billy said with a nod as he left the office, "let me just go get my coat."

Sam turned to Jack, "That guy is a true genius. I am surprised he wasn't recruited a while ago."

Jack picked up the file and glanced through the pages as he nodded at each page before shutting the file, "Are you sure because it looks like gibberish to me."

Sam shook her head and went to go meet up with Dr. Cranston.

SG1PR

Sam sat at the base café and sipped her coffee as she talked casually with Billy as he insisted she call him. They talked about their accomplishments in their work.

"I am curious why you weren't recruited ages ago for this project. Your work is pure genius." Sam said shaking her head.

"Well honestly I wasn't interested up until recently. It was my time coming back from a recent sabbatical in Italy that I decided working as a nerd for the military was actually something beneficial to me. I have always been more invested in my own interests and haven't even published much in the way of papers."

Sam let out a laugh, "did you just call yourself a nerd?"

"I guess I did. I grew up being called that and I guess I always found it true for some reason. In fact most of the way through high school I barely spoke what people define as English. Only my best friends could translate what I said to them and that is because we were so close we didn't need words to understand each other." Billy laughed

"Billy!" a voice called out from across the café's sitting area and Sam found herself turning as were many of the other patrons.

Billy smiled and pulled another seat over to the table, "Sam I hope you don't mind."

Sam shook her head slightly confused at what was happening until a very familiar face sat down between them.

Billy did the introduction although Sam was sure she wouldn't have needed it, "Major Carter this is Kira Ford."

Kira held out her hand and shook Sam's hand, "It is an honor to meet a friend of Billy's!" Kira said enthusiastically.

Sam smirked into her hand before saying while trying not to be rude, "What are you doing here?"

"I am playing a benefit concert this weekend here at the base for families who have been split by the war. I am also going to be giving dance lessons to some of the base children." Kira explained

"No, I meant here at this café?" Sam tried to be tactful but she was very curious.

"Well that is a bit of a long story. I found out the other day that Billy had just taken a position here. So I asked if I could stay with him instead of staying in a lonely Hotel." I was out for a walk when I saw him sitting here." Kira smiled

"How do you know Kira Ford?" Sam enquired of the new scientist.

"That is a bit of a long story as well. Basically one of her high school science teachers was one of my best friends and as such I guest lectured at her paleontology club meetings a few times. Kira and I have kept in touch." Billy explained

Sam allowed her jaw to drop, "Paleontology club? That isn't something you hear a pop star participating in often."

"I am not quite your typical pop star. I move to a beat of my own and I am not afraid to get my hands dirty." Kira nodded with a smile.

Sam reached into her bag, "I hate to ask you this but my God Daughter is one of your biggest fans and she would kill me if she knew I had met you and didn't get your autograph."

Kira laughed, "I guess I can sign something for her." Kira then hesitated and instead handed Billy the paper, "Billy could you give her your address? I would love to meet her in person if she wants." Kira turned back to Sam, "Major Carter it was an honor to meet you and I hope you and your God Daughter will stop by."

Sam shook Kira's hand, "Her name is Cassie by the way. Oh and just so you know she doesn't have any family deployed overseas although her Mother does work at the academy hospital."

"It doesn't matter to me, I am sure it is hard enough being raised on a military base and not knowing if your family will be sent off." Kira said seriously with the upmost respect.

Sam nodded, "When should I bring her by?"

Billy looked at Kira, "Seven o'clock sound good?"

Kira nodded, "that sounds perfect I should be back at your place by then."

Sam nodded, "I believe that works for Cassie as well." Sam looked at her watch, "I however need to be getting back to the lab."

Billy stood to follow, "I should get back as well, who knows someone may have some work for me."

"I should be getting back before my manager has an aneurism." Kira laughed as she stood up and walked off to be followed by two military escorts.

PRSG1

Sam walked into the infirmary and looked for Dr. Fraiser. "Janet, you will never guess who I met just now."

Janet looked up from her microscope where she was looking at some bacteria samples, "Who did you just meet?"

"You know the new scientist Dr. Cranston?" Sam asked with a straight face.

"Yes I saw him this morning for his baseline physical." Janet responded nodding "He seems like a nice enough guy."

"Well being the fact that he works in my department I thought I should get to know him so we just went for a coffee at the café and do you know who is staying at his house?"

Janet shook her head with concern of her friend. "Who is staying with him?"

"Apparently he is a close friend of Kira Ford and she found us at the café." Sam blurted out the fact

"Don't let Cassie know that you met her." Janet shook her head regretting listening to Sam's news knowing that she would have to keep it from Cassie.

"That is just it. I let Cassie's name drop and Kira literally invited Cassie to come over and visit with her this evening." Sam said revealing the last bit of news to her friend.

"Who is going to be telling her this news because I don't think I will be able to breathe afterward if I was to tell her." Janet shook her head.

"I was thinking you and I could surprise her by telling her that we are taking her out this evening." Sam shrugged, "the three of us haven't done something together in quite a while and I feel guilty."

"It may work, I will call her and make sure she didn't have any plans this evening. I kept her home this morning because she wasn't feeling well last night but this morning she felt better. I wasn't going to take any chances after last time."

"Are you alright with her going out this evening?" Sam asked, "I can cancel if you would prefer."

"No, I am positive that it was only allergies. She usually gets stuffy this time of year but following what happened last year I haven't taken any chances. What time do you want to pick us up?"

"Thanks for nominating me as the driver." Sam shook her head, "Kira said seven so let's say 6:45?"

"Sounds good to me," Janet nodded, "we will see you then."

PRSG1

Cassie rolled her eyes from the backseat. "I hate when you treat me like a little kid. Why don't you tell me where you are taking me?"

Sam looked back at the nearly seventeen year old in her backseat, "You will see in a few minutes."

Cassie threw her head back against the seat and groaned. She hated it when Janet and Sam did this to her. First Janet had kept her home from school and now Sam was taking her on a surprise trip across the base. Cassie looked out the window and groaned as Sam turned into a driveway and parked the car.

Sam undid her seatbelt as did Janet. Cassie followed suit figuring that she shouldn't throw a fit in front of whoever they were visiting. She liked to pitch fits because she was a teenager but she knew how to be respectful in front of strangers which was something that she had retained from her home planet. It was hard to believe that she had been on Earth for five years now.

Janet hugged Cassie across the shoulders as they walked up to the front door as Sam rang the doorbell.

A man opened the door and ushered them in, "Sam and Dr. Fraiser welcome." Billy said as he showed them to his couch, "And you must be Cassie!"

Cassie nodded and looked at Janet with a raised eyebrow.

Janet shook Billy's hand, "Please call me Janet, I am off duty."

"Of course of course," Billy nodded, "can I get you anything to drink? I am afraid she is running a bit late but I just got a call and she should be here in a few minutes."

Sam looked at Cassie and Janet, "I think water will be fine for all of us?" Cassie and Janet each nodded as Billy went to his kitchen to get what was asked for.

As Billy returned there was the sound of a car pulling into the drive and then a couple voices, "Are you sure you aren't going to want a guard stand watch?"

"I don't have guards when I am at home, I don't need them now." A voice said firmly, "If you are so worried a guard can meet me here for six in the morning, I go for a jog every morning before rehearsal."

Cassie looked at Sam with a shocked look as the voice registered across her face and she struggled to stay sitting on the couch.

The door opened and a young woman walked in taking off her coat, "I really dislike people who think I am defenseless just because I am a pop star."

Billy made introductions, "Kira, this is Cassie Fraiser and her mother Dr. Janet Fraiser and you remember Major Carter from this afternoon."

Kira walked over and took Cassie's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Kira smiled as she pushed her hair from her face with her other hand.

Cassie rose from her seat and shook Kira's hand enthusiastically but remained speechless as she quickly glanced back at Janet and Sam. This had to be the most amazing evening of her life and possibly even topped the night that Janet had adopted her.

PRSG1

Kira threw herself down on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn from Billy, "Is it safe to talk here?" Kira asked as she looked around. Cassie and her mother had left an hour before hand and after she had gotten changed she decided to curl up on the couch and make Billy watch movies with her. The whole reason she was staying here was because she didn't like staying alone in strange hotels more than necessary.

"It should be I used an Aquitian debugger on this house when I moved in last week." Billy shrugged, "the house was clean then and I haven't noticed anyone lurking around the house since then. Today was the first day I went out anywhere and my security feeds weren't hacked nor did I tell anyone other than Sam about you staying here."

"Could you check again please?" Kira begged knowing that he had just used a forbidden word.

Billy sighed as he went to his custom bookshelf and pulled a book off the bookshelf and pressed a secret compartment. From inside the compartment he pulled out a small circular object that he fit over his glasses lens. He scanned the room with a quick sweeping pass before putting it back in its spot. "The house is clean."

Kira sighed, "So what story are you telling them about why you are just now being recruited into their silly little agency?"

"It isn't quite so silly Kira." Billy chided the younger girl.

"You know what I mean Billy!" Kira rocked back and tucked her feet under her.

"Well the Goa'uld might actually be a bigger threat than we actually realize." Billy sighed, "It is just that the evil we face is a little more persistent than the threat of the Goa'uld"

"So anyways what are you telling them?" Kira asked again.

"I am telling them that I have been on Sabbatical in Italy for the last year and that before that I wasn't interested in working for others. Aside from the Italy thing is the truth." Billy said with a smirk.

"You mean other than the GSA ordering you to come here because the silly little SGC found out about Corinthum?" Kira laughed loudly.

"Yes and no, there are actually quite a few rangers working at the SGC however we all have to pretend that we have nothing in common." Billy sighed.

"Do I know anyone directly? I know my singing career has kept me out of the loop a bit." Kira asked in a more serious tone.

"I ran into Tori Hanson today she is an enlisted officer." Billy said knowing that Kira knew Tori from fighting together.

Kira nodded as she shook her head trying to picture Tori in a military uniform. "Ninja Tori in the military! Who else?"

"I think I saw Dana Grayson in the infirmary and I believe she and Carter are stationed here on this base. I think they live about a block from here, maybe you can scout it out on your run." Billy explained, "And I think I saw Eric Myer's name on a manifest but I can't be positive who else might be stationed in the SGC."

Kira got a puzzled look, "If Eric is here do you think Taylor might be here?"

"I really don't know and I can't do too much snooping because we aren't supposed to know each other. And it should stay that way so that we don't raise any suspicions." Billy shook his head

"I hate this place there are too many secrets either being kept from you or you keeping secrets from them." Kira shook her head, "I love my world, no secrets or at least that is what the public believes at least. They think they know so much about me that I am transparent."


	3. Fact or Fiction

Jack set his tray down and shook his head as he saw the headline of the paper that Teal'c was reading. "I don't know why you read those Tabloids T!"

"The tales in these pages are much more interesting." Teal'c tilted his head

Jonas joined the table that was quickly becoming the SG1 table. "I agree with Teal'c the tabloids make for a more entertaining read. You see quite more of the human projection written on those pages than in your other News spreads."

Sam spoke up from behind Jack causing her CO to jump, "Jonas, Teal'c they are tabloids because they are fiction. No one has a bottled alien head in their bedroom, and no one has given birth to Bigfoot."

Jonas took the tabloid from Teal'c with permission, "What about this article on the back page?" Jonas flipped the paper over and read the brief caption under the shadowy picture. "Possible power ranger identity sighting are they human or alien?"

Jack shook his head, "the rangers are a big hoax it started about twelve years ago with some college students and now it has all the tabloids trying to find out the truth behind a series of horrible photographs that pop up a couple times a year."

Sam nodded her head as she sat down next to Teal'c, "It is indeed all too convenient. Stories of alien ships but we have never caught anything on our sensors and stories of battles that cause massive destruction that seems to repair itself leaving only witnesses who remember their house being stepped on but can't get their story straight about whether it was a giant robot, a mutant or an alien?"

"Yes and now we know who really reads those tabloids…" Jack rolled his eyes but stopped as Sam shook her head with one of her looks.

Dr. Grayson took that moment to walk up to them with a sandwich in her hand, "Hello Jonas how are you doing?"

"I am doing well thank you for asking." Jonas nodded and then held up his hand, "and my hand is all better as well."

"That is good to hear, I heard you arguing about the power rangers?" Dana asked looking at SG1

Jack shook his head, "We were not arguing; we were teaching Jonas and Teal'c about tabloids and hoaxes in the media."

"Well like it or not the power rangers are real." Dana smirked, "I know I have seen one."

Jack got a wide surprised look on his face, "Oh yes that is right you are the civilian doctor that was recruited from the failure of a project, "Lightyear research and rescue?"

"It is Lightspeed Rescue and research development. My father formed it and got governmental support to fund the organization in order to study the power rangers. It was just by sheer luck that a team came to the Mariner Bay area."

"of course it was a coincidence." Jack mocked the doctor who shook her head at his teasing.

"I have a better use of my time and I don't need you to mock me Colonel. You are free to believe that the power rangers don't exist and I am free to believe that they do and that they are here to save our planet. I am also free to share my beliefs because I am a civilian." Dana nodded her head in confidence before leaving with her sandwich.

PRSG1

Going to the infirmary Dana went into her office and locked the door. She set her sandwich on the desk and reached into her pocket. She pulled out an encrypted disc while hiding the act from the ever present camera. She then turned the screen off as she plugged the disc in. she had grabbed the disc from Billy just moments before grabbing a sandwich. She was surprised with her nervousness about espionage when she had effectively been hiding such a fact for years what with Lightspeed's two faced nature. One face had been government friendly handing over reports offering up proof to the power rangers' existence and the other a secret face in which Lightspeed were the ranger team. It was her job here at the SGC to use those skills of hers to get the GSA any and all applicable information pertaining to anything that may or may not be directly linked to the GSA.

The disc ejected itself once it had copied everything that it needed. She then slipped it back into her pocket and then ate her sandwich before going to her set appointment with Eric. She was not looking forward to meeting with Eric but he needed the disc so that he could copy anything he needed to share.

Walking out to the infirmary after finishing her sandwich she saw that Eric was on time for his post mission physical. Janet Fraiser was about to call for him but she nodded and said she would take him. Eric walked over to a bed and sat down, "You nearly lost the opportunity …" Eric paused, "the opportunity to spend with one of the best looking guys on base."

Dana shook her head, "I am married and you should remember that." Dana sneered at the officer as she took his vitals.

Dana stepped in closer and made it look as if she had tripped. At that moment Eric reached out to stabilize her and she felt his hand slip into her pocket as her slipped the disc up his shirt cuff and then into his own pocket. Dana was glad that GSA discs were hardier than the discs that were earth made.

Dana righted herself and she finished the physical before calling over a nurse to give Eric his shots and she made her way to the next appointment.

PRSG1

Eric sighed as he went to his own workstation. Each SG team had a small bay which was their teams staging ground. All the paperwork they needed was there however the bigger teams like SG1 tended to hang out in the labs if they had a geek who was high enough up the feeding chain to have their own office. Making a sweep of his team's area he sighed in relief when he realized that SG18's area was clear. He sat at the computer and quickly slid the disc into the computer.

Lieutenant Cawthorne walked in and grabbed a hat off of a shelf, "Haven't headed home yet Captain?

"No, I had some additional paperwork to finish so I decided to take a whack at it before heading home." Eric said casually, "After all I do have only my birds at home."

"Well enjoy then." Lieutenant Cawthorne walked out but then poked his head in the door, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? I mean Lieutenant Hailey is going to try and beat her record at the pool tables at O'Malley's and you know you can't beat that girl's genius."

Eric waved him on, "You go on ahead, I am going to finished up here and go back home to my birds."

As soon as Lieutenant Cawthorne left Eric removed the disc from the computer and slipped it into his pocket. Eric played nice and filed a few pages of reports so that his alibi would pan out if anyone were to ask about his extra hours logged in at the base. He then went and wandered down towards the labs with a report of energy readings that needed to handed off to one of the scientists. Lieutenant Hailey had intended to do it herself but she had already run the analysis on the disc and didn't exactly need to hand it off in person so he would save her the extra paperwork. Anyways he had a scientist he needed to visit.

Eric walked into Billy's lab and seeing that the scientist was engaged in a conversation with Major Carter he held up the paperwork and set it with the disc in the intake slot. He knew Billy understood because as he went to leave he heard the conversation take a turn towards ending.

Eric sighed, he didn't understand why Billy seemed to get the responsibility to making the Intel drops but the responsibility fell on him for the time being.

PRSG1

As soon as Major Carter had left the lab Billy sorted through the paperwork and pulled out the disc which he slipped into her side bag. He would get the disc to his informant outside the base after he was done with the analysis readings from Lieutenant Hailey.

Billy copied the data and compared it to other ongoing projects before receiving a message on his cellphone. Realizing that his window to reach his informant was rapidly closing on him, he saved his data and left the lab.

Getting home he had barely pulled into his lab when a figure dressed in black slipped into his car, "I was wondering when you would show up?"

"I can't exactly slip around the base can I?" The person whispered, "I got stuck with the low head on the totem pole and wound up with an enlisted position. I don't exactly have freedom of movement around the base. I am lucky enough that my fighting skills got noticed and SG1 wants to use me for tactical strikes." The voice shook her masked face.

"Do you have your report?" Billy asked as the figure handed him a second disc and went to leave the car, "Tori, don't get caught."

"I am only seen if I want to be seen. You should worry more about Eric, he seems very insistent on being obviously protective of all of us." Tori nodded as she disappeared into the night.

Billy put both the disks together before going into his house. As he shut the door he attempted to flip the light switch and shook his head as the lights refused to turn on. His contact was in the house and they had disabled his fuse box in order for him to have an alibi to be in the basement.

He went downstairs and grabbed his flashlight as he walked down the stairs so that he wouldn't trip on the boxes he had stashed in the basement after his hasty move in. a hand grabbed him and flipped him as he guided his way along the path to the fuse box.

Laying on the ground he looked up at the shadowed figure that stared down at him. "good to see you too!"

"You're late!" the person said with a smile on their voice.

"You try single handedly retrieving the data from people you aren't supposed to know." Billy shook his head as he stood up and looked the person in the face as his sight adjusted to the darkness.

"So the SGC isn't on to any of you?" the person asked cautiously

"Not that I can tell. Although Dana sent me a message through the morphing grid earlier saying that at least SG1 thinks we are a load of bull made up by the tabloids." Billy shook his head

"I might be able to fix that." The person scratched the side of their mouth.

"what are you thinking?" Billy asked

"I will tell you I have been called to GSA headquarters to join a new movement." The person sighed

"Will you be returning?" Billy asked surprised

"Not for the foreseeable future." The person shook her head

"Well if you plan to leave with a bang I recommend that you don't do anything too showy. I think we are better off with them thinking the rangers are unrelated to the GSA. I mean all we need to do is tell them that we are connected and then the entire military will be tracking down the teams and making them go public and as you well know that is forbidden."

"I know what I am going to do so don't worry. I just need you to get me access to the SGC for some time in the next week." The person said thoughtfully

"That won't be easy but I will try to get you inside." Billy said thinking of ways he could do such a deed and get away with it. "Here are the discs; can I now get to repairing my fuse box that you shorted out?"

The person tossed a fuse at Billy and teleported out in a flash of pink light.

Billy shook his head as he replaced the fuse and returned to his upstairs in order to test the lights in his living room. Once the lights were on Billy looked towards the pictures on his wall and caressed the cheek of the young woman in one of the pictures. This war was starting to get to him, he knew it was necessary however too many people that meant something to him were being called off to fight in other regions of space. Some days he wondered if they were truly near the end.

PR PR

An Asian woman sat up and looked around at her sleeping companions. With a glance at the sky she saw that the night was fading and that soon it would be time to head for the meeting hall that had been designated for the event that would take place in the coming days.

She stood up and folded her blankets and packed them with her backpack that held her few belongings that she bothered keep. The day she had disappeared from the burning building had been life changing and she wondered if anyone thought of her. She let her mind wander to the day

1994

A young Asian woman ran through the fire and crumbling bricks. This was supposed to be a peace summit but she didn't know if they had been attacked or if something from inside had exploded. It was dangerous inside the burning building but she didn't care. There was a little girl trapped inside and she needed to help them. Fire fighters seemed cautious to continue but this young woman knew that the little girl who was trapped in the fire was important to the grand scheme of things and would need to be rescued or the balance would be thrown out of whack.

The young woman climbed a staircase and dodged around burning beams that were starting to fall from the ceiling. The smoke was making her cough so she tied her scarf tighter around her neck. She succeeded in finding the little girl to which she carried her down the stairs to the front exit.

The little girl turned around to call to her rescuer only to find no one behind her. No one would believe that there had ever been anyone rescuing that little girl but the girl would always remember the face of her rescuer knowing that she had been rescued by an angel.

PR PR

Mia shot up in bed and shook her head. She thought of the day that the angel had rescued her. She fingered her samurai symbol and sighed. Her mother had recently told her the complete legacy behind why she trained day in and day out to prepare for uniting with her Lord. She would be called on one day to help keep an evil that existed within the Earth itself from breaking free and joining with the bigger darkness that toyed with the Earth.

PRSG1

General Hammond walked into Carter's lab, "Major Carter this is Major Earnhardt, she will be tagging along with SG1 for the next few days as you field train her. She was going to be joining SG18 for her training however there are some previous hard feelings between her and Captain Myers."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at the Major after Hammond had left the lab, "Hard feelings with Captain Myers?"

"We ran into each other while I was on a leave of absence a few years ago and butted heads from the beginning. We can get along however it is better that we aren't left together for long periods of time." the Major sighed wistfully.

"You like him don't you?" Sam grinned

"Alright we do get along some of the time but because of our rank, well you know and if I had known he was here at this command I would never have accepted." the Major said but Sam sensed that the statement wasn't entirely true. "By the way you can call me Taylor if it isn't for official reasons."

"Well Taylor how about I introduce you to the rest of SG1?" Sam said as she closed down her files.


	4. The GSA Exists

AN: Gokai yellow did not fight with twin fans however Trini does and this is an evolution of a skill that makes her a strong fighter

Taylor breathed in deeply as she stepped through the stargate and looked around. She sighed and followed Colonel O'Neill's directions as she secured the area around the gate. She knew she had to work fast and get SG1 off this planet before the sun set in two days. This place was going to be crawling with GSA members after that and it was much too soon for the SGC to be aware of the GSA in full.

When she had been called on she never imagined that she would actually have to travel off of Earth to do what was asked of her. She knew she was called to the SGC to try and provide a balance for Eric. Eric had come a long way since he had become a ranger but he still felt the need to protect the people that stood for what he stood for. The GSA believed that if she was near he might focus less on the others and focus on the person he perceived to be the biggest challenge in understanding.

She also knew that something was going to go down in the SGC in the coming week and that she had better be prepared to keep her ties to the GSC fully concealed and even go into a state of dormancy for a few weeks when it came to communicating with any of the other rangers.

Just as she was about to declare her section clear there came an explosion near where the rest of SG1 was regrouping. Muttering to herself she sighed as she ran towards the explosions to see the rest of SG1 firing at an enemy with thick scaled skin. Even Teal'c's staff weapon wasn't phasing the creatures. "Just Perfect"

Jonas looked up at Taylor, "Did you say something Major?"

Taylor knelt down and fired her weapon while longing for the more effective ranger weapons. "I said this is just perfect!" Taylor replied over the gunfire that she knew was having little effect on the creature, "All we need is to be attacked by an unknown hostile."

Just as she was about to reload the creature gave out a shrill scream as it dropped to its knees with its head start to topple off as a glint of silver flashed in their direction. When the alien dropped to the ground definitely dead SG1 looked up to see an Asian woman wearing a yellow trench coat with baggy pants and a loose fitting shirt underneath.

"You should not have come here!" the woman scolded SG1 firmly as she caught two silver fans before folding them and sticking them into her waist band.

"Who are you to tell us where we should be? It is my understanding that it is a big universe, we should be free to travel where we want to!" Jack replied to the newcomer

Taylor concentrated; she knew this girl but couldn't exactly place her by her energy readings. She had definitely seen her face in the myriad of data accessible from the morphing grid but her energy signature that she gave off was unfamiliar. She realized that she must be one of the specialists that had been called upon to leave Earth.

"I am called Trini and this area is currently under attack by enemy forces." The woman said as there was a rustling sound behind her she reacted with lightning reflexes and threw her fans in the direction of the noise. Another scaled alien fell down from an accurate strike to the neck.

"I cannot protect you. You should leave while you still have a chance!" Trini said as she caught her fans again. Before she could launch her fans again three of the aliens appeared behind SG1 effectively blocking them from the gate.

Two men wearing similar outfits to Trini ran in and intercepted any blows before they could fire on SG1.

"Looks like you are stuck with us!" Jack smiled as Trini cursed under her breath.

"Come with me, we will be safer back here!" Trini called as she led the way through the trees to the small encampment where her team had been staying prior to this attack.

Once in the encampment Sam looked back towards the Gate, "What were those things?"

Trini sighed as she stood between them and the path to the Gate, "We call them Gormin and they are a part of the Zangyack. The Zangyack is spreading like a cancer that spreads from the Onyxian sector. They are one of the many empires that exist within the region known for its darkness. It is up to my team and other teams similar to my own to hold these evil empires at bay so that they don't consume any more of the universe."

"Our weapons didn't even phase them." Jonas noted as he thought back to the brief fight with a single monster.

"Your weapons won't ever phase them. They are heavily armored and only weapons calibrated to a certain frequency can even damage them. You are best to stay well away from here. You do not stand a chance of fighting them off so don't get in our way or they will be upon you like a plague of locusts." Trini forewarned.

"Well if you could just give us headquarters to GSA headquarters we would like to talk to some important people about an alliance." Jack said with a smile

Trini shook her head, "I don't think I understand your request, I do not know of anything called a GSA headquarters." Trini seemed to listen, "You should go now, the gate is clear but I warn that you should not come back."

Trini led the way back to the Gate and Jonas dialed the gate while Sam sent the GDO code. SG1 started to head through the gate but Taylor hung back and looked at Trini, "I thought there was supposed to be a meeting going on here?"

Trini sighed, "There will be but first the Zangyack are trying to get to us, they know we cannot stop the meeting so they are trying to sabotage it."

"It won't work right?" Taylor asked fearfully

"No, evil will never win where ever we stand as you very well know." Trini nodded, "You should go before they get suspicious."

Taylor nodded and jumped through the gate.

SG1 PR

Jack walked down the corridor with Sam, "So where is Airheart today?"

"it is Earhardt Sir and apparently she has a recertification that she needs to attend today. She is a fighter pilot so she is taking a course that will better help her pilot the X-302." Sam informed her CO, "Anyways the general informed me that she is going to be transferred to SG20 next week."

"Really SG20; good for her!" Jack said feigning excitement

"Sir she will be commanding the gate team for the time being." Sam reminded her CO.

"I am happy for her. Really I am, it is just I don't know something seems off about her." Jack explained his doubts.

"She is a good officer and I have felt comfortable with her backing me up but I agree with you. There is something that she isn't telling us." Sam said shaking her head

Jonas came running up to Sam and Jack, "Do you have any idea why the Tok'ra want to meet with us?"

"Your clue is as good as mine." Sam said shaking her head, "Is Teal'c going to meet us in the conference room?"

"He said he was. He was in the gym when I last saw him." Jonas shrugged

SG1 PR

Billy sighed in a deep breath as he inserted an encrypting disc. He had found that the best way for his contact to get onto the base was to dress as an officer in order to walk the halls however because she wasn't in the system she couldn't just bypass security and because of the cameras she couldn't teleport into the base. So she instead had teleported into one of the escape hatches and had signaled to him to disable the cameras outside the hatch.

Once the encryptor had done its work it would erase itself as well as allow thirty seconds for his contact to get into the base and blend in with the rest of the SGC. When he had first been informed of this plan he thought she was just going to talk to SG1 but he had found out that she would be coming today while the SGC had allies on base. She was playing a very dangerous game and he hoped she wouldn't get shot.

SG1 PR

Teal'c joined the rest of SG1 outside the conference room. They could hear General Hammond speaking inside with members of the Tok'ra.

Jack led the way into the room, "So what devious ploy do you have for us today?"

Jacob shook his head, "Why do you think it is always devious Jack?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we always wind up with the short end of the stick and you guys holding vital information back?" Jack took his place at the table

Malek sighed, "I understand your skepticism however this request is very beneficial to your people. I can assure you of that."

Sam leaned forward, "How so?"

Jacob bowed his head and when he lifted his head Selmak spoke, "We have recently made steps in freeing a slave world from a minor Goa'uld. We cannot afford to provide them with the assistance needed to get them fully self-sustained nor do we believe they would be interested in accepting help from the Tok'ra at this time."

"So you are just going to pawn them off on us?" Jack questioned, "How sweet!"

Malek shook his head, "You would be getting a very good deal by helping these people out."

Jonas asked, "How so?"

"This world has managed to keep a very well recorded history." Selmak explained, "Anise has spent some time undercover on the planet recently using Freya's archeology preferences and claims there are some very interesting facts in their history."

"How much aide are they going to need?" Jonas asked very interested

"Their population and quality of life was extremely affected in the overthrow which was very much bourn among the population." Jacob admitted

Jack leaned back in his chair, "I have a question for you now."

Malek tilted his head, "Ask us, we will try to answer it if we can."

"Have you ever heard of a race of aliens known as the zingyick?" Jack asked

"No Jack I can't say I have." Jacob responded

Sam face-palmed herself and shook her head, "Dad he means the Zangyack empire. It is a race we ran into the other day."

Malek shook his head, "the name is completely unfamiliar what else do you know about them?"

Teal'c inclined his head, "they appear to be a formidable warrior that is impervious to conventional weaponry."

"Apparently they are a dark empire that is spreading from a region known as the Onyxian sector and they can only be killed by a sharp blade in hand to hand combat or a weapon set to a certain undetermined frequency." Sam responded

"They are a nemesis of a group known as the GSA." Jonas responded

The Tok'ra became wary at the name of the group but Jack replied back, "Now Jonas our nice warrior friend did not use the words GSA we have no reason to believe that she was GSA."

Selmak responded, "You must use caution in dealing with the GSA. They have long been considered borderline fictional. Allegedly they battled with the Goa'uld many thousands of years ago and drew a line through the Galaxy. They then all but vanished however there is a point and Earth falls in a grey zone of this area that the System Lords are wary of proceeding past."

Malek nodded, "The battles were so fierce that many Goa'uld have written the memories out of their genetic histories. If they really exist then this GSA is very powerful and could either be a huge problem or a grand ally for the people of Earth. It is up to you if you want to take the risk but the Tok'ra will not follow you in this matter."

While the two groups were discussing the matter of the GSA, the matter of the freed slave world having been placed on a back burner no one noticed a woman walk into the room and sit at the table until she spoke up.

"You spend so much time talking about the validity of the GSA that you don't even take the time to open your eyes to what is right in front of you." The young woman spoke as two Airmen descended on her. "Do not touch me until you hear what I have to say."

Warily General Hammond allowed the guards to step back.

The woman handed a picture to the General, "Your willingness to listen shows me that you can accept this token of information General Hammond."

Hammond took the folded page from the woman's hand and opened it up, "How did you get this young lady?"

"She gave it to me." The woman nodded, "Before you question me allow me to introduce myself even though I know a few of me know who I am." She paused and took a deep breath, "I am Kimberly Hart and I work for the GSA and I have since I was fifteen."

Sam allowed her jaw to drop, "Kimberly Hart as in the gold medal gymnast?"

Kim nodded, "You may call me Kim."

"Young lady you being here is a matter of national security!" General Hammond barked

Kim nonchalantly tucked her hair behind her ear, "Do you think the GSA cares about national security? You just heard how powerful we are believed to be by a race that is known for its terror and cruelty."

"How did you come to be a member of this GSA?" Jacob asked

"I was fifteen and I was recruited because I had attitude, basically those were the words spoken to me when I was recruited. I had he attitude to pull off a secret life, I had the attitude to fight and mostly I was young enough to accept that my world was not what it seemed to be. I was among the first of this generation on Earth to be awakened. Earth had been allowed to sleep for the last three thousand years but an evil awakened and Earth became a target; that was twelve years ago." Kim explained

"You do realize that you will not be allowed to go free because of what you obviously found here on our base." The General replied.

"I have no intention of returning to the surface of Earth." Kim shook her head, "I have been called for and my time is counting down until I will be transported from this planet. You will not be able to stop what has already been put into motion."

"You are the first we have come across to talk about the GSA. What can you tell us? Did they indeed transport the people that call themselves the Corinthiums?" Jonas asked

"That is not a story for today that is a story for later in time." Kim shook her head, "basically all I can share today is that where there is hope there you know the GSA has already started winning."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow that Kim but remained speechless.

Kim stood up and placed a disc in the television unit on the wall before disappearing in a flash of pink light.

The TV came to life with a young woman's face, "Grampa, I know you must think I have been dead for the last seven years but I need you to know that this was only for your and mom and Dad's protection because I was needed elsewhere. I knew it would be too hard to live a double life so I chose what was more important. I know you will have hundreds of reasons why my decision was the wrong one but you need to know I live a very good life and now that you know we might be able to see each other again. I got this message to Kim to share with you. Before you come looking for the GSA you must stop and look around you. You will only find the GSA once you find where it exists all around you." The video stopped playing and the disc fell out of the TV and broke into several pieces.

Malek looked concerned, "Who was the person on the disc and who was she speaking to?"

General Hammond flipped the paper around, "She is my granddaughter and I thought she was dead seven years ago."


	5. Gathering Together

Billy sat at his desk and frowned. Kim was gone and he knew that it was only time till they connected the dots. He knew that it may come to zatark testing if they didn't believe his story. He knew that if he prepared himself he might be able to lie effectively to pass such a test. He had become excellent at lying in the last twelve years. He also knew that it wasn't time for him to be found out.

PRSG1

Sam sat in front of a computer terminal while Jonas and Teal'c searched other public records. SG1 had been assigned the task of researching how Kimberly Hart had gotten into the base but so far there was nothing. And for a person who was a gold medal gymnast there wasn't much public data to go by.

Jonas leaned over a file that had been sent to the SGC at the General's request, "Here is something!" Jonas paused, "Apparently Ms. Hart resigned from the gym where she was employed almost six months ago and moved out of her apartment four months ago."

"Yes I see that here," Sam sighed, "Up till then she was very regular, she never missed paying her rent. She hardly went out and partied, instead choosing to work on other routines. She was described as very devoted to her gymnastics."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Kimberly Hart however claims she has worked for the GSA since she was fifteen has she not?"

Sam sighed and shrugged, "If she has then there is no record of it in any of her files. The answer has to lie somewhere else."

Jonas looked at a fact on another folder and then glanced at the copy of a tabloid he had been reading, "This might be something she was born and raised in Angel Grove and according to her birthdate she was fifteen in 1990."

Jack took that moment to walk in, "Jonas how many times have I told you that tabloids will rot your brain?"

Sam nodded and did a search, "She may have been born in Angel Grove and was fifteen when the alleged power rangers showed up but so were about two hundred other teenagers…" Sam's voice dropped off as she looked at a picture, "Sir, you should see this picture."

Sam stepped aside so Jack could look at the picture on her screen. Jack cursed, "Oh no! Now that isn't possible…"

Jonas took a look, "Is that…?"

"Indeed it is Jonas Quinn!" Teal'c nodded

Sam read the caption, "Angel Grove High Students Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Jason Lee Scott, Zach Taylor and Billy Cranston participate in the park clean-up day along with several other students making the day a huge success."

"How did Trini get from Angel Grove to that planet that we encountered her on?" Jonas asked

"I have no idea but I am guessing that she was also involved with the GSA if that was indeed Trini Kwan we met out there." Sam said before searching up the other names in the list, "Jason Lee Scott and Zach Taylor both went missing about the same time as Trini Kwan went missing."

Jack recovered from shock, "So Trini Kwan went missing as did two of her other friends and now Kimberly Hart has joined them. Can we contact that other friend?"

Sam looked at the name and started typing in the name before stopping, "We can question him."

Jonas, Jack both responded, "We can?" and Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

Sam brought up the SGC manifest, "Dr. William Cranston."

Jack nodded, "He is behind all of this I can assure you of that!"

"We don't know that." Sam rolled her eyes.

Let's call him to the briefing room shall we and find out?" Jack asked

PRSG1

Billy sucked in a breath of air as he walked towards the briefing room. They had finally connected the dots about his connection to Kim. Now he had to answer for it.

As soon as he got to the briefing room he sat down and looked at SG1 and General Hammond

"Thank you for participating in this enquiry so willingly Dr. Cranston." General Hammond said

"No problem, I only want to get to the bottom of this as well." Billy said flatly feigning the shock that he knew he should feel.

"Can you confirm that you indeed did grow up in Angel Grove California and that you were friends with Kimberly Hart?" the General asked again

Billy nodded his head, "Yes I grew up in Angel Grove and I attended Angel Grove high school with Kim. We had been friends since preschool. She wasn't like other popular kids and accepted me for all my quirks even though she couldn't understand me half the time."

Sam leaned forward, "Did you notice anything different about her other than her acceptance of you?"

"No, and like I said we grew up together and I think she hung out with me because I helped her pass much of her science requirements." Billy shrugged, "In fact I was friends with Jason, Trini and Zach right from elementary school. I did get a little nervous when this new boy, who was a bit of a jock like Jason moved to town and started dating Kim but he accepted me as well, I think he knew if he wanted Kim her friends were a package deal."

"Speaking of Jason Trini and Zach, what do you know about them?" Jack asked curiously, "You are aware we have run into a person who looks like and calls her Trini on our excursions through the gate."

"I really have no clue as to how that could be. I was told she died in a fire." Billy shook his head in feigned disbelief. "I actually was wondering if something was going to happen to Kim and my warning to her is what made her step back from the competition side of gymnastics."

Jonas tilted his head, "You warned her about what?"

"Jason and Zach disappeared and I felt that Trini might have been killed because of their successes with the peace summit. That is the reason why I have never published any papers or made a name for myself. I was afraid that something might happen to me. It is also the reason why my friend Tommy is a science teacher and not a big name paleontologist like he could be." Billy shrugged, "Call it paranoia if you will but I have been afraid."

Sam looked at Billy again, "You are afraid yet you claim to not know anything different about them?"

"Wouldn't you be afraid if you are lead to believe that three of your friends are kidnapped or killed from two different places in less than a day?" Billy said leaning forward

Everyone nodded in agreement and General Hammond asked, "I have one question for you, did you know an Ashley Hammond?"

Billy nodded, "yes I knew Ashley, she was a good kid, a few grades below me but I tutored her in science a couple of times. You have my condolences."

General Hammond tilted his head, "I have recently found out that she hasn't been dead either, do you think or did you ever think that there might be any connection between your friends and her group of friends?"

Billy shrugged again, "Honestly I never really gave any thought about that. Their deaths or disappearances were two years apart and Ashley and her friends were not as well known by any means. They also if I remember the article right were killed in a rock slide while backpacking in Europe and their bodies were never recovered. In Trini's however there had been a burnt body that had been recovered from the fire that appeared to be about her height and stature but it was impossible to get any genetic details from the body."

Jonas leaned forward again, "Are you a Power Ranger?"

Jack slapped his face and groaned. "Jonas what did I tell you about that question?"

Billy laughed, "That is alright Colonel, if I had a penny for every time I was asked that I would be a rich man." Billy turned to Jonas, "Me a Power Ranger, that is really funny because aren't they supposed to be muscular and good fighters? I have two left feet!"

PRSG1

Daniel looked around at his surroundings and looked at who was next to him. It was the first time since his ascension that he had seen another ascended being. He sighed in relief as he realized that it was Oma Desala. "Where are we, why did you stop me from destroying Anubis?"

"I told you before that that was against the rules." Oma Desala responded not mincing words or responding cryptically, "we have been summoned for a meeting of the high council."

Daniel looked around and realized he could see thousands of other members of the Ascended.

Another person approached Daniel, "I welcome you to the council. I know the rules were never explained to you so I will explain. We live solitary lives normally because of the amount of energy we consume if we are amassed in large groups."

"But if that is so how can we all be together now?" Daniel asked looking around.

Another female member came towards them, "I am Daiya and we can be together now because of an event known as an overload in which the universal energy that we feed off of has negated itself so we gather together with the mortals that are our hands and feet in the universe."

"Mortals, but I thought we couldn't interfere?" Daniel responded

"Correct we cannot interfere however we have people who carry on our mission and serve the universe in the ways that we used to." Daiya said softly, "We meet with them during an overload and give them direction but otherwise we do not interfere with them at all."

The other member that was standing with them shrugged, "We do however give them suggestions but it is all on their own accord how they act with the information."

Daiya nodded, "there is a difference on what is considered what depending on what side of the energy barrier you are on when you interfere."

Daniel asked, "What do you mean energy barrier?"

Daiya nodded, "You will learn that at a later time depending on what you choose during the meeting."

Daniel looked up to see people start to come in to the meeting area in various ways some seemed to appear out of colorful beams of light in a way not unlike the Asguard transporter beams. Others walked in from a staging ground further off from the meeting place. However none came through the star gate which he could see off in the distance facing away from where he stood. Many of the people were human however he could tell that others differed slightly from humans in build while others differed greatly. He could name every race that appeared before them and gathered in a group that faced the ascended ones.

Daniel despite everything that he found he knew about this meeting was surprised when a young woman stepped forward to hand a set of discs over to the man he had just been talking to. This young woman wore a set of military BDU's that displayed SGC patches and she looked very familiar to him but he was unable to place her identity with his human knowledge.

The male she had handed the discs to nodded his head and thanked her, "have you had a chance to look over anything that is reported on these discs?"

"Yes I have looked over the information and even had a few moments of talking with some members of a team known as SG1. They are the team that is looking for the GSA." The girl responded

Daiya nodded, "We thank you Kimberly for giving up your comfortable life on Earth for this cause, it has been decided that the best cause would be to reform the original Earth team"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You mean I will be joining Trini, Jason and Zach?" she glanced back towards three other people who were dressed as pirates.

"Yes you shall be specialist pink. You have been chosen because Zordon had selected the best when he recruited your team." Daiya nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." Kim nodded and went to stand with the three she had indicated but looked like she had much more to say.

Daniel got quite the surprise when a newcomer arrived to the meeting. The flash of light revealed a small group of three Asguard.

Daiya nodded, "Welcome fellow Brethren, it has been many years since we were able to partake a meeting with any of the Asguard."

The Asguard conferred among themselves before responding, "We are regretfully sorry for our extended absence however the war with the replicators has been hard and we have not been able to get away to meet with many of our allies."

"We understand completely. Our war with the darkness has not been going well until recently either." Daiya responded. "Our cause has not been helped by the escalating war going on just beyond the energy barrier with the Goa'uld."

Another woman stepped forward from behind Daiya, "Is now not the time to proceed with matters at hand?"

Daiya nodded, "Yes indeed you are correct Dimetria."

Dimetria nodded and bowed, "Kimberly will you tell us what you know?"

Kim stepped forward and faced the rest of the gathered, "I was asked to join you hear after I retrieved information downloaded from the computers of the SGC. I then had to read the files through and take note on some of the information."

The male that had collected the discs nodded, "that information will be available in the morphing grid the next time any of you fight."

"I took from the information three things that apply to us as rangers." Kim continued, "the first being that the SGC has discovered the location of one of the former peace settlements that broke off from the GSA, they have been obliterated by the Goa'uld however it is uncertain whether the Goa'uld were able to obtain any of the secrets those people ever had, second is that the team SG1 has discovered one of the old phase generators which allowed exposed people to see into the realm of our ancestors.

Another member of the assembled party spoke up and Daniel recognized them as a Triforian, "Those were forbidden because of the unpredictability of what you could see while under the influence."

Kim nodded, "They found it on a forgotten world on the other side of the energy barrier, and they also found out there an early genetic machine."

Daniel heard a few people behind him curse.

Kim continued, "The race of aliens on the planet has announced that they will destroy the device once they correct the problems caused to them by a member of the Goa'uld who learned to use the device."

Daiya shook her head, "It was only left alone because it was thought that no one would get it to work. We never tested it against people who didn't have the ranger gene so it was deemed harmless."

Daniel looked at Daiya, "What do you mean the ranger gene?"

"The ranger gene is a gene in many of the people you see before you. They possess an extra gene in their genetic code that allows them to have a more mental connection with their environment. Many races can experience this gene however Humans have a much higher rate of occurrence due to their genetic similarities to that of our mortal form." Daiya explained

"This Gene also makes human DNA very pliable to accept new abilities it still however only occurs in less than fifteen percent of all humans in the universe." The Asguard representative responded

Daniel became disturbed at the thought, "this machine was the only one out there right?"

"Out beyond our space it was the only one. It had been forgotten about in the haste of our surrendering much of the galaxy to the Goa'uld. We couldn't fight the Goa'uld and the darkness at the same time. Once we put up the energy barrier our powers are much weakened out there as you must know very well Daniel." Daiya responded

Daniel nodded as he realized that he felt much stronger standing here with the rest of the Ascended ones.

A young woman who wore a heavy grey overcoat and Daniel knew was representing the planet KO-35 stood, "we will take the information passed down and we will figure out how to use it to our advantage."

Dimetria nodded, "Shall it be so Ashley?"

"This war will be won and then we can go back to being the prosperous universe we once were." Ashley nodded confidently

Many people rose to return to staging grounds where they would meet individually and discuss things with representatives from the ascended community.

Daiya and a small contingent remained with Daniel and Oma Desala and Dimetria questioned "Must we discuss your belligerence Oma?"

"What Belligerence do you mean?" Oma asked back

"You have been reminded that we all can't hold preferences towards those affected by the Goa'uld and that if you didn't stop recruiting from those people without explaining the rules in full to everyone you recruited you would be brought back into the fold and kept there." Daiya frowned

"Shall we give you one more chance?" Dimetria asked, "Are you of value to us?"

Oma nodded, "I shall take that to heart."

"Before you leave, you will promise to guide that entire planet that you ascended before you move onto any other form of recruitment." Daiya warned, "Or you will see us do something that we don't like doing."

Oma Desala nodded and left the area in a flash of light returning to her own projects.

Daiya turned to Daniel, "You have two choices because of your actions."

"My actions?" Daniel asked looking at those around him.

"Did you clearly understand the rules of our people?" Dimetria enquired

"Oma only told me bits and pieces but never the entire thing." Daniel shrugged, "I never worried about it because I never saw any others who could tell me the rest of the rules."

"Well Know that sending people back to the mortal plain is not something we enjoy doing however we have to do it on occasion." Daiya said sadly, "But given your lack of knowledge and the full set of rules concerning our behaviors inside or outside the energy barrier you could have a chance to stick with one of us for the next couple thousand years."

Daniel looked from person to person in this group, "If I choose to leave the ascended plane of existence what would happen to me? I died from radiation poisoning in my previous life, or I was about to."

"You will begin your life as Daniel Jackson anew. You would return to your human body completely healthy at the point in life you were at before your untimely accident." Daiya nodded

"If I choose that route when would I leave?" Daniel asked

"Is that the choice that you want to make?" Dimetria asked

"Uhh, I think so…" Daniel asked unsure of his decision.

"Then you leave now." Daiya nodded and pushed him back away from the group causing him to vanish from the assembled members of the group.


	6. Moving Forward

AN: So this first scene is a little something that I had to write. I needed to add in that there was some time in which Daniel and Jonas transitioned each other in and out of the base at the beginning of season seven. I loved Jonas Quinn and I felt very disappointed when they just dropped his character like yesterday's moldy leftovers. He had so much potential and I genuinely smiled when he smiled because it was his "first time" doing something. Instead they dropped him and brought Daniel back, not that I am complaining because the show was still good. I do have one nitpick about Jonas and that was… gee did he ever recover from brain surgery fast.

"So you are sure you are going to be going back to Kelowna?" Daniel asked as he walked around his, no Jonas', no his lab following Jonas around as he packed up items that were exclusively his.

"Yes, we discussed this." Jonas turned to Daniel, "For the first time since you died I feel as if I am going to be welcomed home. There is much to do now that my planet is striving for peace."

"Well, I get that; I was just hoping you would stay a while longer, at least until your injury heals or more of my memory returns." Daniel protested having gotten used to the Kelownan's presence around the SGC.

"Fraiser has given me a clean bill of health and this new position needs me as soon as possible." Jonas replied, "Besides I have been quizzing you for the last few weeks now and I don't think you are going to have a problem remembering anything. Your memory is just fine; you just need to test it every now and then."

Daniel stopped at a large bound book, "I still need you around, for example what about this book that you recovered on…" he scratched his head as he attempted to remember the gate code for the planet.

"Corinthum," Jonas replied using the planet's name. "You can have at it, maybe your newfound ability to read ancient will prove beneficial, aside from references to the planets name here on Earth I can't find any equivalent to the language written in that book. Nor can I isolate their culture to any distinct earth culture. We met people who were very ethnically as well as culturally diverse on the planet."

"Do you at least know what the book describes?" Daniel asked as he flipped through pages of text.

"Apparently it is a book that describes how to operate the giant city ship located on their planet." Jonas shrugged.

Daniel closed the book and followed after Jonas again, "You mean the planet has a ship the size of a city?"

"No, it's only surviving city is a ship that brought their people to the planet about 9,000 years ago." Jonas informed Daniel.

"I think I am going to have to see this in person." Daniel said highly interested.

Jonas sighed with a hiss, "Not going to be able to happen for a while I'm afraid. They sealed their gate to protect them from anything that might harm their planet as they rebuild. Apparently they didn't even know their planet had one prior to us coming through the star gate."

"You do know that I hate you right?" Daniel cursed

"No, I don't think you do. You are just saying that because you are jealous of me." Jonas shook his head, "I will say that if you ever do get invited back to Corinthum, I will not turn down an invitation to go with you all."

"Why do you choose Corinthum over all of all the planets that you got to travel to?" Daniel asked.

Jonas whistled and avoided eye contact as he grabbed a few more things to stuff into his bag.

"You met someone there didn't you?" Daniel shook his head.

"Alright so I found a few of their people attractive, it isn't like I haven't read about all the girls who seduced you on different worlds." Jonas shook his head, "I just really admired their strength and perseverance. Corinthum provides a lot of parallels to many societies but without one key factor, their history is older than most and with no evident history with the Goa'uld."

"That is two key facts." Daniel accused.

"Alright so shoot me… wait don't shoot me. You have a briefing to get to and I need to finish packing. I will see you later in the gate room when I leave." Jonas announced

PR

Kim sat on a rock and looked at the night sky, "Do you ever miss Earth Trini?"

"I try not to think about it too much." Trini sighed as she watched the stars with Kim.

"I guess you are right… but the fact still remains, I miss my cat." Kim laughed

Trini rolled over, "what about Tommy?"

Kim chuckled even harder, "You really are out of the loop aren't you?"

"What do you mean; did you and Tommy break up?" Trini asked looking shocked

"Not in so many words. I guess you could say." Kim shrugged, "We did have our differences but they didn't drive us apart. I think we both decided that if we are to fight in this war then we should put a hold on our relationship."

"I don't think I understand, we were told to live our lives to the best of our ability and we could say no at any point." Trini asked shaking her head.

"I don't think it is that simple. I mean Tommy is very devoted to the mission; he has successfully mentored a team and I think we both felt that if we formed a relationship and something like this happened we wouldn't be able to say no. I mean what if we had children now and I was asked to come here and fight?" Kim asked her friend back, "I mean there is always that time after the war to have the happy life we always wanted."

Trini frowned, "Do you think there will be an end?"

It was Kim's turn to look shocked, "You don't mean that do you?"

"You haven't been out here very long Kim," Trini shook her head, "Some days there doesn't seem to be an end to the fighting and if we aren't fighting we are training as hard as we can to improve our skill. Besides what will I do after the war ends?"

"You could come back to Earth, I am sure Billy would love to see you again." Kim smiled as she punched her friend in the arm.

"You think that is wise? People think I am dead; apparently there is even a casket with a body in in?" Trini asked with a small smile.

"True, did you even know that I went to your funeral and I cried; I was such a sap." Kim laughed

"You didn't did you?" Trini became shocked, "Did you know?"

Kim shrugged, "I think we all had our suspicions what with Zach and Jason disappearing as well but if you mean were we informed of your true location then no we weren't. We felt it best to keep our knowledge of what was going on a secret so if we were compromised we couldn't give anything away to the authorities. I also know that individually we knew small details so that it was like a puzzle fitting the pieces together."

Jason and Zach came running over carrying something between the two of them

Trini jumped up, "Did you find it?"

"Right where the map said it would be!" Jason exclaimed proudly as he set the load down.

Kim scrambled over and eyed the box, "you two were digging around all this time for a treasure chest? That isn't ironic at all!"

"Kim you have much to learn hanging with the rest of us again." Zach laughed as he shook his head

Trini nodded, "It is our duty to search for the greatest treasure and to put all the pieces together about our powers."

Jason nodded, "Basically our powers were created long ago but they were determined to be too powerful for an ordinary ranger of the time to handle so everything was scattered across the universe and broken into smaller increments. However it was determined recently that these powers were now usable."

"You missed it, we had to bust into a Zangyack ship to steal our morphers." Zach said making a punching motion.

Trini rolled her eyes, "yes unfortunately that is why the Zangyack Empire is now attacking GSA planets and not huddling down inside Onyxian space."

"How did the darkness get their hands on our morphers?" Kim said picking up the morpher she had been given.

"I don't think it was intentional that they had the morphers or that they even knew what they had. I think the morphers had been buried and then Onyxian space has expanded and changed its borders over time so that they were sort of just swallowed up by the Zangyack." Jason shook his head

"So what is in the chest?" Kim asked eyeing the large chest again.

Trini grinned, "Our powers," she lit a lamp as Zach used a key on the lock.

The lock swung open to reveal a chest full of small figurines. Kim reached down to pick one up and examine it, "I know this ranger!"

Jason nodded, "all the powers in this box are a duplicate of every power that has ever been used to fight the darkness with."

Trini shrugged, "More like all the powers used to fight are duplicates of these powers. All the powers used were originally meant to be used by one team."

"But it was something like the morphing grid was too unpredictable and the powers were too wild." Zach took the figurine from Kim

"Apparently, the morphing grid is much tamer now that most of the powers have been used at least once." Jason said taking the figurine from Zach, "You said you knew this ranger?"

Kim nodded, "Yes that is PteraYellow, and she is one of Tommy's rangers. To most she is Kira Ford." Kim took the figurine back from Jason, "so what do we do with these?"

Trini took it from Kim and pressed a lever on the back. "These are the keys to our powers. You flip them up to reveal a key that will work in your morpher."

"So when do we start our campaign now that we have our powers?" Kim asked reaching for the key that represented her original power.

"We still have other pieces to look for. It isn't safe to use the morphers with just these keys. We really should find the five baseline keys that will give us our unique form." Zach shook his head as he explained.

"Those keys are not here?" Kim asked curiously

"No, they were separated so that the power wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. We also have to find our zords." Jason shrugged, "Don't think we haven't been out here all this time doing nothing though."

"I don't think that at all." Kim said with a frown, "When do you think Billy and Tommy will rejoin us?"

"I assume Billy will be called for soon. However hearsay is that Tommy won't be joining us out here. He has so many powers already and is a mentor to a team." Trini shrugged, "but right now there isn't a sixth ranger for our team anyways."

"I heard that there is a sixth power out there. But it was hidden away from the rest and the seeker of that power must search a different path on their own." Jason explained.

SG1RPM

Tenaya rubbed her fingers across the display screen of her reader and sighed at the reports that were now coming in. The GSA had made contact and the communication channels were opened once again. The news that came across didn't sound good to her but she didn't know the full impact as the reports were still vague. A representative would be coming before long to make the necessary changes and help her people resume their place within the alliance.

After the encounter with the team from Earth Tenaya had isolated herself in the memory core of what had been Venjix's palace. She had gotten eagle squadron to halt their demolition of the place just in time. Dillon had decided that it was too dangerous for her to be going out with him so she turned to looking for any and all information that might have been on file about the strange device known as the Star gate.

Part of her wished for her direct link to the computers but the other part of her was grateful that that had been one of the first things to go. She didn't know if a direct link would reenergize anything that may have been left behind of the virus. She was thankful for the new invention of the screen reader that allowed her to read everything with her fingers that came off of the computers.

Unplugging the data receiver which had been plugged in to receive the daily news stream she fumbled until she found the cord that would plug her reader back into the core computers. She had been at this for weeks now but so far she had found nothing about the star gate.

She heard footsteps coming down the corridor. "Tenaya do you need any help?"

Looking towards the voice, "No Gemma, I am good for right now."

"Scott asked me to come out and check on you. I think he is worried about you." Gemma whispered.

"That is a good one; Scott being worried about me." Tenaya laughed

"Are you still looking for references to the star gate?" Gemma asked

"There has to be something here. Venjix might not have known what it was but he must have known it was something." Tenaya muttered

Gemma placed a list of braille words in front of Tenaya, "I took the words and concepts of what the star gate does and translated it into other languages and then translated them back. Maybe some of the other meanings might reveal something."

"Thanks, I had searched a bunch of different words but I had run out of words to describe the object in our common language. Maybe the alternative meanings from other languages will have an effect." Tenaya took the list.

"I have to go; we are heading out to take out one of the last Venjix satellite towers." Gemma nodded as she ran back towards the entrance.

Tenaya searched the list for a new meaning before typing anything into the computer. Immediately the core began spitting back information to her. And she gasped as the information raced past her fingertips. Venjix had known what it was and he had been secretly trying to figure out how to use it against the entire GSA. Luckily for them Venjix had never gotten to star gate to work.

Copying the data she stuffed all of her equipment into a bag before feeling her way to the door following the path that she had had memorized from her time living in the palace. Once out in the fresh air she followed an exact pattern to get her back to Corinth. Dillon had been worried about her walking around in the wastelands however she had proven to him that she knew exactly how many paces it took to get her from the palace to Corinth.


	7. Tenaya Returns

"Incoming Traveler No IDC received!" Daniel ran into the control room behind the rest of SG1 and watched as the iris closed.

General Hammond nodded as the iris closed and addressed Sam. "Major is there any risk of attack?"

Sam sat at a console and looked at the computer readouts, "No, Sir there is no visible variation of any magnitude of anything coming through the gate."

Harriman responded, "Sir I am receiving a radio transmission. Colonel, you are going to want to hear this."

Jack crossed his arms and nodded as Hammond turned to also listen.

"_This is Captain Scott Truman of Eagle Squadron premier fighter unit of the Corinth City Defense which is the primary military of the CSA representing the GSA. We would like permission to send a sole traveler to your planet in order to discuss some recent findings. Please respond!"_

Harriman looked up at the General, "Should I send a reply?"

Hammond looked at Jack, "What do you think Colonel?"

"It certainly sounds like the one that we met who identified himself as Scott Truman and he got all the acronyms correctly."

Sam shook her head, "I recommend that we allow them to proceed. They are far from Goa'uld space and their gate has been supposedly buried since we last visited them. I doubt they have been compromised."

Daniel pointed out, "Unless the GSA is actually our enemy and the GSA is going to use our trust of them against us."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Indeed, however not likely, their weaponry at their disposal would be equally matched by our own firepower."

General nodded his head, "Alright we will let them visit however I want to Gate room ready for an ambush. Open the iris and send a confirmation Major."

Sam spoke into the radio and sent a confirmation as soldiers ran into the gate room and took their positions around the ramp.

A few moments passed and a young woman stood at the edge of the event horizon and Jack swore, "Aw Hell!" Jack leaned forward and ordered into the mic, "Stand down, hold your fire!"

Hammond looked at the Colonel shocked, "Colonel you had better have a good reason to order my men to stand down so soon."

Teal'c stepped forward, "Colonel O'Neill indeed does have a valid reason, "that is Tenaya."

"You mean to tell me that the Corinthiums have sent us a blind girl?" Hammond barked and SG1 left the control room and went to the gate room.

Hammond watched as the girl jumped as the soldiers all stood down as SG1 approached the young woman before him.

Sam reached out her arm and spoke to the girl, "Tenaya, it is alright I am Major Carter."

Tenaya ducked her head slightly, "Major Carter it is good to hear your voice once more."

"We have many questions for you however before we do that we have to take you to be examined by our medical staff." Sam said gently as she took Tenaya's hand and led her down the ramp.

"Colonel O'Neill I know you said we should call and you visit us when we were ready but there isn't any time. I had to relay this information to you. The GSA representatives told us that you must know the information I carry with me." Tenaya said to the Colonel

SG1PR

Janet walked up to Tenaya in the infirmary, "Janet this is Tenaya, she is from Corinthum."

"Yes, I read the report." Janet nodded with a smile, "Hello Tenaya, I am Dr. Fraiser, is it alright if I take a look at you?"

Tenaya ringed her hands together and then nodded nervously. "I promise I won't do anything unnecessary but I just have to have a peak to make sure you're not carrying any harmful bacteria."

"I am blind, not stupid Doctor!" Tenaya exclaimed, "I know this is a necessary procedure."

Sam hid a smiled at Tenaya's comeback, "Janet, you should remember that she has photo sensitivity to bright lights."

Janet nodded and held up her flashlight, "Tenaya I am just going to check your eyes quickly. I was told that you don't remember how you became blind?"

Tenaya grimaced from the pain as the light glanced briefly across her eyes, "That is correct, my memory was wiped however Dr. K believes that there is evidence that my blindness was caused by a sickness when I was an infant."

Janet placed a stethoscope to Tenaya's chest and listened before calling Dana over to finish the exam. Janet pulled the curtain around Tenaya and beckoned for Sam to follow her into her office.

"What is this all about Janet?" Sam asked once the door was closed.

"When I just listened to Tenaya's heart I heard something else besides her heart."

"What kind of sound?" Sam asked

"I heard a rattling noise that had a rhythmic beat to it. Are you sure her world has no history with the Goa'uld?" Janet asked.

"I am sure however I know that this Dr. K who appears to be a child prodigy as well as one of Corinthum's leading surviving scientists was very worried and protective about something concerning Tenaya and her brother. Something they consider the hybrid experiments."

"I am going to need to do further tests on this matter before I can declare her safe. I am also going to want a heavier guard on her until we know she isn't a danger." Janet shook her head as she picked up her phone to call the General.

SG1PR

Dana looked at Tenaya as she prepared to draw a blood sample, "It is a pleasure to meet someone from Corinthum." Dana nodded as she walked over with a tourniquet and started to fasten it around one arm.

Tenaya stopped Dana, "please take the blood from my other arm, my blood flow is very poor on this side."

Dana nodded and preceded to place the band around Tenaya's other arm. "I was surprised to learn that the SGC had made contact with Corinthum."

Tenaya's face became questioning, "what do you mean?"

Dana set down the needle after applying the Tourniquet and placed Tenaya's hand on her bare wrist hoping the motion would mean something to the other girl. It did because Tenaya quickly looked away and nodded her head.

Janet stepped back into the room as Dana inserted the needle into Tenaya's arm but didn't interfere until the blood had been drawn.

Dana left the room and Janet nodded, "Tenaya I need to ask you a few additional questions."

"You heard something else besides my heart didn't you?" Tenaya nodded sadly, "I was hoping that that would be overlooked when I volunteered to come here."

"You know what is going on inside of you then?" Janet asked surprised

"Yes it is kind of hard not to know." Tenaya nodded, "I was once what you call a cyborg. On Corinthum we are called Hybrids and we were created by Venjix."

"Venjix is the name you gave to the virus that nearly wiped out your people?" Janet asked

Tenaya nodded, "It kidnapped thousands of people and injected many of us with a bionic virus that turned us into hybrids. If you want to do a body scan you can check out my story however I can assure you that I am not contagious and even more I can tell you that my body is in a process of transforming itself back into organic matter."

SG1PR

Janet sat at the briefing table while the closed circuit monitors displayed Tenaya in a VIP room waiting. "I performed two body scans on Tenaya in the last twenty-four hours at her request."

General Hammond nodded, "what did the results say?"

"The results confirmed her story sir. She claims to have been at one time over eighty percent mechanical, she is now at some approximately forty percent and it is falling. I marked evidence of decay in just the twenty four hours however it is very microscopic."

Daniel shook his head, "Well that is far more advanced than we are."

Jack shook his head, "You mean that virus turned her into a machine and now she is turning human again?"

"Yes that is what her story demonstrates. She has no idea how far this transformation will go as she showed me her right hand is completely artificial and she is unsure of if her arm will retain functionality if her right arm transforms back but so far her body has been stabilizing the artificial parts and bringing them into sync with the rest of her body. She also revealed to me that during this time that she was a hybrid she could see however the implants allowing this have since degraded." Janet explained as she revealed the test results.

Jack whistled, "Someone should give Star Trek whatever she is on, it would be handy against the Borg!"

General Hammond nodded ignoring the comment from Jack, "Do we trust her?"

"I think it is safe to trust her. Although; I want to request an opportunity to meet with this Dr. K." Janet shook her head, "I don't see her as any risk to the base."

Jack laughed, "You are going to feel very old yet very dumb to Dr. K. Although I doubt she will come here, apparently she is afraid of the outdoors."

"I have been informed that she is a bit on the young side." Janet responded

SG1PR

Tenaya was escorted into the briefing room and Hammond apologized for the delays in their meeting.

"I understand completely, as SG1 knows we don't allow anyone access to our city without a body scan." Tenaya nodded, "My people also understood that this trip might take a while if you felt at all threatened by what I once was. But they also believed that you would accept me as you seem to have done."

"Yes your people are proving interesting and we greatly anticipate the idea of eventually creating an alliance with you." Hammond nodded his head.

"I hope that one day we will be able to create an alliance however I feel that that may still be a bit in the future. I have come to ask for your help however and to educate you in some of the ways and a bit of history of the GSA." Tenaya explained

"Finally someone is willing to talk! All we have had are very cryptic encounters." Jack exclaimed at the thought of hearing something new.

"Well I hope that my news does not disappoint you." Tenaya shrugged, "After your visit to Corinthum I was pulled from my duties in the wastelands and instead with the aid of a screen reader went to the remains of the Venjix core. There I found some startling information which I took to the representatives."

Sam paused, "I am curious about this screen reader?"

Tenaya smiled, "Of course, a screen reader is a device that we use on Corinthum for people with seeing impairments." She reached into her side bag and pulled out a rectangle device with a surface that was layered with little bumps. "I plug in data cards to this port and it converts the text into a system of raised dots which I can then read or I can plug it into any computer terminal and the screen turns into a keyboard if the terminal I need doesn't have a keyboard I can use and from there I can either save the files I access and read them on my screen or I can use a voice reader to read to me the files to me verbally."

Sam gazed at the device, "That is amazing! We have had a lot of progress with computers recently but never have we come up with anything like that."

Jack nodded his head, "We also haven't destroyed ourselves with a computer virus."

Tenaya sat the device down and gulped on air a little bit. "Colonel, I understand but don't think you are intimidating me at all."

Hammond nodded, "Can we get back on topic please?"

"Well I attempted to search through the Venjix databanks but for the longest time I couldn't find anything." Tenaya explained, "About a month ago I found something however with the help of Gemma. I found that Venjix had uncovered the stargate while demolishing Ledge City. I also found that it tried destroying it but failed as you previously speculated. Venjix then attempted to figure it out but couldn't. None of the records I found showed that it ever got the gate working."

Daniel nodded confused, "and the important information is?"

"Records showed that something or someone came through the stargate," Tenaya blurted out, "However from that point forth Venjix had a special troupe guard the gate but classified all information about it from the generals."

"How are you sure that none of these Generals knew about the gate?" Teal'c asked folding his hands in front of himself.

Tenaya pinched her nose, "I know because I was one of his top generals."

Jack bolted up from his seat, "You… Were on Venjix's side?"

"Yes however not by my own will. Venjix scrubbed my memories and made me believe I was a machine. I will not go into some of the ordeals I went through but you should know that everything I have said is the truth and that I have been purged of any of the virus' control by the antivirus that courses through my veins." Tenaya nodded.

"So you have come to us because something came through your gate?" Daniel reasoned, "Are your people worried that there might be another enemy on your planet? Did the records ever show if this person or thing made contact with this Venjix?"

Tenaya shook her head, "No however whatever came through could be on the planet still unless they never made it into the dome. Venjix kept the gate guarded after that and then during the last year the people of Corinth have been only allowed out of the city under guard because of the nomads and then prior to this visit our gate has been sealed."

Hammond leaned forward, "So does your Colonel want our people to come through and see if we can find your intruder?"

Tenaya shook her head, "No, not at the immediate moment. More so we just want information on people who could have potentially come through the gate and any strengths or weaknesses they might have."

"How do you know it wasn't a member of the GSA come to keep an eye on what was going on?" Daniel theorized.

"We know that it wasn't a GSA member because they don't facilitate the use of the Stargates. In fact our representative was under the impression that the stargate on our planet had been removed prior to our colonization of the planet 9000 years ago."

"We have encountered a world that falls in the middle of GSA space that had a gate." Teal'c enquired

"I don't know much on this topic because as I have said before my memory was scrubbed. However I was given a crash course in GSA history prior to coming here." Tenaya explained, "once a long time ago the original members of the GSA were part of a peaceful coalition with many other races that spanned galaxies but then they went away to focus on another galaxy that had not yet been developed. When they returned the Galaxy had been overrun by an evil race which was just revealed to us as the Goa'uld. After attempts at peace with them which failed the GSA went to war with the Goa'uld and won however they were weakened severely and compromised. During this time of weakness a new enemy appeared and took over an entire sector of space. The GSA feared that the Goa'uld and this new evil would mix and make each other stronger so they sealed themselves into a region of space which successfully locked the evil inside as well. Earth was an anchor point because the power was already strong there all this ended about 12,000 years ago."

"The Goa'uld were already on Earth by that time and they didn't leave until much later in the timeline." Teal'c explained to Tenaya.

"Yes, it has been explained to me that Earth was always considered neutral ground as Earth was the anchor point for the universal power grid and the power intensified when the energy barrier line was drawn at Earth. The GSA managed to guard the space just beyond Earth and if the Goa'uld came too far into GSA space they were met with zero tolerance. But because this energy barrier was meant to keep the darkness in they stopped using the stargates which they had been using for many millennia. They stopped using them because it made it too easy for the darkness to gain access to the Goa'uld. Instead members of the GSA who wish to get from one point to another with little to no travel time facilitate a system that translates into teleportation and uses a system of relay stations to direct the traffic between different worlds. Don't ask me to explain that further because I don't understand the concept." Tenaya finished describing.

Hammond nodded as he took in the information she had piled on top of them. "So all your people want is information about different races out there?"

Before Tenaya could answer Jack interrupted, "So the GSA have forbidden use of the stargate however you just traveled here using one."

"Yes, however it isn't an outright forbidden topic. We are not slaves or restricted to any one thing under the GSA law. We have rights and freedoms. We can choose what is right for each of our planets and individuals have all the right to say yes or no to anything asked of them." Tenaya nodded and explained, "Right now the stargate is something new and even though we have been told about the stargate and the reasons why it isn't used, Colonel Truman has decided that for the time being we will facilitate use of the stargate with caution and discretion."

"And that means?" Hammond asked

"We will most likely seal our gate again until a better method can be devised." Tenaya explained.

Hammond nodded, "I will talk to my superiors about giving you the information you have asked for, I should know by the end of the day."

"I have one more request that was asked of me by the civilian council." Tenaya said after a pause, "I know it might seem strange that all of this was asked by me seeing as I am just one person who many would limit because of my impairment but I was sent because of the relationship I had established with SG1."

"What kind of a request is this one?" Hammond enquired

"This is a request that sort of needs to be kept off of public records just for your peoples own security. I need to locate a group known as Space Patrol Delta. Years ago when the group was formed and they offered to put an agency on Corinthum it was declined because we had these huge dreams of how we were going to protect ourselves that we felt we didn't need the external protection of this group." Tenaya explained, "However now that our pride has been crushed we need to approach them but all requests need to be made in person."

"How will we be of assistance to this feat?" Teal'c enquired.

"We don't have a ship of our own nor does our representative have the means to get us to their headquarters so our only other option would be to approach the group that is stationed here on Earth." Tenaya reasoned.

"I will look into seeing if this group exists however until then why don't you return to your room or get a bite to eat?" the Hammond suggested.

Tenaya nodded in agreement as she rose from her chair while one of her guards took her elbow to guide her to the door. "Thank you for your assistance." She thanked the guard as they walked

"It is not a problem ma'am." The guard smiled as he led her from the room

"You have done this a time or two. I can feel it in the way you lead; most people seem hesitant or unsure if they don't do this regularly." Tenaya said

"My younger sister is blind and I used to lead her around a lot like this so that she didn't have to use her cane or to help her navigate buffet lines." The guard explained.

SG1PR

SG1 was sitting at the table discussing Tenaya's latest request when the Stargate activated. Jack rolled his eyes as they went down to the control room, "who else is going to knock on our door?"

Walter sat at his station and looked up as SG1 and Hammond walked in, "We are receiving Jonas' IDC sir."

"Open the Iris Sargent." Hammond nodded ready to welcome the Kelownan back to the SGC.

Jonas stepped through the stargate and waved at SG1 when he saw them in the control room, "Sorry to come on such short notice but my schedule was clear and I really just needed to get away for a while."

Hammond nodded, "Welcome back Jonas Quinn."

Jonas scratched his head, "Thank you sir, I was hoping you wouldn't mind my coming for a few days."

Daniel leaned in, "I was actually going to give you a call later concerning a request you made before you left."

"Did the people of Corinthum invite you for a visit?" Jonas asked with a smile

"Not quite!" Jack rocked to his toes with a look of desperation

Sam shook her head, "Tenaya is here with us for a short stay."

"Really?" Jonas asked with another smile, "Do you think I could join in with any discussions with Tenaya, I acknowledge I am no longer a part the SGC but I did come to understand some of her peoples culture during our short visit there."

"For some reason, I think Tenaya will like Jonas better than me." Daniel voiced his opinion.

"She likes you just fine Danny-boy." Jack said slapping Daniel's back.

Hammond nodded, "Your knowledge might come in handy in this case."

After everyone had started heading up the steps a technician slipped Jonas a magazine. Jonas nodded and slipped it into his side bag. He wasn't about to reveal where he received his all his tabloids and there was no rule that he couldn't keep getting them even though he lived back on Kelowna. Tabloids were considered filth and trash.

Going into the briefing room Jonas took a seat at the table and grinned at the thought of sitting at this table again. Sam handed him a banana and a coffee and he knew it was made to be. "So what sort of request did Tenaya make? When we visited her world her people didn't want anything from us, nor did they need anything from us."

"They want a list of potential bad guys and their weaknesses because apparently there might be a Goa'uld or other non GSA baddie on Corinthum and they may have been there for some time," Jack responded.

"Are the Corinthiums ready to talk about an alliance with the people of Earth?" Jonas asked

"Not yet, they are more interested on reaching a group they believe is operating here on Earth known as Space Patrol Delta. Apparently they feel this group would be better off protecting then than we would." Sam shook her head.

"Well if all bad guys who might attack their world are like what we ran into on P4Z-4X2 I don't think the SGC would be a good protection for the people of Corinthum." Jonas threw in his advice.

Jack nodded, "Ahh, you mean those Zing-Zane guys?"

Daniel looked at a page in front of him, "I believe the report called them Zangyack Jack"

"Yes, that it did" Jack pointed at Daniel with a nod.

Teal'c looked at the rest of the team with a raised eyebrow.

Jonas stood up and shrugged, "Teal'c do you have one of your copies of the tabloids from five months ago on you?"

Teal'c revealed a magazine and pushed it across the table to Jonas without a word

Jack shook his head, "Really T?"

"I know you don't like my theories about how the Power rangers are connected to this all however I think I may remember something that might prove useful." Jonas flipped open the tabloid and wrote Space Patrol Delta on the white board. In another color he rewrote the S the P and the D before writing Power Rangers above the label."

Sam tilted her head, "Sir Jonas may actually have something. I admit to reading that article and there is the group in New Tech City: Special Police Delta. It just happens to be the same city the mysterious power rangers SPD operated out of."

"Are you really buying this?" Jack protested before turning to Hammond, "Do you believe any of this?"

AN: So in order to hide SPD in the ranks of current day Earth I combined the PR name with the Sentai name which will give them their cover story.


	8. The Pieces Fall Together

AN: See the note at the end for changes to SPD.

Tenaya sat in the back seat of an SUV. She had been surprised when General Hammond had granted her request after finding potentially what she had asked for. She reached over and felt for Jonas' hand who had begged to join SG1 on this quest with her. "This reminds me of the last time we rode together."

"Except we aren't in the front seat and your brother isn't glaring at me the entire drive." Jonas chuckled.

They had flown across the country and were currently driving to the up and coming metropolis of New Tech city which had recently started developing since the private police force academy had opened up there enticing potential law enforcement officers from all over the world to study at the academy before going on to study at state police academies.

Teal'c sat in the passenger seat while Sam drove. Daniel sat on the other side of Tenaya and Jack had refused to join them saying it was a futile task and they were just taking an alien on a useless trip."

Hammond had been hesitant to allow Tenaya to go however Sam had backed Tenaya up, "What is she going to see sir? We will be on a plane and then a car and she is blind it isn't like she is going to see how our world is laid out."

"Alright she can go but keep her public exposure to a minimum." Hammond had nodded.

Sam pulled into a parking lot and Jonas looked out at the perfectly manicured lawns which were only marred by a group of young recruits out for an orderly jog across the campus. There was an odd rectangular patch of lawn that no one seemed to walk on in between the main campus building and the street.

Daniel and Teal'c climbed out of the SUV and Jonas assisted Tenaya out of the back seat. If they hadn't known better she would look just like any other young woman off of the street. She had been given a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as a pair of fashion sunglasses to ward off any bright lights. Janet had even made her take a cane which she had protested about telling Jonas that she never uses any such assistance back home as it makes her feel different. The cane was currently folded up in her pocket and she simply linked arms with Jonas.

Tenaya breathed in deeply, "The flowers smell so heavenly. The flowers in Corinth don't smell nearly as good and the flowers in the wastelands are so small and only bloom after a cleansing rainfall that they don't give off such nice scents."

Sam looked at Tenaya, "Remember you can't talk about that here."

Tenaya nodded, "I know, I am from Corinth Maine if anyone asks." Tenaya said annoyed, "Although I find it quite amusing that you have so many places called Corinth around here. Back home we only have one city called Corinth."

Daniel laughed, "You have one city!"

Tenaya smiled as she was guided to the door, "True!"

Walking into the main lobby Sam looked around. There was a display with the history of the police force on display and a directory pointing to different lecture halls and the dormitory. At the back of the lobby there was an information desk and a young woman wearing the Special Police Delta uniform sat there with braids wrapped around her head.

"Welcome to the Delta base how can I direct you?" she chirped cheerfully

Tenaya stepped forward, "I need to speak to Commander Cruger."

"Do you have an appointment?" the person chirped back.

"Not really, however, if you tell him that Tenaya from Corinth is here to see him. He should understand who I am." Tenaya explained

"Cadet are you giving these guests a hard time?" A woman wearing a lab coat came over to them with a nod.

The cadet stood and folded her arms behind her back, "No Ma'am!"

"Tenaya, you and your guests can follow me; I will take you to Commander Cruger. We have been expecting a visit from someone from your city." The woman nodded and led the way, "I am Dr. Kat Manx and I am in charge of the science division here, I am responsible for some of the new technology that has been made available to various law enforcement groups."

Sam nodded, "I am Major Samantha Carter and this Murray, Jonas and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"I know much about you all as you will soon find out." Kat nodded as she pressed the button for the top floor next to the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator everyone seemed cautious after Kat's comment. However not a word was said until they were out of the elevator and walking down a hallway filled with classrooms.

Kat pulled out an ID card and swiped it into a card reader but didn't open the door more than enough to place her hand on. "When we walk through this door you are going to see some things that are going to change your way of thinking but you cannot freak out."

Kat opened the door and everyone walked through before Kat joined them letting the door shut behind them. The initial part of the hallway was dark so they didn't see anything however they stepped over a ledge and they found themselves in a see through walkway that extended about a hundred feet over the lawn.

Jonas looked down, "Ok we didn't see this when we walked in."

Kat turned to look at them, "that is because we have entered a subspace pocket that houses the actual power behind the SPD name."

Daniel jumped back when he noticed that Kat now had feline ears and fangs where her canine teeth should be.

"Perhaps it was a good idea that we left Colonel O'Neill behind." Teal'c acknowledged

"Teal'c you may take that hat off, you will not stand out where I will be taking you." Kat acknowledged as she led them to a door on the other side of the walkway.

Sam gasped, "You are GSA aren't you?"

Kat nodded, "We are allied with the GSA although we are not necessarily GSA ourselves however we do extend our services to them."

Jonas prodded, "See I was right!"

Tenaya absorbed everything that was being said from Jonas' side with a smile glad that this had proven to be the correct place.

Just before Kat could reach for the door it swung open and a humanoid alien wearing a uniform stepped out into the walkway. Daniel pointed as the Alien passed by with his elongated sleek grey skin and three tipped clawed hand.

"Uhh is he supposed to be going to that other building?" Daniel asked

Kat nodded, "of course it is fine, and once he leaves this walkway he will have a human appearance. Like me we only appear for what we are inside the actual SPD."

Stepping into a main corridor everyone looked around however unfortunately a man with wild blond hair ran smack into Tenaya spilling a tray of egg shaped objects.

Kat jumped, "Boom, what have I told you about running with my experiments?"

Boom scrambled to pick them up, "Uhh sorry Kat, it won't happen again."

"It is alright Boom why don't you clean up and return them to the lab." Kat smiled with a change in tune.

Jonas helped Tenaya recover and looked back at Boom as he did so.

Once they were around the corner Kat whispered, "Boom is my assistant; he has true potential if he can ever just get his head on straight. He flunked out of the academy after just one day but because the Commander sees something in him as do I we gave him a job here."

It looks like he tries your patience." Daniel noted as he looked around.

As they walked various other aliens passed by them and Sam nodded, "Yes Daniel, Colonel O'Neill staying behind was a very good thing."

A young woman wearing an SPD uniform trimmed in pink walked up to them and pulled her arm to her chest in a form of a salute. "Commander Cruger has asked for a few more moments as he is in conference with Nova."

Kat nodded, "This is B-Squad Cadet Ranger Sydney Drew."

Teal'c observed the young woman, "You are human?"

Syd smiled awkwardly, "Yes, I suppose I am human but that is an odd question now isn't it when you are where the hidden is obvious."

Kat smirked, "Although some things are not so obvious to some people."

Syd rolled her eyes, "If you would like Cruger has asked that you wait in the lounge which is just down this way."

Everyone turned to follow the new comers lead as she led them into a room in the opposite direction. There they encountered many different types of aliens all sitting down sharing in either a meal or playing a game with each other. For the most part they all wore the standard uniform. Syd led the group over to a small group of people who were wearing uniforms similar to hers.

Kat excused herself once she saw that they were alright with waiting in this room. "I have some experiments I need to get back to doing and also consoling Boom about his error in judgment."

"I will keep an eye on them." A young man with Blonde hair who was wearing a white uniform and looked like he couldn't be older than fifteen nodded.

Kat nodded, "Thank you Sam."

Sam introduced himself, "I am Special Operations officer Sam Omega."

Syd giggled, "Sam is the only member of this operation who is human but not from Earth."

Sam rolled his eyes and glared at Syd who promptly shut her mouth.

"For Syd's information, I was born here on Earth but a genetic accident had me transferred by an early team when I was only a year old to the new home world of Space Patrol Delta." Sam explained, "I will be seventeen next week."

A girl closer in age to Syd coughed into her hand, "If it matters I am B Squad Cadet Ranger Z Delgado and these are Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and SOPHIE who are all also a part of the B Squad.

SOPHIE looked up at them with a slightly guilty look on her face and then Sam noticed as she looked down that SOPHIE's skin was peeled back on her arm exposing tangled wires.

Omega smiled, "You don't need to be worried, SOPHIE is an android who works for SPD. It is her entire mission to work with our equipment and fine tune any power fluctuations but she is also a mighty fine fighter so she was given the position on B Squad that was vacated by Jack Landers who is currently visiting and was around here."

Just as Omega said that a Black man with dreads stepped through the wall and flopped down on the couch, "You will see some strange things around here and our team isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

Bridge looked at them, "Jack is right; we aren't as strange as some things around here even with our genetic powers that caused us to be social outcasts growing us."

Z nodded, "We were born with really strange and abnormal powers that as babies we couldn't control. Luckily when the GSA reawakened here on Earth we were saved from ourselves and our powers brought more into control. Unfortunately it was too late for Jack and I because we were abandoned by our families who didn't understand us."

"How were your powers brought into control?" Sam asked

Sky nodded, "there is a device here on Earth that the GSA owns that can alter a person's genetic structures. It was used on us. While our powers couldn't be removed altogether we are well within our limits to control our abilities, just don't touch Bridge, his powers are harder to control and sometimes send him into mental overload."

Bridge nodded, "I wear gloves to help control my powers and keep myself removed from touching other people's thoughts. We were allowed to live our normal lives and with the exception of Z, Jack and Sam we were accepted back into our own families. However recently we were all recruited and asked to serve with SPD for a time."

Everyone from the SGC took all this information in however Tenaya drank it all in having heard stories like this passed down from others on her planet.

"Sam do you think this genetic device could be like the one we found that Niirti was using?" Jonas enquired.

"I really don't know Jonas but it sounds like it might be."

Omega nodded, "You don't have to worry about the genetic resequencer that was used on us it is useless against people who don't have a specific gene in their bodies. It is part of a failsafe on the device which is very well hidden from the common eye in a place where no one ever goes."

Tenaya smiled, "Don't worry about the device, no one from the GSA will ever go out seeking people who might have the gene. It goes against the three cardinal rules that are embedded in every member of the GSA."

Daniel looked at Tenaya, "You know of these rules?"

Tenaya nodded, "Everyone on Corinth understands them to some aspect, they are simple and while they only apply to certain people we all understand them and don't misuse the rules."

Omega nodded, "You are from Corinthum!"

"Yes, I am from Corinthum." Tenaya nodded

"My partner who doesn't serve with B Squad like I do is originally from Corinthum, she left the planet years ago though, she calls herself Nova and she was my mentor and trainer as I grew up within SPD."

Sam looked at Tenaya and the rest of B Squad, "So what about these rules that you all follow?"

"Don't use your power for personal gain." Jack began to list off

"Never reveal your identity. Which sort of goes along with the first rule." Bridge explained the second rule.

Never escalate a battle, the GSA is purely a defensive force, we can strike out at an enemy that keeps striking us if they are deemed a big enough threat however." Omega explained.

Jonas looked at Jack, "Isn't what you did earlier considered using your power for personal gain?"

"Nah, man," Jack laughed, "that was just playing around. Using my power for personal gain would be me walking down the street seeing someone about to be hit by a falling object and me phasing that person through a wall to save them from injury."

"Exactly, there is nothing to keep us from playing as long as we don't interfere with other people's lives." Sky replied

There was a deep cough from behind them and Bridge darted over, "May I introduce you to Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger. We call him Doggie because he looks like a big scaly blue dog in his natural form."

"Cadet Carson!" Cruger reprimanded Bridge.

Bridge shut his mouth and returned to the couch.

Cruger looked at Tenaya, "Tenaya I understand that you were sent to petition SPD for the allowance to have a base placed on your world?"

"Yes sir!" Tenaya turned to face the voice and nodded her head. "I was told to try and make contact with you here as it would be faster than waiting for someone to come and check on us from Galactic Prime."

"And it has been a much shorter route. You can discuss this plea with the members of Galactic Prime. Nova is prepping her ship to take you there." Cruger addressed the young Corinthium that stood before him.

Daniel stepped forward, "Tenaya is our guest and we can't just let her go without permission from our superiors."

Cruger growled, "Tenaya is a citizen of the GSA and it is our primary mission to see that citizens of the GSA are looked after."

Tenaya let go of Jonas and turned around, "It is alright, this is the way it is supposed to be. I will have someone dial Earth when I am returned to Corinthum."

Omega took Tenaya's arm and led her towards the door leaving SG1 and Jonas with Cruger and the rest of the B Squad.

"I will attempt to answer some of your questions in the meantime before you must return to your base." Cruger nodded, "I will tell you that after you leave much of this SPD base will change as many of us will be leaving Earth to instead protect Corinthum. We will leave an essentials team behind but we have done the original job that was required by us here."

"You are just going to pack up and leave?" Sam asked

"It is the way it has to be, we allowed you to find out about us and that falls under revealing our identity." Sky nodded, "It is the way our lives go and we only do what is asked of us in order to protect that which we love."

"Come with me and I can explain to you some of the reasons behind why the GSA does what it does." Cruger gestured them out of the room.

AN: These are just some of the changes I have made to SPD in order to make it fit the current day. Basically one big change is that I took the idea from Dekaranger that aliens appear as human when they are in common day settings so as to not stand out as aliens. SPD outside the secretive Ranger base is known as Special Police Delta and everything pertaining to the rangers is invisible to the everyday eye unless covered by the morphing grid.

The rangers were born with powers that they couldn't control so the GSA stepped in and used a genetic resequencer on them to allow them to control their powers and as such asked them to join them when the time was right.


	9. Shadows of Doubt Removed

"So you just let her walk out of the room with a group of complete strangers!" Jack fumed at the rest of SG1 and Jonas.

Jonas shook his head, "Jack I doubt that there was anything we could have done to stop her. She was well within her own right. SPD are allies of her people, she belonged with them more than she did with us."

General Hammond looked at the team that had just returned from visiting the Special Police. "I have to say I agree with the Colonel on this one."

"Sir with all due respect if you saw what we saw there you would let Tenaya go with them as well. We were in a sophisticated building that could move that was located in a subspace pocket protected by this universal energy and all around us were these aliens and who knows how many live on Earth because outside this building they look just like the rest of us." Sam replied

"And how do we know you haven't been compromised by these aliens Major?" Jack asked

"I don't think you would be able to know sir however I do know that you were recently cloned by the Asguard and that you are afraid of nanobots because of how they aged you."

"The GSA and SPD follow a strict set of rules and I do not believe they would medal with our lives." Daniel replied.

Sam stood up and drew a sketch on the whiteboard, "While with the SPD we learned some interesting things."

General Hammond nodded as Sam began to present her information, "Basically Tenaya told us about how the GSA drew a line across the galaxy in order to seal an evil they faced away from the Goa'uld. Earth is apparently always been an important planet to the GSA because of something they know of as the Universal morphing grid. I still am not clear on what this grid is or what it's supposed to do however we have clarification that the rangers are in fact true; we just can't see them all of the time."

"And do please tell us how we can't see them all the time but we can see damage created by them." Jack leaned back sarcastically, "or at least the victims can remember the damage."

"I was getting to that." Sam explained, "Basically Earth was always a powerful source of this energy so then this line was drawn they used the grid energy and folded it back in on itself looping the energy around Earth. This line now flows over earth and then folds back towards two other planets, whose names were not mentioned, before draping out creating what is now GSA claimed space. This line is heavily defended by the GSA to keep the Goa'uld out and this unknown darkness in."

"The Tok'ra mentioned that the Goa'uld do not acknowledge this GSA as truth." Teal'c asked, "As First Prime I never encountered any of these GSA" Teal'c reasoned

"I guess it is possible that the Goa'uld feared this GSA so much that they now stay away from this line with the exception of Earth." Daniel explained, "The GSA teaches that the energy is so strong that the higher members of the GSA have a hard time existing here on Earth and that they were able to keep this darkness away from Earth so they sat back and monitored the Goa'uld activity with the exception of covert missions where they removed people from Earth on giant ships in order to spread some of the energy around inside their space, but when the Goa'uld left Earth about 3000 years ago they backed away and allowed Earth to sleep as they call it. Recently with this darkness moving in on Earth they have returned by sending rangers to keep the darkness from disabling the energy barrier."

SG1PR

Kim army crawled through a cave behind Trini being careful not to hit her head. They had followed a lead and were now looking for their individual keys that would allow them access to the trunk of keys they had found weeks ago.

Zach yelled back, "I see something just keep coming a few hundred more feet!"

"I did not sign up for this!" Kim groaned as she ducked under another rock before finding the tunnel getting larger. Rising to her knees she began to crawl on her hands and knees.

Trini looked back, "We are almost to the center of this mountain."

"Good I never thought this tunnel would end!" Kim complained as Trini sat up and jumped down a ledge to a plateau ten feet below and Kim quickly followed as they descended further into the cave the two of them stopped when they reached Zach and Jason who stood staring at the sight before them.

Before them lay a bottomless pit that was over twenty feet wide. On the other side was an island with a table set in the middle with five ranger keys set in the middle. Trini knelt down and brushed something off that was covered in dirt.

Dude is that a parrot?" Zach asked looking at the object in Trini's hands

"I think I can fix it." Trini said looking at the circuitry, "the circuitry is very similar to Alpha's and I helped Billy those times we short circuited Alpha."

"What will we do with a robot parrot?" Kim asked

"I assume we will see if it will help us?" Jason said as he handed Trini the small tool kit from his pocket

Trini barely twisted a frayed wire when the bird sprung to life and flapped around the cave. Trini jumped back at the sudden motion as did Kim.

"Who dares wake me up?" the bird screeched

Jason stepped forward, "The GSA has sent us to retrieve the great power that lies just beyond. Will you help us?"

"I will only help you if you take me from here. I have been here for so long that I can't remember how long I slept in this cave." The bird replied

Kim held out her hand, "What do we call you?"

"I am called Navi." The bird announced as it lit upon Kim's arm.

"It is like Circuit." Kim responded as she looked the bird over before explaining, "Circuit was an owl created by the green time force ranger in the year 3000; it could control the time force zords and deploy them to the rangers."

"Are you rangers?" Navi asked

Trini nodded, "We served Earth under Zordon, but now we are on a mission to gather together the ultimate power so that we might win the war for the GSA."

"You served Zordon surely you must be pure of heart." The bird flew across the crevice and returned to them the keys however it held onto the blue key and refused to let it go. "I will only give the fifth key to the blue ranger."

"He has not awakened yet however we are going to get him once we leave this cave." Jason nodded as Zach started to lead them through the tunnel that they have come through.

Navi stopped them and flew to a ledge that he perched on and suddenly the cave wall behind them opened up revealing stairs that formed into the rock back up to the surface. "Two of you must remain here until the other two return with your fifth teammate. It is the only way to judge your true hearts.

Jason nodded, "Trini and Kim you two should go, the SGC already knows your faces." Jason nodded

Kim and Trini started to step forward before Kim turned, "Jason we can't just leave you and Zach here!"

"You have to go get Billy we all can't leave until there are five of us." Zach responded as he pushed Kim towards the steps.

Kim and Trini nodded and they ran up the steps refusing to look back at their friends who were remaining behind. They ran into the campsite and Trini quickly grabbed four devices from her bag.

"Kim put this on" Trini threw an arm band at Kim

Kim held it for a moment, "what is this?"

"It's a personal shield. We are going to need them if we go into the SGC." Trini replied as she slipped an identical one over her arm.

"The SGC has an impenetrable shield over the stargate we won't get through if that is what you are planning on doing." Kim said as they ran for the stargate.

"We have permission to use it and we were told where to find these a while back." Trini explained, "This device is an automatic dialer, it is programmed to take us to earth and then return us to our point of origin." Trini then held up a second device, "This one sends a disruption code which will disable all tech on the other side of the gate that might interfere with gate travel."

Trini pressed a button on the automatic dialer and the gate powered up with a splash of water. Kim breathed in she had never seen a stargate turn on with her own eyes before but Trini seemed a little calmer about the effects.

Kim turned to Trini as she pointed the disruption beam at the stargate, "Do you think it will work?"

Trini took Kim's hand, "I don't know but I guess there is only one way to find out!"

SG1PR

Teal'c walked the corridors of the SGC with Bra'tac and his son Ry'ac when Jack's voice carried out from Sam's lab, "Carter, don't go selling out on me for those Tabloids!"

"Father what is a tabloid?" Ry'ac asked looking up at Teal'c for clarification he had always heard strange things coming from the Tau'ri's mouths but this had to be among the strangest.

Teal'c looked at his son and back to his Bra'tac and seeing similar interest Teal'c began to tell them, "A tabloid is a form of media here. O'Neill doesn't like this form of news because he says it is all lies and fiction."

"Tell me Teal'c what do you think of these tabloids?" Bra'tac asked Teal'c while laying an arm on Teal'c's shoulder.

"I find them useful for a good read as well as informing me on the true nature of what is known as Hollywood's elite. Many Tau'ri worship these 'stars' yet every night they live very poor lives and cause much drama and not the entertainment that the Tau'ri watch on TV." Teal'c described as they headed towards Sam's lab, "Since discovering the tabloids I read them to remind me that the Tau'ri are not perfect. However Colonel O'Neill is talking about a specific column in many tabloids that irks him most of all and that is the topic of a group that calls themselves the power rangers."

Coming into Sam's lab she stood there with a large chart pinned to an easel. On the chart were different columns representing different towns and the reported ranger teams that came from each town. Under the ranger teams were a separate section for GSA members.

Under the New Tech city column were pictures of the B squad cadets plus Jack.

"T, tell Carter that just because a group of police cadets know a big blue dog to which I believe you were probably drugged with something that doesn't make them part of a fictional group of super heroes!" Jack protested as he threw his arms up.

"Sir you weren't there, you have no idea what we say and I think just because of everything we saw and that they were introduced as B-squad cadet ranger makes them the most plausible choice." Sam shook her head as she pulled out a few more pictures.

"I have to agree with Major Carter as I did witness what she saw." Teal'c nodded his head as he picked up a folder from the desk.

"Your all imposters!" Jack cried, "They replaced you while you were at SPD just to get under my skin!"

"No, sir I don't think the GSA would do that. Not now that we know they have a rule to stay out of other people's business. I think if they were going to spy on us they would simply put one of their own here in the SGC. They seem to have the ability and lack of a paper trail able to do such a thing." Sam shook her head.

Bra'tac looked intrigued, "What is this GSA that you talk about?"

"They are a powerful space alliance that long ago won a huge war against the Goa'uld but now they hide behind a mysterious line in space in which Earth seems to be a focal point. Teal'c has already informed us that he knew nothing about the GSA prior to us tripping over them. The Tok'Ra told us that many Goa'uld have written the memories out of their genetic lineage." Sam said as she pointed to a star map that had the supposed energy barrier.

Bra'tac pointed to a place on the line, "I don't know if this helps you or not but there was this one time while I was still a young Jaffa. Apohis' ship stood off against an unknown enemy the two ships seemed to stare each other down but neither fired a shot eventually Apohis just backed away. Many Jaffa were beaten for questioning why we didn't engage."

"You are all crazy, I tell you!" Jack waved his hands about

Sam pinned a picture of Kim, Trini, Billy, Zach and Jason to the board under Angel Grove.

"Did we not clear Dr. Cranston from the list?" Teal'c asked.

"Knowing the rules that we now know I think that we might have just not asked the right questions. And besides I believe that if he isn't a part he at least knows more than he was telling us." Sam explained, "Anyways this list is just a brainstorm to see if we can figure out who the other rangers are."

Daniel walked in with a folder and held out a few pictures, "I dug up some more group photos of Kim and her friends."

Jack took the photos, "These are just pictures of a group of teenagers."

Daniel took the pictures back, "I think that there might be something more there. Look at this first picture you have a group of six tight knit friends." He showed the first picture, "Now the day Trini Kwan, Jason Scott and Zach Taylor left for the peace summit there is a photo dated the next day with three new teens in Kim's photo wearing the same colors as Trini, Jason and Zach."

Jack shrugged, "So she had more than five friends, it is high school and she was popular."

"These three new teens were not present in any photos prior to Trini leaving and the very next day they appear in photos. If Kim had been friends with these three new people there should be pictures of them." Daniel nodded, "There are many other pictures similar to this in which within a day or two of someone leaving town a new person is added to the group and they look as if they have been friends forever."

Sam flipped through the pictures gleaned from Angel Grove and Kimberly Hart's records. "Do you have any names?"

Daniel handed Sam a list as well as pictures of each individual, "Their names are Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, Justin."

Jack saw the picture of Justin, "You are accusing a thirteen year old boy of being a ranger?"

Daniel shook his head, "Actually he was twelve."

"That is just my point, he was so young." Jack ranted as he looked at the picture

"Well he had an IQ off the scale and was already a Junior in high school." Daniel shrugged, "If he wasn't fighting maybe the GSA was using him because of his IQ. I can also indirectly connect Dr. Cranston to Ashley Hammond via Justin Stewart."

Sam looked at the pictures and noted that while Billy wasn't with the group anymore having reportedly graduated from high school Justin had hung with many of the same friends that Billy had and then suddenly one day he was hanging out with Ashley and her friends. Sam added Ashley and her group of friends to the chart with a nod.

"There is more here that I can directly connect to the power rangers in Angel Grove." Daniel began as he pulled out a picture of Tommy Oliver, "Tommy Oliver graduated from Angel Grove in 1994 He then raced stock cars for his uncle for a while before ending up at MIT which was a bit surprising considering he didn't have the best GPA. After graduating in record time with his Doctorate, this guy was able to pull off incredible amounts of college courses he sort of disappeared into the obscure only to resurface in Reefside as a science teacher." Daniel pulled out a picture, "notice anything familiar about his paleontology club?"

Sam looked at the picture and recognized Kira Ford but then noted that like in all of Kim's pictures each teen wore a separate color that wasn't repeated in anyone else in the club.

Daniel added, "Also note that the club didn't form until after mysterious heroes in spandex appeared and saved the town from rampaging dinosaur robots."

"You do realize that you sound very ridiculous right now right Daniel!" Jack practically yelled, "I mean Dinosaur robots, really!"

Taylor stepped into the lab, "I came to say farewell and Thank you for everything."

Teal'c tilted his head, "Major Earhardt you are just going on your first mission with SG-20."

Taylor shook her head, "No I don't think I will be because I need to do something." Taylor walked up to the bulletin board and pinned her picture under the column for Turtle Cove.

Jack shook his head and ripped the picture down, "Not you as well!"

Taylor reached into her pocket and produced a yellow glass orb, "I cannot tell you if what you have is right or wrong but I can at least give you my name. If you think to the names the Wild force rangers called themselves I think my identity will be made clear."

"Yellow Eagle." Teal'c said flatly

Jack snatched it from her hands and looked at it, "I see these in all the gift shops it is a little plastic figurine fused inside a glass ball." Jack handed it over to Sam. "You do realize this is a court martial worthy offense."

Sam went to take it however just as her fingers touched the edge there was a yellow energy discharge that was very small but Sam jumped away from it.

Taylor whispered, "it is true you have the ability Colonel to be a ranger. Eagle has just proven that. Only people capable of being a ranger can touch the spirits of the Earth. I understand if you want to throw me in jail and court martial me I came here for that reason however know that I am just simply a human being who trusts the Earth."

Jack pushed her away and handed back her knick knack, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Taylor smiled and nodded as she left the lab.

Sam and Daniel also nodded they felt it was best after all. If they kept her secret she wouldn't need to leave. She was as she said a human being and they couldn't very well punish her for that. A least not when there wasn't anything concrete to hit her with.

Taylor had been gone from the lab for about five minutes when the alarms went off in the base. Instinctively all members of SG1 bolted for the gate room. Not having anything else to do Bra'tac and Ry'ac followed behind.

In the control room General Hammond was already standing watching as the Gate appeared to have a meltdown. The Gate had been dialed in with an incoming wormhole however when they had tried to close the iris the gate started freaking out and the iris slowly opened back up.

The General called for reinforcements to shoot anything that came through the gate. Every other time aside from the Nox or the Tollan that this had happened it had never been good.

Two women walked through the Stargate and proceeded to walk down the ramp however the snipers started shooting but the weapons proved ineffective as the two visitors appeared to be shielded.

Sam leaned forward, "Is that?"

Jack shook his head, "Oh hell it had better not be."

Bra'tac watched as the two walked down the ramp and noted that both of them seemed familiar to SG1.

General Hammond called for a cease fire and SG1 ran into the gate room.

Bra'tac stood with General Hammond and noted the two women's clothes which were loose fitting dark colored pants and a neutral colored peasant shirt. Over the outfit the each wore a loose fitting long coat one wore pink while the other wore yellow.

Sam looked at the one in pink, "I thought the GSA didn't use the stargates anymore?"

The girl in yellow nodded, "This was a special case so we used the tools to get us here."

Jack nodded, "Trini, don't think we know that you are somehow a runaway and that you somehow got through the stargate. Maybe the NID took you."

The girl in yellow looked at the girl in pink, "who are the NID?"

The girl in pink looked up from what she was looking at in her hands, "Colonel I know that you are very wary of our mission however I think you need to open your eyes just a little bit and stop seeing the world through your dark lenses they are making you blind."

Trini nodded, "Kim is correct, You are going to need to accept that this world isn't the world that you thought it was."

Kim held a small band to her mouth, "Are you ready or what? We don't have all day."

SG1 stood at alert not knowing what was going to happen as the Gate suddenly timed out and shut off. To their surprise Dr. Cranston came running into the gate room.

Billy looked at Sam, "I am sorry to say that I haven't finished my analysis of the last set of data from P3X-29N1."

Jack pointed at Billy, "You told us you weren't involved with this group of crazies."

Billy shook his head, "You didn't ask the right questions and technically you asked if I had noticed anything different about Kim, I said no because I was the same as she was. You also asked me if I worked for the GSA when I was 15 technically we didn't know about the GSA back then because our only concern was to protect Earth at all costs."

Sam pointed out, "Jonas asked if you were a ranger."

Billy laughed, "And I said that rangers were supposed to be good fighters, Lucky for myself I am an excellent fighter."

"Did you not say that you had two left feet?" Teal'c asked of Billy

Billy and Kim laughed before Kim replied, "He does have two left feet but that is what makes him a good fighter in his case. His opponent never knows which direction he is going to go in or favor."

Billy looked at Trini, "You have come for me earlier than I planned."

Kim laid her hand on Billy's shoulder, "There was a slight change of plans which forced us to call on you a bit early."

Trini pulled out a small box from her pocket and pressed her finger into it causing the gate to activate without dialing out.

Hammond leaned over Harriman, "What just happened?"

Sargent Harriman looked over the equipment, "I don't know but we are showing an outgoing wormhole. The computer is displaying all the coordinates for an established connection to a previously unknown world. The coordinates are not in any of or dialing systems."

Billy started walking up the ramp with Kim and Trini when Trini turned to face SG1 and General Hammond, "Don't attempt to follow. The gate will be deactivated once we are on the other side so that you will be unable to follow." She disappeared through the gate with Billy and Kim following close behind.

Jack returned to the control room spinning his finger around his ear, "Everyone is crazy and they are feeding off of this whole power ranger thing."

General Hammond shook his head, "I am starting to believe this might be much bigger than we anticipated it to be. I want you to search Dr. Cranston's house and bring back anything that might give us proof."

AN: I want to note that I actually hate tabloids and I agree more with O'Neill about them. Just to make my point clear. I am only using them in this story because I felt that in a world where rangers are a huge secret there would be something on them in there while the rest of the media shuns them.


	10. Some Answers

Jack picked up a book and flipped through it, "Tell me again how Teal'c got out of this all too fun task?"

Daniel ran his fingers along the edge of a bookcase, "He had already approved to take Bra'tac and Ry'ac off the base. The General was personally supervising this trip. Something about Bra'tac wanting to see what a Texas Barbeque was."

Sam was flipping through Billy's computer which had had a surprisingly easy password for such a tech genius. She hadn't found anything stored on the computer leading her to believe that Billy had a second computer somewhere.

Daniel's fingers ran across something causing him to move some books from the bookshelf. He then pressed on the spot and a small compartment opened up revealing a small cache of items. "Well I have found something."

Jack looked over Daniel's shoulder, "What did you find Danny-boy?"

Daniel carefully removed the items and set them out. There was a small glass circle that almost looked like the spare lens to a pair of glasses. There were a few compact disks and a rectangular medal item that looked like a belt buckle. There was also a medal coin but when Daniel attempted to touch it, it shocked him. "Umm ow!"

Jack reached his hand into the box and picked the coin up and flipped it over, "Well this looks valuable."

Sam came over and attempted to touch it but also received a shock. Both Sam and Daniel looked at Jack with suspicion on their faces.

"What?" Jack asked as he set the coin down next to the other items.

Daniel shook his head and he picked up the glass lens and looked through it, "Sam tell me if this is interesting or not?"

Sam took the lens and held it up to her eye before handing it to Jack, "Sir you might want to take a look at this. Make sure you look at the ceiling."

Jack took the item and looked through it. Jack took it away and looked at the ceiling again, "Why do I get the feeling that this is like one of those magic glasses that lets you see things that aren't always visible. More importantly why does the ceiling say 'you are being watched'?

Sam grabbed a chair and stood on it while running her fingers across the ceiling. Whatever was on the ceiling was under a few good layers of paint and she couldn't quite get it to come loose. Sam stopped after remembering a strange file on the computer she had just been looking at.

Sam went to the computer and opened the program to find a security program that was observing her from above, "The entire room is bugged and they link back to a program on his computer. I can even search back several weeks and see things that have gone on in this room."

Daniel looked at the lens, "You mean to tell me that this thing can detect any kind of listening device?"

"It appears so, I would like to run some tests on this to figure out where it was made and how" Sam responded as she secured the lens

SG1PR

Billy scanned through files on the computer that he had brought with him through the gate. He had brought it just for this reason and now he was observing how SG1 handled exploring the information he had left lying around.

"I don't know how you are doing this man." Zach frowned as he watched Billy spy on a group of people who were currently in a room on the other side of GSA space.

"I have my satellite dish rigged to transmit information to an Aquitian relay network." Billy shrugged, "It always made my work better because I could access everything no matter where I was in the galaxy."

Kim wandered over, "Is leaving Aquitian tech lying around such a great idea?"

Trini shook her head, "If I ever learned anything from being out here it is that people on Earth wouldn't be able to interpret Aquitian tech even if it was staring them in the face."

Billy nodded, "That lens they were playing with. Major Carter is going to test it and when she does her readings are going to come back telling her it is ordinary glass. The tech inside it is so sophisticated and organic that Earth machines won't be able to detect anything."

Kim scratched her head, "I know I was never the best at science but doesn't organic mean natural?"

Jason nodded his head, "Yes, but that is exactly what the Aquitian tech is, much of it grows, they don't build it out of artificial constructs they program and grow bio organic devices. These devices are so small though that they appear to be just impurities to the human eye."

Zach pointed, "Billy can you rewind that there?"

"My cameras are live and I cannot rewind them Zach." Billy shook his head but paid attention as the camera kept recording.

"I see what Zach is pointing at; Jack can handle your broken coin." Kim replied as Jack held the triceratops coin in his hand.

Trini gasped, "You have to have the ranger gene to handle anything related to the power."

Billy nodded, "It was known around the SGC that Jack was recently cloned by the Asguard because his genetics' were of interest."

Kim looked like she was lost in thought, "The Asguard were the little grey aliens at my first meeting right?"

Trini nodded, "They are and have been for quite a long time allies of the GSA."

"They are also allied with Earth," Billy explained, "they publically protect Earth from the Goa'uld while we secretly protect Earth from the evil darkness."

Navi flew over and landed on Zach's shoulder which caused him to groan and attempt to swat the bird away. "Did we really have to bring it with us?"

Kim nodded and held out her arm. Navi came over and perched on her arm, "Zach it was a part of the deal. We got our powers and we brought the bird with us. He might be of use because he was created to guard our powers."

Jason shrugged, "I don't see what the importance of this Colonel O'Neill having the ranger gene is. We have bigger things to worry about. He is too old to be a ranger. I say we just let him go on in his oblivious close minded state."

Billy shook his head, "The Asguard acknowledges that something is special about him. He has a clone so I suggest we get someone to recruit him. He could be useful."

Jason nodded slowly, "We will bring it up next time there is a council in our area."

SG1PR

Sam inserted the disk that had been found into the computer, "Jack pot!"

Daniel turned from the ranger board to look at Sam, "Did you find something?"

Sam spun her computer around and walked over to Daniel. They had searched through everything at the house and brought back what looked like it could be tied to the GSA back to the base. The general had given them permission to sort through it before the NID could try and get its hands into the mix. They had been fairly lucky so far in that the NID didn't seem to care too much about the GSA.

"It appears to be a sort of manifest of different ranger teams." Sam nodded as she sorted through all the information.

Daniel nodded, "I recognize some of these teams that are on the manifest but there are others that don't look familiar."

"It appears that this disk contains all the teams of rangers that operate in the GSA. They appear to exist on different planets." Sam pointed to a line on the description bar, "Aquitar, Triforia, Edenoi, Corinthum, Earth… Did I just say Corinthum?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes you did."

"Next time we are in contact with Tenaya or Corinthum in general we are going to need to see what we can find out about the rangers from them." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"I don't know if they will tell us much about the rangers." Daniel shook his head with a frown.

Sam clicked a button, "I think they will tell us something once we reveal what we know to them."

Daniel gazed upon the screen as Sam flipped through seven photos that each contained very familiar faces.

Jack walked in, "what tabloid do you have your heads stuck in today."

Daniel shook his head, "If this isn't enough to wake you up you might want to go bury yourself now."

Jack looked at the seven pictures and nodded his head, "That is interesting but it still doesn't mean that I believe in the power rangers."

Sam poked through a few more files, "Most of these have the identities sealed and I think it has to do with the GSA rule about not revealing your identity. I do however have a few profiles and some of them match with what we thought but others are a bit off."

"What do you mean a bit off?" Daniel asked as he became worried.

"Well for starters the powers known to them as Mighty Morphin' appear to be unassigned and there is a note saying that they have been damaged. Trini, Zach and Jason do not appear in this list and neither to Billy or Kim. That fact is strange considering the fact that we just got confessions out of them." Sam listed as she walked to her board and moved people around, "Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Katherine and Tommy are listed as Zeo rangers which were still from Angel Grove. Justin is listed as Turbo but he allegedly doesn't have any teammates. Ashley, TJ, Cassie and Carlos are listed as Kerovian rangers alongside an Andros and a Zhane. We also have confirmation on the SPD rangers but other than that all the other Earth rangers appear to have their identities redacted from this file."

"So why are there some of these 'rangers' that have their identities revealed but others don't?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Daniel scratched his cheek, "I have no clue why some rangers are known to us but I do know that the only ones who are revealed to us are ones that we have either met or seem closely connected with ones that we have met."

"Except that a couple that told you that they were rangers are not there." Jack pointed out to Daniel.

"It appears to be that the ranger team that they should be on has been decommissioned for whatever reason for the time being." Sam replied as she looked at the pictures. We also now know that the rangers are far bigger than earth. There is a team on Corinthum and we know them all."

SG1 RPM

Tori leaned into the shadows and breathed deep. She always worried about being seen even though she knew that her ninja training allowed her to move without being seen. The fact that she was in the military took her training to a completely new level of urgency. It was her ability none the less that earned her the right to move through the shadows and make contact with others now that Billy was gone. This fact was made risky because she was serving as enlisted personnel so she didn't have the freedoms an officer would have but she still found a way to slip around the shadows. Everyone had always told her how resourceful she was.

Tori felt someone breathing behind her and she spun around to face a male figure clothed in much the same way she was but with different school insignias on the front. "You took long enough getting here!"

"You try getting through the security at the front of the base without being caught." The person explained, "Why did you have to go and join the military?"

"I don't know but maybe it sounded like a good idea to have one of us inside the walls of this institution." Tori shook her head, "I need you to get back to your brother and inform him that we have a potential recruit."

"Is this for the Ninja academy?" The person asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes and no, I think he could benefit from some training at the academy but I think he is better suited to be one of the new rangers that they are looking to create." Tori explained

"Why send him to an academy then. You don't need to be a ninja to be a ranger." The person shook his head as he looked around.

"This particular person needs to be worked on before he can be approached." Tori explained as she handed over a picture, "He currently lives in a foster home here on the base and goes to the local high school."

The person received the picture and nodded, "I will see that my brother gets this and begins the recruitment phase. Do you know if he has the basic skills to get into an academy? Wouldn't this person be better served at SPD?"

"No because SPD Earth branch have closed their doors for now," Tori shook her head before looking at her watch, "I need to get going before they realize I have slipped off again."

"I will see you. We need to go out to eat again. I will be in town next week if you want to hang out, if you are able to that is." The person nodded before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Tori shook her head before disappearing as well before removing her ninja cover and returning to her uniform and her previous activities.

SG1PR

General Hammond walked into the control room. He had just returned to the base with Teal'c, Bra'tac and Ry'ac after introducing the latter two to a Texas Barbeque. It had been quite the experience to introduce the Jaffa to his culture. He thought that Bra'tac had been quite surprised about what it meant to be from Texas.

Bra'tac and Ry'ac were getting ready to return back to the alpha site and once they arrived to the gate room they started dialing the address to the Alpha site but before that could they could dial out the gate dialed in.

A radio message was received, "I am sorry that this message is so quick," Tenaya's voice issued through the speakers, "I don't have time to stay on the radio but I wanted to tell you that I am back safe and sound on Corinthum and that we will be burying our gate again for the time being. Unfortunately this message is being prerecorded as I am not able to get out to the gate. I arrived back on Corinthum to find a job offer waiting for me. I strongly believe that we will meet again in the not so distant future and that one day our two people will be as one." The gate powered down and Hammond nodded as he prepared to tell SG1 that they had heard from Corinthum.

SG1PR

Major Davis walked into the briefing room and looked at the faces of SG1 who were already present in the room, "General Hammond I have come with the results from the team I led up to New Tech City following the report yesterday about alien activity."

Hammond nodded, "Please tell us what you have found?"

"Well if there is alien activity up there it isn't anything we can detect. We checked members around the Special Police Delta base for mimic devices and we are scanning the entire town but it doesn't seem like any alien activity up there is anything we can find. My team also searched the base and there is no sign of a secret base. A member of the faculty even led my through the building personally checking every door in the building."

Jack leaned back, "See I told you they were all crazy."

Major Davis shook his head, "No, not completely, the faculty member did say that about thirty percent of the students withdrew themselves from classes soon after your visit up there. They couldn't confirm nor deny that something had been going on. But the fact remains that it appears that nothing is going on now."

Sam nodded, "They did tell us that they would most likely be leaving Earth because we had found out their identities."

"Yes they said something about going to be on Corinthum for a time." Daniel nodded as he comprehended the report with their discussion with the members of SPD.

SG1PR (1 week later)

Jon walked into his foster home. Fir security Jack had not been told where he would be living and his foster parents or at least his foster mother had been told to not reveal his location to Jack when he was at work. It was felt that it was better that they keep all connections cut before it became an issue that people realized he was a clone.

Jon hated the thought of living in a foster home but it had actually been quite entertaining to live in the house of Dr. Grayson. Because of his nature of being a clone the Air Forced wanted him close to the SGC for a time so that he could be observed but that he wasn't a risk enough to not be fully out in society.

Jon ducked around a corner as he heard Carter speaking loudly to Dana, "I know I legally can't know anything about this foster child of ours past because of some huge Air Force secret but you have to admit that he is downright strange compared to other fifteen year old boys."

"Carter you just have to believe me when I tell you that he is special and certain people believe he has real potential to do something extraordinary." Dana protested.

Jon rolled his eyes; he could be rich if he had a dollar for every time he had heard that phrase in his short life as a clone. Interested to see what would happen when he announced his presence he kicked the door shut and heard the conversation come to an immediate stop just as he thought it would.

Carter came around the corner, "Hey Buddy, how would you like to go out and throw a ball around?"

Jon rolled his eyes, he didn't appreciate being called Buddy as if he was some five year old who had just lost his parents, "I would rather a cold beer and some fishing." He replied back sarcastically.

Carter raised an eyebrow, "The Beer is a no go as you very well know but we can do fishing. Let me go get my pole from the garage. Why don't you go get yours and meet me by the car?"

Jon nodded and went up to his room however it was quite a shock when he walked out to the car and saw a man with shaggy blond hair standing by the car talking to Carter. In the last week he had seen this person around town quite a bit. It wouldn't be so strange if he had seen him before this past week but he hadn't. The man was too old to be in high school however he would have appeared young to Jack and he seemed to always be where he was. It seemed that he had a stalker but he wasn't going to worry until it became truth or someone else became alarmed.

As Jon approached the man patted Carter on the shoulder and walked off, "Yo, Carter who was that?" He never really thought of it before that second but it sound really strange to be calling this man Carter and he realized that every time someone called for him he looked around expecting to see Sam.

Carter smiled, "He is just a friend of the family."

Jon nodded as he put his pole and tackle box into the back of the car. Something didn't sit right with the explanation but because he was going fishing he would worry about it later.

AN: Alright so here is chapter 10 I tried my hardest to keep up on this chapter but I lost several days while working on it and as a result I am uploading this story a little later in the day than I would like.


	11. Crossing the Lines

Justin sighed as he set down the item that he had been holding onto for ages. He had been essentially alone since countdown. Sure he had had his Dad until he had graduated high school at the age of fourteen but then his Dad had been unable to move with him when he had been accepted to MIT. It had been just him and this girl Rose Ortiz who was younger than he was but smart in all the same ways.

One good thing had come out of being at MIT. Tommy had been nearby studying Paleontology so he had somewhere to go when he needed to reminisce about the good times. It was a night at Tommy's that had gotten him onto this secret career path that he now did on his own time. Tommy had introduced him to Hayley. Hayley was a genius and beautiful but she was so much older than he was and oh so not interested in him. Hayley however was helping Tommy plan out a new team of power rangers. This had surprised Justin but Tommy quickly explained that he had been approached with the idea to use his experience to educate a new team. There had only been one problem with this idea and that was Tommy knew peanuts about the actual morphers technology. Justin had quickly jumped at the chance to help Hayley knowing that it would give him something to do.

After Graduation Justin had quickly applied for his driver's license and registered Storm Blaster so that he could keep his only true partner with him at all times. The four years at MIT had killed him because he had not been able to have Storm Blaster with him. For practical reasons Storm Blaster was not his only car however the garage had been turned into a rather nice apartment for the sentient car.

The next person to approach him had been Andrew Hartford. Andrew had long since been put in charge of protecting the remnants of the Corona Aurora. He was also the current safe keeper of a Genetic remodification device that was kept on Earth. Andrew had learned that some factions of the darkness were going to make a move to get their hands on the Corona so that they could use it to free themselves. But at the prospect of making the morphers he had been stumped so he had brought the plans that had been given him to Justin.

Soon after that a dream had led him to RJ. Upon being asked RJ immediately jumped at the prospect of having a set of morphers. He didn't quite understand why he would need them but felt that it would be a good ace up his sleeve if anything ever happened to Pai Zhua. RJ had asked that the morphers be something unique that wouldn't be cumbersome in a battle. At first he had created a hand control seeing as the Pai Zhua style used a lot of fist techniques. However they had proved hard to get off and on repeatedly and RJ ran pizza shop which he planned on using for a cover. So Justin had scrapped the hand controls for sunglasses but allowed the morphed form to retain the hand controls.

Not too long after that Red Lightning had come to him with the spare Red Turbo morpher. TJ had become too busy to moonlight as a second ranger and he had had to choose. TJ still kept in touch with Justin even though he was supposed to be dead to most people on Earth. But with no partner Red Lightning had come to be with Storm Blaster. Justin had hopes that maybe sometime in the near future someone special would be worthy of partnering with Red Lightning but until that day the red car had taken up shop in the double garage with Storm Blaster.

Upon investigation he found that while there were no spare green, yellow or pink morphers that Lightning had the plans for those morphers. So now Justin sat in his basement hidden from the world trying to recreate the morphers. His biggest challenge was in trying to make the new ones look like the old ones but the quality of material was different here on Earth than it was on Edenoi or any of the other planets that Zordon had had access to.

Life was getting discouraging to him though, and he didn't know if he could keep going without a team for much longer. Rangers were most definitely had a pack mentality, they were much stronger when they had a team. Justin's only teammates were the two sentient cars in his garage and they could only provide so much company.

Justin shook his head and proceeded to pick up his projects when the doorbell rang. Turning on his security camera he was surprised to see two people wearing military uniforms standing at his front door.

SG1PR

Jon threw his book bag onto the kitchen chair. While he liked being able to go back to high school and he was actually making sure he got something out of it this time around he still despised the homework which had gotten harder since he had last been in his shoes. Smiling, he thought of the party that would be following the varsity game on Friday night; and of course of all the cheerleaders.

Dana stepped into the kitchen with a deep sigh, "Jon when you have a moment could you come into the living room? I have something I need to discuss with you before Carter gets home."

Jon followed Dana into the living room with a look of curiosity written all over his face.

Dana nodded, "Jon as you know I have to report your progress with the Air Force on how you are adapting to civilian life not to mention life as a teenager."

Jon nodded, "What is this about?"

"I am getting to that point;" Dana said sadly, "Basically the Air Force thinks that while you are doing really well in our house that you could be doing far better. Not to mention that they ideally want you far from your other self as possible."

"So I am being moved to another Foster home?" Jon asked as he took a deep breath knowing that this was something that was going to happen.

"That is what was suggested. It was originally thought that maybe Carter and I would be able to become your legal guardians and we would move with you to another part of the country." Dana explained, "However they think you could do better with another family."

"I understand; I am just glad that you don't want to give me up. I have kind of grown to like you two. You are not like most foster parents that you read about." Jon nodded as he stood to go pack his bags.

Dana held out her hand, "I would wait before you do anything rash Jon. Carter has an idea and the Air Force has already tentatively approved the idea."

Jon turned around and sat on the couch and waited for Carter to get home.

Carted walked into the living room and saw the two glum faces staring back at him, "You started to tell him?"

Dana nodded, "I had to tell him part of it but I wanted you to explain your idea."

Carter set his jacket on the arm of the couch, "I was asked my opinion on the progress you have made in our house and I felt that the only thing that is holding you back is that you have to listen to an authority figure all of the time. I know because of whatever reason I cannot know your files are sealed with the Air Force and I don't believe moving you to another family will help with this issue."

"I would agree with that, Jon nodded, "I have had to be very independent throughout my entire childhood."

Dana smirked and Jon knew it was because Dana knew the full story.

Carter continued, "My theory and solution is not to put you with another family but to send you to boarding school."

Jon shot forward, "Boarding school is for those really smart kids who excel in their studies. I am just an average student who hasn't been to school in years."

Dana held out her hand, "Jon you are very intelligent and I agree with Carter boarding school could be very beneficial to you. You would be able to be in charge of yourself and you would get some of the best education possible."

Carter nodded, "The Air Force at first denied this request because boarding schools are private and are not funded with tax dollars. However if you agree to let us adopt you we are very willing to fund your entire tuition to the school that we are thinking of."

Jon shook his head as he thought about what was being asked of him. He could get out of the awkward situation of having to be in a family all the time but he would have to agree to be adopted by the Grayson's in order to do this.

Dana stood up, "I have to get ready to go to work, why don't you sleep on this and then we can discuss it over breakfast in the morning."

Jon nodded his head before absently walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Taking his book bag he went up to his room forgetting about the snack that he had been thinking about the entire walk from school.

Dana poked her head in after knocking, "Jon can I come in?"

Jon nodded as he looked at Dana, "Yes I was just studying for my history exam."

Dana leaned against the desk, "Jon, I am not trying to push this on you but I would like you to think about the fact that I know you miss having a true last name."

Jon nodded when he had been given this new identity he had had O'Neill stripped from him and the last name of Smith had been put in its place as a place holder.

"I have already looked into the legalities of this matter and if you take our last name of Grayson then there no reason why can't be called Jack again of that is what you want." Dana explained with a nod as she set down a pamphlet, "I will leave you with the school pamphlet do you can look it over."

As Dana walked out of the room Jon called out, "I think it would be too confusing to call myself Jack."

Jon picked up the pamphlet and looked over the cover. The school was called Thunder Bay Academy and it was in the mountains to the south of Blue Bay Harbor in Stone Canyon. Jon smiled he had no connections with that area of California although he had to admit the town sounded familiar.

Turning to his computer he searched Blue Bay Harbor and Stone Canyon and all at once his decision was made, He could go to any old public school and have cheerleaders or he could go to boarding school be on his own and have cheerleaders as well as Surfer girls in bikini's.

SG1PR

Sam led Justin on a tour of the SGC. While Justin a more on the Technical side of science than Billy had been he had been recruited to fill in Billy's position. Sam had been the one to reveal whose position he was taken and the expression had been mildly surprised at the fact that Billy had worked here. Justin had been worried when he had been told that Billy had moved to another base but not overly so that gave off the impression that he had known the other man very well.

Sam grimaced to herself while Justin was very well aware that the SGC knew about the GSA he was not aware that his identity had been leaked. Both she and Daniel had been against this plan but people had suggested it knowing there had been at least one mole in the SGC from the GSA. Justin had been picked because of his achievements in academia as well as his lone wolf status among the ranger world. All the others with known identities had teams and would have been hard to sway. Jack of course had recommended this but he also disregarded Taylor as a ranger. Sam and Daniel weren't making that mistake of looking a gift horse in the mouth and had been watching her. The Air Force was using Justin to try and trap any other member of the GSA which Sam felt was going to end poorly given the fact that Taylor had definitely not indicated that there were any others among the base nor did her interactions demonstrate that she knew anyone other than Eric Myers. But then again nor did Billy's interactions with anyone indicate that he had known even about Taylor or vice versa. Sam wondered how deep the communication ran among rangers.

Justin sighed easily somehow everything seemed right here at the SGC like he was supposed to be here and somehow the members of the SGC seemed almost like a team. He knew he had to be careful because they did know about the GSA and he knew he recognized a few other rangers wandering around. He had heard through the chatter in the morphing grid that Billy had left Earth once again. But to know that once again he was replacing the older genius was a little bittersweet. He had a group of people who respected his genius again but it had been at the expense of Billy.

Justin followed Sam into her lab and while her back was turned he grimaced briefly but quickly covered it up when he noticed that they had Billy's Triceratops morpher. He knew that they couldn't do anything with it as it was broken but it was still worrisome that they had something with such a power level available. Although Justin schemed if he could get a scan of the device he might be able to create a new morpher for the powers and working at the SGC might just give him the opportunity to do just that. He also wondered if this was how they had figured out that Colonel O'Neill's clone was capable of being a ranger.

Justin smiled at that thought. It had been discovered that Jack was capable of being a ranger but then he frowned; the GSA was interested in studying Jack's ability through his clone Jon. What if somehow the SGC had been informed of his identity and they were using him to get to other rangers. Mentally slapping himself he told himself not to worry and that he could handle anything that happened here.

Daniel walked over to Justin, "What do you think of this place?"

Justin smiled, "This place is amazing, to think that the government has been hiding a project as amazing as this is astounding. If I had known I would have been onboard years ago."

"Really because I thought you only just graduated from school?" Jack asked as he watched the younger scientist.

Justin pointed to his head, "Hello Genius here, I am not chop liver and if I had wanted to I probably could have finished school earlier than I did. My friend Rose who is younger than I am has done three times as much schooling than I have. I only muddled through school as I have because I had nowhere to be."

Jack looked confused but shook it off, "He is way too smart for me."

Daniel nodded, "Yes Jack, he is way too smart for you." Daniel turned to Justin, "I am curious though to know what it was like being a child prodigy and going to high school when you were only twelve?"

Justin shrugged, "Well to be honest I didn't know of my heightened intellect until I was twelve and they decided to test me when I was placed in a group home in Angel Grove. People always assumed that up till then I caused trouble for my teachers because I was in the Foster care system moving from family to family."

"Do you not have a family Dr. Justin Stewart?" Teal'c inquired

"I do have a father however for much of my childhood he was declared an unfit guardian because my mother's death hit him really hard." Justin explained, "I had been placed in the group home in Angel Grove in an attempt to place me back with him and luckily it worked out partially because the figured out that I wasn't a problem child just an extremely smart one."

"I am familiar with this Foster system but I was unaware that a parent could have their children removed from their care." Teal'c asked

Jack nodded, "Yes the State can remove a child who is being harmed and place them into the Foster Care system. Most of the children in the system are not orphans they are just children who have been wronged. There are good points and bad points to the system but all children deserve at least the right to grow up in a safe environment if they can't have a loving family of their own."

Daniel shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable by the topic on hand and noted that Justin looked uneasy as well. Discussing foster care experiences were never easy so he decided to intervene, "As intriguing as this topic is do you think we could change it and maybe introduce Justin here to his job?"

Justin nodded, "That would be an excellent idea. I just love discussing my less than ideal childhood but I much rather talking about my job and task expectations."

SG1PR

Jon walked around the campus at Thunder Bay academy. Dana and Carter had brought him up for a tour and while it wasn't certain it was looking very promising about him being able to start there as soon as the adoption was finalized. The pictures had not done the school justice as it sat at the edge of a mountain range overlooking the ocean. The waves were huge and there were tons of girls in bikinis. While the school didn't actually offer Surfing classes they did offer Motocross and even had its own professional track.

The school even offered a year round option for students. While it encouraged students to go visit family during the summer they provided a lot of opportunities for students to try things they would never get to do otherwise like backpacking through the Rockies or rock climbing in the Grand Canyon. Senior students could even tackle Mount Everest. All of this seemed easy compared to going through the stargate but he wasn't going to complain.

Jon's heart stopped when he saw a very familiar man approach Dana and Carter. He groaned as he realized his Stalker had followed him here.

Dana turned to Jon, "Jon we didn't want to make a big deal before but this is Hunter Bradley he is the interim headmaster here. When we were first thinking about boarding school as an option for you, we asked him to come observe you to see if you would be a good fit for his school."

Jon let out a sigh of relief when he realized that this man had not been stalking him but observing him. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted the man who was definitely too young to be a headmaster even from the eyes of a fifteen year old.

Carter explained, "Hunter's family has been involved with this school since it was founded and the previous headmaster passed away unexpectedly a few years ago Hunter was available to fill in. Thunder Bay has high expectations for their faculty and students which is why Hunter has been interim for so long.

Hunter nodded, "If you come here as a student you will be expected to call me Sensei Bradley even though that makes me sound old it is the expectations of the school. Why don't you come take a walk with me Jon and we will discuss your potential future at Thunder Bay."

Jon looked around, "I don't know much about admission interviews but aren't we supposed to sit in your stuffy office with you behind a huge hardwood desk staring me down making me feel uncomfortable?"

"I don't sit behind my desk much and neither did my headmaster. For as long as I have been aware the headmaster at Thunder Bay has always been hands on with the students. We have a very formal relationship but we are always outdoors. You will find that many of your classes will leave the classroom in all types of weather to increase your learning experience." Hunter explained as they walked across the campus.

Jon just nodded as he walked with Hunter but stopped when they reached a large field.

Hunter nodded, "This is the biggest thing about Thunder Bay and the one area that you didn't quite meet up to expectations with."

Jon gulped he of course knew hand to hand combat through his military training but to see an entire field of students practicing martial arts made him uneasy. He had of course read that the school was an academy for students who excelled in Martial arts however he hadn't expected to see an entire class period devoted purely to sparring.

"I saw enough of your ability to believe that you would catch up quickly in this one area," Hunter announced, "and I believe you would be a very good candidate for the school."

Jon nodded his head reluctantly, "How much emphasis do you put on the martial arts?"

Hunter thought for a moment, "Quite a bit, students put in probably close to forty hours a week towards their training and that does not include their schooling or extra-curricular activities. We also put a very heavy focus on our education because without a good education we believe our students won't be able to go anywhere in life."

Jon nodded to that information and he knew he didn't have a problem with that because he definitely did want to make it different this time around.

Hunter paused before looking at Jon again, "I need you to know one other thing, and that is if this gets too much for you, you can't just try to get yourself kicked out. We are not quick to expel around here and if you try to get yourself expelled you might just find yourself pulling extra chores and or training. It is of Thunder Bay's belief that behavioral problems can be trained out of a person. I can attest to that as well, if it hadn't been for the standards this school holds I probably would be locked up in prison because any other school wouldn't have worked with me."

"I think I get it, this is a martial arts school and fighting while not condoned will not earn me a ticket out of here also I will have to keep my grades up," Jon nodded to show that he understood the rules.

Hunter nodded, "Welcome to Thunder Bay, well as soon as the paperwork is complete you can start here. We don't normally do mid semester transfers here but you are caught up in all of your classes and I am eager to get you here to have you begin working on your martial arts."

Jon shook Hunter's hand, "I look forward to starting here Sensei Bradley."

AN: So I was looking at my timeline while planning out this chapter and I realized that it is highly ridiculous that Tommy had his Doctorate in Dino Thunder even under the normal timeline. Justin and Billy are plausible given their high IQ but it is still ridiculous but I will keep going with it because this is just fiction but oh the little errors you find.


	12. The Web of Connections

AN: So I am proud to announce that with this chapter before it even begins I have used 37 rangers and support characters from Power Rangers. This number does not include any character that has been mentioned but has not had any interaction with the SGC or other rangers in the present. Can you comb through the previous eleven chapters and find all 37? By the way there are roughly 114 characters from the series that have a potential to be shown. At this time Megaforce will not be included however some of the characters may make a cameo appearance. Do I have a reason for this? Yes I do and frankly it is because as of my starting to write this there is not enough known about the characters and I am using the pirate powers for something else other than a power up that they will receive next season.

A small select council was being held on KO-35. Daiya and Dimetria were present as well as the Astro rangers and the pirate rangers.

"How much ground have the people of Earth gained on discovering who we are?" Daiya asked

Billy nodded, "from what I can tell they are still mostly in the dark however I do know many of the Angel Grove rangers' Identities. Although this is because I didn't encode those rangers because I knew they already knew of Trini, Kim and myself."

Jason nodded, "I know most of them won't tell anything if they can help it"

Ashley groaned, "Why don't we just open up and tell everyone on Earth about our cause?"

Dimetria shook her head, "Ashley, Will the Earth Human's not use the knowledge against them?"

Andros nodded in understanding, "Ashley I understand here and don't you think if the people were capable of knowing the way we do here on KO-35 that there would be as many secrets?"

Carlos snorted, "Yeah, if they could handle the truth the stargate wouldn't be a huge secret and all the countries would live in peace."

Cassie wrapped her arm around her best friend, "You wouldn't have to hide from your Grandfather."

"Is it not something other than the political warfare that goes on?" Dimetria asked

TJ shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Trini nodded her head slowly, "It isn't just political; the problems on Earth extend into the spiritual and that is where the problems lie."

Zhane agreed with Trini, "Yes I can agree with that. Yes people in the GSA are spiritual but we are all aware and shun the darkness. On Earth the religions mix and twist with light and dark and there is no concept of which is true or not."

Kim stuck out her tongue, "I always hated that no one religion group could agree on which one might be truer and could only attack each other for their beliefs. Of course my family was never religious."

Trini shook her head, "This spiritual battle goes beyond the common everyday religions that the people of Earth practice. It is more a conflict of Mother Earth versus evil this is not inclusive with God or what people believe."

"Can we just move on from this?" Zach asked becoming uneasy.

Daiya nodded, "Yes Zach I did not mean for us to dwell on what your people believe. Religion should play a big part in a culture as it gives a sense of identity and in some cases a true relationship outside your own existence. We Eltarian's ourselves are very religious when it comes to our afterlife. We are also very insistent that we are not Gods' and that there is a power far greater than ourselves."

Zach looked like he was about to protest however he stopped when everyone noticed a newcomer to the small meeting. Trey had come from Triforia to meet with the Eltarian representatives

Jason intervened, "Billy you just said that the SGC knows of all the rangers from Angel Grove?"

"Yes, I left that information behind because I knew that they would find out soon enough and connect the dots." Billy nodded as he affirmed his previous statement.

"I intercepted the last data stream off of Earth and they have Justin working for them. Do you think he might be in any danger?" Jason asked

"I don't think so. The SGC is more bark than it is bite. I think Justin has enough of a head on his shoulders not to reveal anything. I know Taylor is in a position to intervene if it gets dangerous to Justin as is Eric although Taylor said something about telling the team SG1 that she is a ranger."

"We can see that you are having an important council at this moment however our advisors have informed us that the darkness might be trying to aim for another target that could have devastating effects if not stopped." Trey informed the group having waited for a moment to bring the concerns of his unified self forward.

"What power of fear does the darkness have over us?" Dimetria asked nodding her head and solemnly closing her eyes.

Trey nodded, "The Darkness has found the twisted ones."

"The Twisted ones?" Cassie asked with shock as the thought sunk in.

Andros nodded, "Long ago when the Eltarians' became what they are and gave up their home world some took a side with the darkness and began to see themselves as Gods. Because they were Eltarian they are not of the Darkness but they are like the Darkness and they are worse than the Goa'uld that lay outside the barrier."

"They were not always twisted. At one point they wanted nothing more than to maintain a normal life but slowly over time they became bored." Daiya nodded, "I doubt the darkness will be able to break the seal on them however there is a chance that others might meddle."

SG1PR

Justin sat in the garage working on the morphers while Storm Blaster and Red Lightning appeared to converse with each other however Justin understood none of the conversation as they were speaking in their own way and not in the mutual language the cars 'spoke' with their partner. Justin couldn't help but smile as the two cars appeared to be in a good mood.

Justin had had to move his workshop into the garage in this new home because while he knew the SGC knew about the GSA he didn't know how far their knowledge went. Every time he passed Taylor, Dana or Eric he resisted the urge to ask them. Any conversations that they had were kept purely professional and that was the way they all seemed to want it. But when he had moved in he had found that the only place he could make completely secure was the place where the cars stayed; nothing would get past them.

Justin heard a knock to the side door of the garage. Finding it strange that someone would come to that door as he had no lights and kept the windows blacked out while the front door was brightly illuminated in order to encourage anyone who might stop by to use that door. He reached for his monitoring system to check the camera but realized that he hadn't installed the camera over the garage door yet.

Going to the door his signaled both of the cars to fall silent which they promptly did. Carefully Justin moved the display case that he had put in front of the door which displayed all of his martial arts trophies. Once that was moved he slowly opened the door and a dark shadowy figure moved into the room.

"It is about time you answered your door Justin." The person shook their head, "I would have used the front door except I don't want to be seen quite yet."

"I am sorry but who are you?" Justin asked not sure who he was addressing.

"I am sorry that we haven't met before. I have been gone for a long time but I came to you because Tanya mentioned you would be a good person to make contact with." The person explained as they pulled off the black hood to their sweatshirt.

Justin recognized her immediately, "It is good to meet you Aisha."

"Thanks, Tanya has said nothing but good things about you in our letters." Aisha replied, "As you know I have been in Africa since I sent Tanya back with the Zeo crystal but I have not been out of the loop entirely."

Justin nodded, "But now you are following orders and moving in to get ready for whatever is going to happen."

Aisha shook her head, "Not exactly but it is close enough."

"I wish I could offer you a place to hide out however I am not sure how far under the microscope I am by the SGC." Justin replied, "It is hard to stay under the radar."

"I have lodging all set up however what I need is a morpher." Aisha explained as she pulled something from her pocket.

Justin let his eyes pop when he saw what Aisha held in her hands, "You really have had one all this time?"

Aisha nodded, "Yes I had it with me when I stayed in Africa."

"I haven't had a chance to get any of the others morphers but I was going to try and steal the energy readings off of Billy's. The SGC has it. I only just thought of trying to repair the original powers because I have been focusing on the turbo morphers." Justin explained as he showed her to his desk.

Aisha picked them up, "You are doing pretty good work however this material that you are using does not allow for the morphing energy to channel right. It might work in newer morphers however the powers that Zordon created have a slightly different energy signature."

"Have you spent the last ten years studying the morphing grid?" Justin asked her in amazement.

Aisha shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do there was no television in my Aunt's tribe."

"I guess, but if you know what I need to use could you help me find the correct materials and mediums?" Justin asked his strange visitor."

"Of course I can!" Aisha smirked, "I have learned to barter from the best at African trading posts. Of course I will need to go to Angel Grove first but then I will come back here to Colorado to operate out of."

"Why do you need to go to Angel Grove?" Justin asked confused about what Aisha would need to get in Angel Grove.

"For a genius you are just as numb as Billy was," Aisha shook her head; "The stuff we are going to need is not going to come cheap. I know Zordon had a secret stash of intergalactic currency up at the Command Center, I assume it is still there?"

"Well I didn't know anything about this stash so I couldn't tell you anything about it." Justin said cringing at her insult, "But make sure you don't use anything too costly or rare that you could get in trouble for trading with."

"I will shop around and figure everything out and what I either can't get for a reasonable price I will use my connection with Adam to talk to Carlos. Tanya has told me that Adam keeps in touch with Carlos on a fairly regular schedule." Aisha shrugged

"What do you need from me?" Justin asked thinking that he would have to give Aisha something in compensation for her time.

"I need a car," Aisha stated in reply.

"Is Red morphing energy too much for you to handle?" Justin asked as he reached for the red turbo morpher.

"As long as I don't morph it should be alright. But the backlash from morphing with a red morpher might not be such a great idea. I am out of shape; it has been ten years since I last morphed." Aisha shrugged as she took the morpher from Justin.

Before Justin would release the morpher he asked, "You have your driver's license right?"

"Yes, I have actually been back in the states for a year now but I have been flying under the radar checking things out. I got my license a couple of months ago." Aisha nodded and as she took the morpher into her hands she looked down at herself, "You do have something red I can borrow right?"

Justin nodded as he reached into a drawer, he didn't have much but he had gone out to get a few items when he had taken custody of red lightning. He pulled out a red sweatshirt and handed it over to Aisha who took off her black one and put on the red one.

SG1PR

Jon rolled around on his bunk bed trying to fall asleep but sat up suddenly when he heard his roommate Josh begin to put his shoes on.

Jon looked over the edge of the bunk, "What are you doing it is almost midnight?"

Josh looked up at Jon and shrugged, "I have a late night training session with Sensei Bradley. It is only for the best students."

"Why are you training at midnight?" Jon asked confused.

"Why do we train at all?" Josh asked, "You should go back to sleep before we get in trouble for talking after curfew."

Josh waited for the residential advisor to walk the halls before going to his room before darting out the door. Jon rolled his eyes, he had only been at Thunder Bay for a few weeks and he was already noticing that some people seemed to sneak around at odd hours but this was the first time that his roommate, who had started at the beginning of this term, had snuck around to his knowledge. It had to make Jon think that there was some kind of initiation that was run by the older students.

Shaking his head he laid down and counted the dots on the ceiling and attempted to fall asleep but before he could drift off his mind wandered to the upcoming ninja challenge in which a rival martial arts academy or something like that was coming to Thunder bay. Apparently this was the biggest event of the school year and everyone had been training for it. But during the week the lawns had been manicured and all the lamp posts but the ones by the entrance were flying the school colors of navy and crimson. The main entrance was flying the colors of Wind Academy which was Red Yellow and Blue.

The placing of the other school's flags also had him wondering what type of school he was going to. He knew it was normal for schools to have rival schools and make enemies about them but the students who were known to have family history with the school were downright cruel towards the arrival of the other school. Even some of the faculty was ready to chew the other academy to pieces. He hadn't seen much of this angst since he had fought in a war or gone through the stargate. It took school rivalries to a whole new level.

Jon closed his eyes and went to sleep only to have what felt like immediately after being shaken awake by Josh. Groaning as he rolled over, "How can you be so cheerful, you snuck out last night?"

Josh shook his head, "I was only out for about an hour, but you really do need to get up we will be late for breakfast if you don't."

Jon jumped off the bed and went searching for a clean pair of pants.

Josh waited for Jon to finish getting dressed before going down to the dining hall. When they got to the doors there was a crowd of people who were outraged standing around reading a news memo.

Josh and Jon waited until they could get up to read the sign and Josh whistled, "That is going to be a game changer!"

"What does this all mean?" Jon asked looking at his roommate.

"Basically both academies have been fighting out for the right to judge this event as they have for the last four years. Our cooperation is fairly new and as you can tell there is still some animosity between the schools." Josh described, "However a group of three who were loosely aligned with this school but never officially students are going to be the judges because they are a neutral team."

Going inside the dining room Jon stopped in front of the trophy case which displayed pictures of different winners of ninja competitions, "Are they on here?"

Josh nodded and pointed to a picture that was taken in 1992 and the three teens that stood in one picture. Jon stumbled for a moment realizing that the three seemed familiar but he couldn't place them.

"Allegedly they trained at both schools while going to a public high school before moving to Angel Grove where they won the final match in a statewide contest that doesn't happen anymore. They haven't judged a match ever because apparently the girl has been out of the country since 1993." Josh explained as they continued walking.

"But now she is back so they are judging?" Jon asked as they joined the meal line.

"Apparently and not a year too soon," Josh nodded, "I guess Sensei Bradley has been trying to make the schools work together but the strife is just getting worse. Some of the long time families refuse to forgive the Wind Academy for something or other and it is driving the school apart."

Jon began to say something but decided against it as he was served his food. His stomach came first before his curiosity.

SG1PR

Cassie walked into the house after school to find Janet talking on the phone with someone, "Yes, yes it will be good to see you again Anton. It has been much too long."

After Janet had hung up Cassie spoke up, "Who was that Mom?"

Janet spun around to face her daughter, "An old friend of mine whom I went to doctorate school with is in town and has asked if I would be available to have dinner with him."

"But tonight is taco night!" Cassie spit back not sure if she liked the idea of Janet going out on a date.

"We aren't going tonight, don't worry. The reservations are for tomorrow and you are invited as well. Anton is bringing his son who is just a few years older than you." Janet shook her head with a knowing smile on her face.

"This had better not be an attempt to match me up with the son of one of your friends." Cassie protested, "I may have broken up with Dom but I will not submit to any arranged marriages that is one thing I won't give in on. I enjoy the freedoms people here on Earth have to pick their own spouse."

Janet laughed as she responded to her daughter's protest, "I don't think I would ever try to arrange a marriage for you. I am just as much against that as you must be. You do these moments are getting fewer and farther between where you remind me of your past. Every day you act more and more like this is the planet you were born on."

"I guess I will have to try harder to remind you that I am from up north," Cassie smiled with a small laugh, "Because remember I am from Canada."

Janet laughed, "Yes you are from up north and I will never forget that. Now how about helping me make the tacos?"

SG1

Janet and Cassie waited in front of one of the nicer restaurants in Colorado Springs. Anton had made the reservations and had agreed to pay for the dinner. Cassie suspected that this was a sign that Anton had loved Janet for years but was only now getting up the courage to ask her out.

Cassie looked at Janet, "So tell me more about this Anton mom?"

Janet closed her eyes, "Well we were in school together although Anton wasn't there for a medical degree he was there for a science degree. We had a few classes together because he took a few anatomy classes. We were from two different worlds in the sense that he came from Money and I was being put through medical school by the Air force."

A rather expensive car pulled up to the valet parking and a well-dressed man a couple years older than Janet handed his keys over to the parking attendant.

To Janet's surprise he walked over to them but he was alone. She had been expecting Anton to bring the son he had been talking about on the phone.

"Janet it is so good to see you again and this must be Cassie, she is such a beautiful young lady." Anton addressed the two people before him.

Cassie sized Anton up trying to figure out what Janet had seen in the man. He wasn't exactly handsome and he stunk of money and overpriced cologne.

Janet hugged Anton, "It is good to see you again."

Anton nodded as they separated, "I must apologize Trent informed me this morning that he was flying home to be with his wife. I hope Cassie won't be too bored with us old timers."

Cassie shook her head, she was used to hanging out with people her Mom's age after all there were very few people that she could talk about her past with and they were all as old as Janet if not older… Teal'c was the oldest at over ninety except he didn't look a day over forty on a bad day.

"Tell us about your son Trent?" Janet asked she had been curious about this son of Anton's because when they had last been together he had not said anything about a family.

Anton nodded as he pulled out a picture of Trent and his parents, "About five years ago I was on a dig and there was a rock slide in a tunnel that we were working on. I got out but not before two of my team was trapped in the rubble. I tried to get them out but they were in too deep. I stayed with them until they passed away from their injuries but they made me promise that I would take care of their son for them."

"I am glad someone like you was able to give the boy a home. I have enjoyed every moment since I adopted Cassie from some distant relatives who could no longer care for her." Janet said as she hugged Cassie.

"Yes adoption can be a good thing but it can also be troublesome especially if the child resents you which unfortunately Trent and I didn't have the greatest early relationship." Anton frowned, "However since he has gotten married he and I have become a lot closer."

"Well you knew I had adopted Cassie, I do remember sharing that bit of information with you. You should have come to me and maybe I could have provided help with any difficulties that you had with Trent."

Cassie tilted her head as she looked at the picture of Trent and felt as if she had seen his picture before.

"I wish I had remembered that," Anton nodded, "it would have helped me so much however I was also dealing with some issues that were a repercussion of the cave in and I was a bit out of it for much of the first year. I was very surprised when I was approved to adopt Trent."


	13. Keeping thier Distance

Justin sat at Sam's computer. Sam had called him to her lab but when he had gotten there she had been called to the General's office. Justin took that moment to borrow a copy of the data she had collected from the super warrior created by Anubis. The results of the armor tests were frightening and he knew that Anubis' projects needed to be stopped by someone inside the GSA if at all possible. He understood why Anubis had been kicked out but what he didn't understand was how Anubis was able to use so much of the GSA technology. Many others had left of their own volition and they didn't remember half as much, Daniel had been kicked out and he remembered squat.

Copying the data as he heard Sam approach her office he quickly took the disc and hid it. He knew he was going to have to get the disc to a transport location in order to be studied by GSA scientists. The readings needed to be compared to the ranger energy readings.

Sam walked into the lab just as Justin hid the disc inside his shirt, "I know we were supposed to go over the data from the last tests I took of the Kull warrior's armor however I am going to have to reschedule."

"Is there a reason why you need to reschedule?" Justin asked curiously of his supervising officer.

"I have just received word that the Prometheus is ready for her return flight back to Earth. I have volunteered to go along in order to be on hand if anything goes wrong with the jury rigged engines." Sam replied as she collected a few items from her desk.

"Well that is a worthy cause and I hope nothing goes wrong with the ship. I can't wait to see it in person. I have read over the specs of the ship and am in are of what Earth has been able to build albeit with tech that we are 'borrowing' but still." Justin said with a smirk.

Sam shook her head wondering just how much Justin knew of other space faring races that he knew of. She wondered if he had been off world and what his experiences as a ranger had been. She had a hard time believing that this child prodigy had been a ranger when he was only twelve. In the weeks since he had come to the SGC he had failed to indicated anything about his past as a ranger or any connections with the GSA

SG1PR

Jon was walking from a training session to his math class when he saw a red convertible pull into the visitor parking lot. Leaning over to Josh he nodded, "That is a nice car."

Josh nodded, "They might be here for the competition this weekend we should go make sure they know where they are going."

"Why us," Jon asked confused, "there are hundreds of other students wandering around."

"Sensei Bradley has asked that I welcome some of the VIP guests and her car screams VIP." Josh shrugged as Jon followed him over to the car.

Walking over to the car Josh greeted the driver, "Welcome to Thunder Bay Academy, are you here for the team ninja competition?"

The driver got out of the car and stood in front of them, "I am Aisha Campbell, and I am one of the judges. Could you direct me to Sensei Bradley?"

Jon stared at the woman as she removed her sunglasses and smoothed her yellow and red dress.

Josh nodded and pointed back in the direction he had just come from, "He was over by the practice field a few minutes ago. I am Joshua Kendal by the way."

"Joshua it is a pleasure to meet you. Will you be competing?" Aisha asked with a smile.

"No, maybe next year, "Josh said nervously, "I only just began stepping up my training."

Aisha nodded before turning to go in the indicated direction, "I will see you at training tonight then,"

Jon turned to Josh as they headed back towards the math building, "You are going to be going out again tonight?"

"Of course, I have training three times a week and then all day on Saturday and Sunday," Josh shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Sensei Bradley believes I could win next year. Only the best students get chosen to take their training to the level that I am. Maybe if you keep working hard you will be able to join."

Jon shook his head, "All this cloak and dagger stuff is making me nervous."

Josh shook his head, "You shouldn't be nervous, it is just one of the traditions of this school and it is not a fight club if that is what you are worried about."

"I am not worried." Jon shook his head as he walked into the math building making it inside just before the last bell.

SG1PR

Justin looked at the disc in his hands. He was deciding who he needed to get the information to. In the long run he needed to get it to the top of the GSA so it could be analyzed and something devised if Anubis decided to use the super soldiers to cross into GSA space. But he also felt he could analyze the data if he had better computers than the ones at the SGC. He could either go to Tommy's or he could go to see Cam at Ninja Ops.

No Ninja ops was out because the ninja's were getting ready for their annual duel between schools, first wind would take on Thunder as the opening duel of the season and then they would go onto other schools and a victor would be decided in a month's time. Aisha had called to tell him that she would be held up as she had asked to be the judge this year in order to ease the tensions between the two biggest rival schools in the ninja network.

Sighing he shook his head Tommy's computers while they were good were not good enough he needed something more. He was about to face the fact that he wouldn't be able to research into the powers more on his own when he remembered Andrew Hartford had had an impressive set up. Only problem with that was the fact that Andrew Hartford was currently running a ranger operation from that lab and he wasn't supposed to meddle with active rangers, they had to choose their own path before interacting with inactive rangers.

However there was the fact that Andrew's team was an international team that had been assigned to bring the corona aurora back into functional use because otherwise the Darkness had learned they could use it. If he timed his arrival right he could bypass interacting with any member of the team at all and could be in and out of the lab before they returned. Yes he smiled he could do that and he would do that.

SG1PR

Aisha stood with her arms crossed as she watched a group of students train before dinner. It was the eve before the Wind vs. Thunder Ninja competition.

"Is it wise to be watching them train?" A voice called from behind her causing Aisha to spin around.

"Rocky, Adam!" Aisha hugged her longtime friends she had meant to see them before now however their schedules and hers had not matched up so they had ended up reuniting at Thunder Bay.

"It has been way too long!" Adam said as he hugged back.

"10 years is way too long to go without seeing your best friends. You should have visited." Rocky scolded Aisha.

"Sorry, it was difficult to leave my work. You should have come to visit me. You would have loved my Aunt's stories." Aisha said with a huge smile, "I am not watching the competitors."

"Ahh, so these are the students who didn't make the cut for this year?" Rocky asked with a nod.

Aisha nodded as she pointed to one student in particular, "That over there is Jonathon Grayson."

"You mean as in the boy that Dana and Carter adopted with the military concealed past." Adam asked confused.

"That's the boy who somehow shows a super ranger gene," Rocky shook his head, "a super gene that could mean the end of the war?"

Aisha nodded, "That is him, and according to Hunter he has made a lot of progress since he was enrolled here not too long ago. He has somehow had all the right training."

"If he has this super gene why is he here at Thunder Bay? Why not ship him off to the headquarters of SPD?" Adam asked confused, isn't that giving the Ninja's an unfair advantage over other teams?"

Aisha shook her head, "Hunter told me that Thunder Bay won't be keeping him. He will be transferred once he is mentally ready to other GSA organizations for training."

Rocky shook his head, "Mentally ready?"

"That is sort of messed up. How many other rangers out there were never prepared and were just selected off of the street?" Adam asked alarmed that such measures were being taken with this young man.

"I guess it is like sharpening a knife. He needed to hone his skills towards being a ranger. That and I guess Dana was telling Hunter that Jon has a very dubious history when it comes to the rangers. I guess being here is supposed to open his mind to his full potential which is what the GSA needs." Aisha explained.

"I sure hope he is worth it." Rocky shook his head still doubting what was being laid upon the boy who stood before him practicing a kata.

SG1PR

Justin parked Mountain Blaster and hurried to the front door of the mansion. He had called ahead and talked to Andrew and had found out that the rangers were leaving on a mission that should take them up to a week to complete. Confident that he could do what needed to be done in half that time he had finished his journey. He had told General Hammond that he needed to talk with some people for a research project that he was working on independent of the SGC which was party true but he had succeeded in getting a leave of absence from the SGC.

Knocking on the front door an older gentleman opened the door but refused to allow him entrance. Andrew walked through the foyer at that moment and nodded, "Spencer you can let him in, this is Dr. Stewart."

Spencer bowed and begged an apology, "I am sorry I didn't recognize you Dr. Stewart of course you are welcome here."

Justin nodded, "The fault it mine, and I could have announced myself better. But please call me Justin."

Spencer nodded as he went back to his duties as the butler while Andrew showed Justin down to the labs far below the basement off any sort of radar that might pick up his advanced computer systems.

"I thank you for bending the rules Andrew. I really need to do this research but the time wasn't right for me to go to any of the other labs we have at our disposal here on Earth." Justin shook his head as he sat at a computer terminal and began running his analysis.

Andrew nodded, "It has made it very difficult what with SPD leaving Earth, and I now have the most advanced computer system on Earth."

Justin nodded, "Cam has a close second over at Ninja ops however due to the Ninja competitions this weekend I would have been a hindrance using their system."

"I have heard of that," Andrew shook his head, "I am having a hard time figuring out how two GSA member organizations can have a hard time getting along."

"It goes far deeper than the GSA. Wind and Thunder Ninja academies have developed a rivalry from years of challenges and duels. They are working through their differences however it takes a long time to drop all grudges especially from outlying members of each organization." Justin explained.

"I guess," Andrew nodded, "I am going to go make sure if the rangers come back early that they won't disturb you."

Justin nodded as he settled into a simulated battle between the two types of energy signatures.

SG1PR

Ronnie piloted the SHARC back towards the mansion. Will and Mack had both left some important items in their rooms and it was necessary to get them. Rose wanted to pick up an additional scanner from the lab seeing as they needed to go back.

Will saw the jeep first and addressed Mack, "Looks like your Dad has a guest."

As they got closer Mack shook his head, "I have never seen that jeep before, I wonder who could be visiting my Dad."

Parking the SHARC Ronnie shrugged, "It is probably one of your father's investors."

Will crossed his arms, "An investor riding around in a jeep doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

Spencer greeted them at the door a little hesitantly, "You only just left what are you doing back so soon?"

"We needed to get some things that we left behind." Dax protested towards Spencer as they were blocked from going any further than the foyer.

Rose sensing that something wasn't right disappeared while Spencer was distracted and made her way towards the elevator shaft while invisible.

Exiting out of the elevator outside the lab she found the doors to the main lab were sealed shut; something that she had never experienced before. Not only were they sealed but the intruder alarms were triggered as she exited the elevator despite being completely invisible.

Reappearing Rose stood there and groaned as she saw Andrew walking towards her, "Rose I need to ask you to leave the lab."

"I only need an additional scanner." Rose begged with a pleading yet innocent look on her face and she saw Andrew lose his composure.

Andrew showed Rose into the lab but stayed right with her making sure she didn't avert her eyes in any one direction for too long however Rose soon saw the person who didn't technically belong in the lab.

Rose stopped in her tracks, "Justin?"

Justin turned slowly around before turning back to his work as he hurried to save his data that he had been working, "Rose I apologize but I am unable to talk right now."

Rose broke away from Justin, "Justin what are you doing here?"

"I can't explain to you everything because I shouldn't even be seeing you right now. If I had known you were here I would never have come here." Justin groaned as he packed up his items and pulled the disc from the computer.

Andrew nodded, "Justin did you get enough done?"

Justin nodded in a hurry, "Yes I did, and I think I will be able to make progress."

Andrew nodded, "If you want I can send your research in the next GSA data stream."

"Thank you Andrew that will be a huge help." Justin handed over a copy of the data on a second disc while he kept the original copy with him.

As Justin left he heard Andrew begin to explain the rougher explanation as to why Justin was there. Justin knew that occasionally former rangers did interact with current ones but only on an as needed basis and he knew this wasn't an as needed basis.

Justin could only hope that Rose kept any calls or letters to a minimum until after she was finished. He knew that now that she knew he knew something he would have to ignore all advances from her. There was a reason why current and past rangers were not supposed to interact outside of dire circumstances and it was because feelings could develop and the more experienced ranger might try to over compensate for the newer rangers lack of experience.


	14. Explaining

Somewhere in deep space a nebula disappeared and almost instantaneously a figure who appeared to be a young girl wearing a white dress appeared on a planet far from where the nebula had been.

"Grace what did you learn?" a woman who appeared older asked the young girl.

Grace shrugged, "I spent quite a bit of time with Major Carter but she was quite resistant to my questions of her Daiya."

Andros who had accompanied Daiya out to meet with Grace as she was calling herself, "What did you do to this Major Carter?"

"I didn't do anything to her. I used an Aquitian ship and intimidated the entire crew of the Prometheus into an artificial nebula that I created from my energy signature. While the ship had to fire on them I made sure that they were never in any real danger. They only thought they were." Grace shook her head playfully.

Daiya nodded, "Grace was asked to sort of play with a member of the SGC in order to find out if they know more than our intelligence is able to gather from them."

"A lot of the danger that Major Carter felt was actually in her head however it was exaggerated by her head wound." Grace explained to Andros, "I tried to heal it but while she was curious of me she was far more skeptical and thought I was only in her head."

"What did you learn?" Andros asked at the Eltarian who had taken the form of a young child.

"Like I said Andros they don't know as much as they claim." Grace shook her head truthfully, "They are very concerned about a type of soldier that Anubis has created."

Andros nodded, "Andrew Hartford just sent us the details that he received from Justin concerning those super soldiers as they are being called. It isn't good at all."

Daiya nodded, "Grace I want you to stay close to Major Carter for the time being but don't reveal yourself to her. The Goa'uld are getting daring and we need to know if we should ever intervene."

Grace nodded before disappearing, "I like this assignment because human children have some nice toys."

Daiya shook her head, "when some of our children joined us in this realm they retained their playfulness even though they became one with the morphing grid. Grace is brilliant but she is very playful."

"I see that Daiya but if the Goa'uld need another lesson how will we give it to them. We can't really focus an entire strike force on them. We have our border patrols but other than that we are almost always devoting our true strength to holding the darkness back." Andros explained his tactical knowledge.

Daiya nodded, "Yes but it would be even worse if the two were allowed to mix together."

SG1PR

Rose sat and looked out the window of the SHARC and sighed mournfully wishing that Justin could have given her some answers.

Tyzonn placed his hand over hers, "I think the human phrase is a coin for your thoughts?"

Rose turned towards the alien teammate, "It is a penny for your thoughts."

"Well same thing isn't it?" Tyzonn shrugged not interested in the correctness because he knew what he had said meant the same thing.

"I am trying to figure out why and how I never knew about Justin. We were good friends in school and we looked out for each other. We have kept that philosophy; there aren't too many prodigies like us who remain smart into their adult years. But somehow I never knew that he was somehow connected to Andrew Hartford." Rose said speaking exactly what she had been thinking about.

"I don't think it is so much him connected to Mr. Hartford as it is the other way around." Tyzonn shrugged as he answered back.

Rose tilted her head as she tried to understand, "What do you mean?"

Tyzonn sighed, "I really shouldn't be explaining this to you; but because I see how you are hurting I will explain."

"Ok…" Rose acknowledged but trailed off in confusion.

Tyzonn took a gulp of air, "I have a bit more understanding into this because I am from Mercuria. And our philosophy is a bit different than it is here on Earth. I will begin with the three rules of ranger hood or do you have them memorized?"

Rose nodded, "Never reveal your identity, never use your power for personal gain and never escalate a battle. Andrew made us memorize those on the first day."

Tyzonn nodded, "Those three rules are the building blocks for Mercurian society. We are a part of a galactic organization known as the GSA. While this organization governs our entire society it keeps us free from slavery and known evils. I will tell you our people have their own issues, we aren't perfect but the governing laws of the GSA keep our experiences with other planets and races in line as long as we remember those three rules. We in turn join with the GSA by forming the MSA or the Mercurian Space Alliance."

"And this has to do with Earth how?" Rose asked feeling offended at having to sit through a lesson on social expectations on Mercuria.

"Andrew Hartford is a member of the GSA. The GSA exists here on Earth; he was recruited when the Earth was reawakened thirteen years ago. He was asked to stand watch over the Corona Aurora and he has done what he needs to at great cost for the Earth but it was what needed to be done." Tyzonn explained, "Justin is also a member of the GSA."

"If we are all members of the GSA then how come Justin couldn't tell me that he was a part of it? If you know about other members then shouldn't we all or is it a stigmatism towards humans and we are weaker members?" Rose said uncomfortable at how the wording was coming across.

Tyzonn shook his head, "In quite some terms Mercurians' are more of a junior member then humans are. Humans have a much higher chance of inheriting the ranger gene. But on Mercuria it is the same current rangers can't interact with past rangers. It is thought to inhibit the effectiveness of our ability to do the job we have been asked to do."

"But…"

"But nothing this team has its own skill sets, you saw what kind of a mess happened when the past rangers stepped in and took over for us. We didn't learn anything and if anything trying to tackle our problems their way caused a bigger issue for us." Tyzonn shook his head, "It is better this way for everyone involved."

"But if he isn't supposed to interact then why was he in the lab throwing it in my face that he is higher ranked then I am?" Rose asked while a tear threatened spill over her face.

"I don't think he knew you would be here. Most rangers do not know who the newer members are because it keeps the temptation to see them to a minimum," Tyzonn explained, "Most likely he went because he needed the computers to solve a problem for a project he is working on. I wouldn't worry about this now after we retrieve the jewels you can share everything."

Rose nodded as she came to understand the greater picture behind what she was doing.

"Just remember you are not a GSA member yet," Tyzonn spoke back up, "Because of how the Earth is this is sort of your trial by fire and it is meant to prepare you for how the universe is not how you originally perceived it. Keep your eyes open and you will see the GSA at work."

SG1PR

Ethan paced back and forth across the cyber café, "Why can't Kira or Dr. O do this?"

"Relax bro; it can't be that hard to speak to a team of rangers." Connor said as he leaned calmly against the counter.

"That is easy for you to say, you weren't told to go stand before a team of magicians who could literally turn me into a newt if they so wished to and tell them about the legacy they now lead." Ethan ranted as he paced even more vigorously.

Hailey walked out and shook her head, "You will do fine Ethan and I am sure Merrick is going to be just as nervous as you are, he has never had to speak to another ranger team before. You at least have a bit of experience and you will have Kat with you, she was one of Tommy's closest friends."

"I still don't understand why Dr. O can't come or Kira they would be so much better at this than I would." Ethan complained getting more nervous every second that he had to wait.

Trent walked into the café as he flipped through the proofs he had just received from his latest comic book, "Dr. O is attending a conference with my Dad and Kira is on tour and this needs to be done now. We let them wait this long because they have been rebuilding their magic realm."

"I have to stay here to run the café and Conner has league signups for his soccer camp." Hailey added.

Kat walked into the café, "Sorry I am a little late but Merrick was behind schedule."

Hailey reached out her hand, "It is nice to see you again Kat; we really should visit more often."

Kat nodded, "I was surprised to hear that you had taken on Tommy's offer of taking over for him as the Black dino-ranger."

"Yes well I have always wondered what it was like for Tommy and the others and then this offer came and I couldn't refuse it." Hailey nodded, "Not to be ruse but do you think you could get Ethan out of here before he wears a hole in my floor?"

Kat laughed and nodded, "Let's go, Merrick is waiting in the car and I can tell you he isn't so sure about motorized forms of travel."

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Please tell me he left his pet wolf home?"

Kat groaned knowing the rest of this trip was going to be quite interesting.

Getting into the car Kat tried to strike up conversation between Ethan in the front seat and Merrick who was in the back holding on for dear life before Ethan could bring up the delicate topic of Zen-Aku. "Merrick how come you chose to come on this trip with us?"

"I know I don't keep much contact with other rangers outside the other Wild Force rangers however after exploring through my peoples history at the library I believe that the people of the mystic realm might have some answers as to the fate of our people who scattered in the attacks. We are both brethren of the Earth." Merrick explained

Ethan went to open his mouth but Kat shot him a warning glance so Ethan closed his mouth for a second before speaking, "What was it like three thousand years ago?"

Merrick thought for a moment, "Earth was a much simpler place although it wasn't quite what you all think it was like. The people of Animaria lived in harmony with nature as well as good representatives of the GSA. News from traders told us that it wasn't so peaceful in other parts of the world that a treaty had allowed an enemy to be present on Earth."

Kat nodded, "That enemy is known to us now as the Goa'uld, not long after the fall of Animaria they were forced to leave the Earth. They are still out there but in recent years they have taken a renewed interest in the Earth and it is part of the reason that the Earth is so hyper-vigilant because under no circumstance can the darkness be allowed to join with the Goa'uld."

"Yes the Earth was pretty much at peace with itself and much of the planet was ruled in fairness. It was vastly different from the world we live in now, yes there was suffering but the general spirit of the people was so much more carefree." Merrick nodded as he relaxed.

Kat explained, "From what I understand the difference between the Earth of then and the earth of now is a side effect from sleeping for three thousand years and the intense feel of the morphing grid being wrapped around our planet slinging itself back on itself. My understanding is that once long ago after Animaria fell the Eltarians arranged for a group of people to travel from Earth to a planet that is now known as Miranoi and then they sent the powers of the Earth into a deep sleep in order to keep more evil away from the planet. Perhaps one day you can meet with people from Miranoi and see if they know anything as well."

"I wish the Earth would be like that again," Ethan muttered, "Next exit is for Briarwood."

Kat nodded and prepared for the next exit, "Tanya scouted out the town for us and she said that the town will seem slightly off to us because of our powers."

"What do you mean Kat?" Merrick asked still holding onto the side of the car.

"I don't know if you are familiar with the masking technology that they used in New Tech city but they are using something similar here in Briarwood to mask the identity of the fairy's and goblins that have come out of the magic realm. We will be able to see their true forms overlaid with their masked form." Kat explained, "However you don't want to stare too long because they get uneasy if people appear to single them out."

PRPR

Claire sat on a couch and talked to Madison and Vida as they worked while Xander and Chip checked the inventory in the back.

Vida pointed out as three people came into the music shop and started poking through the records. At first she wanted to brush them off as tourists but something didn't seem right about them to her.

Claire gasped as she looked towards the group that was catching the others eyes, "They have auras similar to your own.

Madison looked in the indicated direction and saw the three people in question. There were two guys and one woman. One of the guys was looking at a record with complete awe on his face and something told her he definitely wasn't familiar with modern society, "Claire are you sure they just aren't travelers from the mystic realm?"

Claire shook her head, "No they have ranger auras."

Vida snapped her head towards them, "Ranger auras?"

"I think you have spent a little too much time in the magic realm." Vida shook her head but noticed that Madison was nowhere near them anymore. Looking around she saw her sister walking closer to the strange group in question. Jumping up she pulled Claire along with her.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" Madison asked from as she came up to them

The blond haired woman nodded, "We need help locating the rangers. We have an important message for them."

Madison becoming nervous shook her head, "I am sorry but why would you be looking for the rangers here in this music shop?"

Ethan spoke out, "A guy called Xander told my friend Kira that he worked in a music store in Briarwood."

Madison shook her head attempting to cover up, "I am sorry I am sure there are other people named Xander in this city and there are other music stores."

Merrick shook his head and blatantly said what the others were trying to avoid, "We are rangers looking for other rangers."

Kat attempted to quiet Merrick before he blew their cover but realized she was making it worse as she went along.

Xander having heard his name came out from the back room and looked at the group of people congregating in the front of the store, "Did I hear someone mention my name and say they were rangers?"

Kat nodded, "I take it you are Xander, the one who was recruited to help the Overdrive team in their time of need?"

"Yes that would be me. Do you know Adam?" Xander asked looking the three of them up and down.

Kat nodded, "Adam is a teammate of mine and Kira is a teammate of Ethan's here."

"I was under the impression that rangers kept to themselves." Xander looked at the three of them, "So what brings you here?"

Ethan nodded, "It is my understanding that you were only told so much when you were recruited to join the alumni team despite not having been briefed. If we had had anything to do with it we would never have let _ recruit you."

Kat nodded, "the other rangers walked on eggshells to make sure you didn't know how much they knew."

"What do you mean know as much as you do, we are rangers as well," Vida protested loudly.

Kat cringed, "Is there somewhere more privet where we can talk together. Somewhere all of your team can be in attendance?"

SG1PR

Nick paced across Root Core, "You mean to tell us that our battle isn't even close to being won and that we are being requested to join another organization known as the GSA?"

Ethan nodded, "I know this isn't the ideal way of telling you all however you are free to decline and say no. other rangers in the past have walked away however I can tell you that if you say no, you will not get to see just how strong a warrior you can become."

Chip shrugged, "is it one for all or can we individually join up with the cause?"

Kat shook her head, "We have never had a team say that some will join and the others don't want to so I don't know how that would work however I would assume the ones who choose would be relocated so that they aren't a security risk."

Ethan held up his fingers, "Well Jack didn't say yes nor did he say no but he surrendered his powers however rumor has it he is being a secret informant in New Tech City while the rest of his former team has relocated."

"So if we say yes we will stay together?" Nick asked looking at his parents and cousin as well as his team.

"For the most part, some might be assigned to travel to other parts of the country but you would all stay on Earth and continue with your duties here." Merrick nodded, "one of my teammates is currently assigned to a military unit in Colorado but we see her whenever we need to do a group task. Everything always works out."

Nick walked off to discuss with his parents before returning with a decision, "Are we allowed to think on this for a little while?"

Ethan nodded, "Of course we can even give you some names of people who can give you varying answers to your questions. We would never ask you to go into this blindly."

Kat held out a disc, "unfortunately you only have one month because we need to have your decision for the next overload meeting."

Udonna took the disc, "How is it that this technology can exist here?"

Merrick explained, "I don't know much about the technology but it has to do with the fact that it is a part of the morphing grid. That isn't your standard issue earth device."

Leanbow took the disc and turned it over, "how interesting and this will tell us all we need to know about the GSA and other people in our area that we can talk to?"

Kat nodded, "Yes it will."

Merrick spoke up again, "I haven't discussed this with my companions but with your leave I will remain here with you for the time being. I would like to learn about your civilization."

Ethan face palmed himself, "But you told me you left Zen Aku back in Turtle Cove."

"I told you no such thing. Zen Aku is my shadow and he goes wherever I go, he just was not in Kat's car with you because I knew he would bother you."


	15. Drawing Closer

Cassie sat and stared at the phone. Sam had broken the news to her a few hours earlier and she knew she had to call Anton before too long. Janet had been seeing him in a manner that she suspected was intended to be more than friends since that awkward dinner date a month beforehand. Janet had flown out for a weekend at his mansion in Reefside California just the weekend before. Apparently Anton was going to be coming to this weekend to reveal some big news to her. She just knew that this was meant to reveal that they were dating.

Cassie picked up the phone and after flipping through Janet's contacts found Anton's number. Dialing the phone she didn't know if she could hold it together but she somehow managed while the phone rang three times. After the third ring a voice came over the phone however it wasn't Anton's.

"Trent speaking, can I help you?" the voice issued forth through the phone.

Cassie sucked back her breath, "This is Cassandra Fraiser, and I need to speak to Anton Mercer about some important affairs."

"I am sorry Cassandra but my father just boarded a plane to Colorado. I can relay a message to him in a couple of hours when he reaches his destination." Trent replied with a hint in his voice that he knew that this wasn't just another business call.

"Thank you Trent, Could you tell him Janet's daughter called with an urgent issue." Cassie attempted to get across without breaking into tears.

There was a muffled sound on the other side of the phone and Trent did a double take, "Wait you mean to tell me that you are Janet's daughter Cassie?"

"Yes that would be me." Cassie said biting harder to hold back the tears.

"Cassie, is something wrong with your mother?" Trent asked firmly back in a manner that showed Cassie that she could trust him.

Cassie shook her head even though she knew the gesture could not be communicated through the phone and she broke down crying.

"Cassie, I am on my way to Colorado. I can't explain how but I will get there ahead of my father and hold him off so you don't need to do this alone." Trent said before hanging up, "I will see you in a few hours."

SG1PR

Daniel looked at Sam as she got off of the phone, "Was that Cassie?"

Sam nodded, "Apparently Janet was seeing an old friend of hers. Cassie attempted to call off a visit he was supposed to make however she missed him and now his son is flying out here to be with his Dad when he find out. Trent will apparently beat his Father here somehow."

"Well this is going to be an interesting family reunion." Daniel said leaning back against the table

"You're telling me! Cassie wants me to be there, she doesn't know if she can take telling an entire family about her mother's death or at least the cleaned version." Sam shook her head, "The thing is Daniel I don't even know if I can handle telling this guy. Cassie wasn't even supposed to know the true cause of death."

Daniel shrugged, "Do you think Cassie would have believed that there was an accident at the lab?"

"No she wouldn't however this guy is another story." Sam replied to which she got her coat, "I should head over there so we can both prepare for their arrival."

"Good idea and I will stay here and wait." Daniel nodded as Sam walked out of the lab to go get changed.

SG1PR

Jon stood on the practice field with a few other first year students and practiced his kata's. In his other life he had teased Teal'c for these repetitive motions that he was doing however since coming to this school he had grown to respect the hard work that went into putting the motions into the correct order. Technically he didn't have to be out here as it was a Saturday but he had figured that he had nothing better to do.

The school had been quieting down since the interschool ninja competition however there was still talk of smaller upcoming matches in which the schools would meet again. However the threats on the other school had stopped disrupting the cafeteria. One thing that had changed though was his roommate Josh, since the competition he had started hanging out with other students who seemed to be almost the equivalent of the jocks of the school, some of them had competed in the ninja completion but most of them were just the 'extra' practice at strange hours crew.

Narrowing his eyes as he thought of Josh and his one eighty he saw Josh walk across the field with Leila, and Gage two of his newest friends. Laughing the three of them walked down onto the beach. Realizing he was so distracted he stopped and followed the group thinking he would find out what they were up to.

Following silently at a distance remembering his special ops training he followed the group to one of the many sea caves just around the bend of the shoreline from the school. When he walked into the cave there was just a deep dark cavern that was void of any echoes to indicate someone was walking in the cave.

Behind him was a cough followed by a stern voice, "Mr. Grayson I hope you have a valid reason for being in one of the sea caves which you know very well is against school policy."

Jon jumped as he turned to face Sensei Bradley's younger brother Blake.

"I was following my roommate and he went into this cave here with a few other classmates." Jon said coming back out of the cave.

"You do realize why these caves are off limits don't you?" Blake asked Jon sternly

"Something about the tides?" Jon asked but then looked to the waves which were showing low tide.

Blake nodded, "Exactly which is why someone is always watching these caves and before you think that it is safe because it is low tide just remember that if you get to wandering around in there and get lost that just maybe you will find yourself trapped during high tide?"

"I understand and seeing as this is my first offence of this matter and you aren't really school staff do you think you could just let me off the hook. Besides there are other students down here that just might need your help." Jon said trying to get out of the punishment he knew would come from being caught here.

"Unfortunately the code of this school doesn't work that way, I will forward your message onto my brother but until then why don't you go see if you can help the cook with the dishes. If there are any other students down here they will also face an extra task once they are discovered," Blake pointed Jon in the correct direction.

Jon started walking and heard Blake walking behind him however once he reached the edge of campus he turned and saw that Blake was nowhere behind him. Certain things about the school had begun to creep him out and the fact that the faculty could just appear right behind him like a navy seal or a ninja was just the tipping point.

SG1PR

Cassie walked down the stairs having gotten changed out of her pajamas at Sam's advice to answer the doorbell. Opening the door she revealed a handsome man with light brown skin and black hair. In some way he seemed familiar as if she had seen his picture before but was trying to think if Janet had shown her any pictures of Anton's son but nothing came to mind of course this wasn't the best day for remembering things.

The man nodded, "I am assuming you are Cassie, I am Trent as you probably guessed. I take it my father hasn't arrived yet?"

Cassie shook her head but let him in, "It is nice to finely meet you Trent. My mom talked highly about meeting you a few weeks ago."

"I know, I only wish our meeting could have been under better conditions," Trent nodded as Cassie showed him to the living room where Sam waited on the couch.

Cassie introduced Sam, "Trent this is Major Sam Carter, she was my mom's best friend and my God Mother."

Trent held out his hand, "I am very sorry for your loss Ma'am."

Sam shook his hand, "Cassie told me she couldn't finish telling you why she had been calling you."

Trent frowned, "I know how hard it can be losing a parent that I recognized it in Cassie's voice when she called. There are few other things that can top that emotion. I have been through it; I know when someone is faking to try and get attention and when it is the real deal. I thought it better that I be here when my dad finds out."

Sam nodded, "I am sure you are right. If you don't mind though could you share how your parents died?"

Trent shook his head, "I don't mind, it was a rock slide and cave in while on a dig with Anton. Anton tried to save them however forces got between him and my parents and by the time he was able to be of any assistance it was too late, they made him promise to look after me for them. I however hated Anton for the first year blaming him for taking my parents from me."

Cassie nodded recognizing the story that Anton had told over that first dinner together and as she did she pushed back tears.

Trent frowned and handed the younger girl a Kleenex, "I don't think I could imagine doing it a second time though. I can't imagine how hard this is for you, a child is never supposed to lose a parent let alone three parents.

Cassie broke down with giant sobs before explaining, "I have actually lost four parents."

Sam looked shocked, "Cassie?"

Cassie wiped her eyes, "I never mentioned it because I wasn't even a year old so I don't remember him very well but my first father died in a farming accident. Our village didn't accept widows very well so within the month my mother married a young widower and he raised me as his own alongside his children who were a couple years older than myself."

Sam hugged the younger girl, "Cassie grief does funny things to our memories and we recall the strangest things.

Trent sat down across from the two women, "I know this might be rude but seeing as we were talking about parents would you care to tell me how your parents' died?"

Cassie shook her head but looked at Sam, "You can tell him."

Sam nodded, "Cassie's entire village was killed by a virus that swept through the region. Cassie's survival was a medical miracle."

Trent shook his head as he comprehended the pain Cassie had been through but jumped up when the doorbell rang, "I will get it; it is probably my Dad anyhow."

Sam nodded as Cassie sat up and wiped her tears away and attempted to dry her face. She had wisely chosen not to wear any makeup which she was now grateful for even though she knew her eyes looked swollen and red at least she didn't have dark streaks running down her face.

From the hall came an exasperated sound, "Trent what are you doing here?"

"I took the private jet after receiving a call from Cassie just after you took off on your commercial flight here. I felt it better that I be here." Trent replied as he showed his father into the living room.

Anton looked at Cassie and then at Sam, "Where is Janet?"

Sam frowned, "Mr. Mercer you might want to have a seat."

Anton sat down and eyed Sam very suspiciously, "There was an accident in the lab where Janet was working earlier this week. Because of the security level of this accident I was prevented from informing Cassie until just this morning and we are still dealing with the repercussions at the base. Janet was a good Doctor and she is sorely being missed."

Anton became silent and stunned as he shook his head, "I don't understand Janet told me she was a doctor at the air force academy hospital. How could this have happened?"

Sam shook her head, "That is correct however she also worked at a lab which is trying to find a cure for PTSD and one of the patients treatment backfired."

Anton shook his head, "Why didn't she tell me that she was working in that type of situation?"

"Could you imagine if it got out that she potentially knew a cure for PTSD? Anyone and everyone would hassle her to treat them. She had been ordered to keep quiet about it, but seeing as it wasn't officially classified I will share it with you. You have a right to know." Sam explained trying to make the lab accident believable while also keeping far from what she had actually been doing at the time of her death.

Anton stood up, "Would you mind if I come to the funeral?"

Cassie nodded, "Please I think my Mom would have liked that. It will be in two days at noon. The viewing will be tomorrow night at seven."

Anton nodded and indicated that Trent should follow him, "Cassie thank you for telling me, I am much appreciative."

After Anton had left Sam looked at Cassie, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Cassie shook her head, "Now I just need to get through the next couple of days. The first time someone close to Janet died I had a hard time comprehending why you wait so long to bury a person. On Hanka we buried them within the hour that their death was confirmed."

Sam nodded, "It isn't so much the fact that we want to lengthen the grieving process before giving the families closure it is so that people can study the body and try to figure out how their death could have been prevented or even in some cases what caused the death."

Cassie attempted to smile and let out a weak laugh, "Jack would say that they should put a warning label saying Staff blasts kill." Cassie's smile faded as she realized that there wasn't much talk about her favorite Colonel.

Sam read the gaze and smiled, "Jack is fine, he did take a staff blast as well but he will survive although he is going to be making us all miserable for a while."

SG1PR

Jon looked up from the pot he was scrubbing. The cook had made an economy sized pot of mashed potatoes and so far he was failing at getting the gunk out of the pot.

Hunter walked in, "Jon could you come walk with me?"

Jon looked at the pot and the cook nodded that it was alright that he leave the kitchen.

Hunter walked towards the beach, "I understand that my brother caught you down by the sea caves earlier."

Jon frowned, "Yes sir."

Hunter nodded, "I have been thinking on this for some time and I believe you are ready to know the truth. I don't think you are completely ready to handle the truth however."

"I don't think I follow you Sensei." Jon replied as he followed Hunter towards the caves.

"This school was founded on a secret code of honor Jon and every student finds out about it sooner or later. You are a bit sooner because I know you are skeptical given your past." Hunter explained, "Before you go saying that you don't know what I mean, you need to know that I know everything about you and yes I mean everything."

"How do you know everything?" Jon asked feeling very pale and not sure if he should believe the man or run off thinking he was crazy.

"I know you are skeptical but I am sure you remember the term GSA." Hunter explained.

Jon nodded his head as he followed, "I know that they are a bunch of crazies who think they are more powerful than other Uhh people out there."

Hunter laughed as he led Jon into the sea caves, "Why don't you hold off judgment until you see just what I mean." Hunter faced the wall and motioned to the wall while repeating, "Thunder rumbles, Lightening burns together they are a storm!" all of a sudden the wall began to disintegrate and Jon was instructed to step into the swirling wall with Hunter.

SG1PR

Two days later

Cassie walked down the aisle following her mother's casket out of the corner of her eyes she saw Anton and Trent but it was the person sitting next to Trent holding his hand that made her stop and hold up the procession. Her eyes made contact with the woman but she quickly looked ahead and followed the casket to the hearse.

After the burial Cassie felt eyes on her so she turned to see the last person she ever wanted to see at an event like this.

"Cassie you have my hugest condolences, I am so sorry for your loss. Trent informed me and I just had to come." The woman said formally

Anton came over and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Cassie I see you have met my daughter in law, she begged to come saying she had met you and felt for you."

Cassie nodded, "Yes Kira and I have met."

Anton nodded, "I was actually coming here this weekend to tell you that Kira was my daughter in law. Janet advised me that I should do it in person before she invited you to my home."

"Mom knew?" Cassie grew angry.

Kira frowned, "Cassie, if I had known about your mom and Anton when I met you two years ago I would have told you who I was related to. I however try to keep my private life well private because it is the least I can do for Trent and Anton, even though Trent is quite famous in his own respects."

Cassie shook her head and stormed off to where Sam waited to take her home.

SG1PR

Jack shook his head as he sat up in his bed, "Sorry I couldn't make the funeral, I wish I could have been there for Cassie."

Sam shook her head, "It is alright although if you had been uninjured you could have given a certain pop star a kick in the butt."

Jack shook his head, "there was a pop star at the funeral; gee I picked one heck of a funeral to miss."

"Not in an official capacity however I guess Janet has been seeing an old friend of hers and it turns out that his adopted son is married to Kira Ford. Kira came along with Trent but no one bothered to let Cassie no that Kira was going to be in attendance." Sam explained with a shake of her head.

"Yes I would surely have given her a kick in the butt." Jack shook his head, "the nerve of some people."

"Cassie is at home tearing down all pictures over Kira off of her walls and I didn't want to get in the middle of her grieving so I came here to check on you sir." Sam replied, "But there is more, and I am waiting until she is more level headed to show Cassie this."

Jack took the envelope and flipped it over

Sam took it back, "Anton Mercer slipped this to me last night at the viewing and told me that when I felt Cassie was ready to accept the gift she could have it."

"Cool what is it? it looks awfully thin to be an impressive gift." Jack replied as he followed the envelope.

"It is apparently a full ride scholarship to any school that Cassie would want to go to," Sam frowned.

Jack whistled, "So Janet was seeing a rich guy whose son is married to a pop star, she really knew how to choose them."

"I can't tell but it feels like Anton Mercer is trying to buy Cassie over or pay her off." Sam shook her head as she tucked the envelope away.

"Ehh, let the rich man throw his money around, she can save that trust fund we have been saving for her for after school when she can't find a job right away." Jack shrugged.

Sam shook her head, "It still feels wrong somehow."

Jack shook his head before wincing, "Carter the money is hers, let her decide will you."


	16. Joining the Path

Dana walked up the dark path to Justin's house. It was risky meeting like this but all the rangers knew that they had to risk it all to have this meeting. Justin had the most secure house since Billy had been called away and Tori apparently had Blake watching from a tree.

Inside the garage all members of the undercover rangers from the SGC were gathering to talk about the new risks that were coming up in relation to their jobs at the SGC. Dana found that she was one of the last to show up.

Taylor was pacing the length of the room, "We are taking a huge risk meeting like this!"

Aisha nodded her head, "I know you are and you don't have to remind me that I don't know everything that you deal with on a daily basis."

Tori shook her head, "So what if the SGC has found a gene that allows the activation of ancient devices?"

Justin shook his head, "We may not know everything and we know that very well. However there is the fact that the Ancient devices have a connection with our modern day ranger powers."

Eric was tapping his wrist, "So theoretically we could also operate those ancient devices that Colonel O'Neil sets off?"

Tori shook her head, "Did Eric just say theoretically?"

Eric shot Tori a look which caused Tori to smirk.

Taylor grimaced, "No theoretically about it Tori, if we are rangers then we have this ancient gene. If we get tested any of us who are stationed inside the SGC will be on their radar and if we are on the radar we will have a much high risk of being linked together, much less risk revealing what is planned for Jon."

Dana nodded, "Jon is handing his transition quite well. We don't want to lead them to him before he is ready."

Tori nodded her head, "I was up at the academy last month and I hardly could tell him apart for the other students."

"There is something I can do, it will be risky and I could lose my license and or be exposed as knowing all of you. I will take all of you on my case load and before sending your blood samples out I will switch yours out with people we know who don't the gene." Dana replied knowing full well what she would be doing to her career.

SG1 PR

Jon wandered around the sacred training grounds. It was summer time and he had been at Thunder Bay for over a semester. While most of his floor mates had gone home he had chosen to stay.

Jon was confused he had been shown the training grounds but unlike others who knew he had not been sorted into a training style. Hunter had told him that this was because he was still too novice. That didn't settle right with him because he had recently been able to best Josh in every round. And to think he wasn't even using his military experience.

Hunter's voice rang out from an undetermined open window of the temple at the center of the grounds, "He isn't ready!"

Another voice followed, "Sources tell us he knows the secret and that he is a formidable fighter."

Hunter continued and it became clear to Jon that they were talking about him, "I am not even going to address the fact that Galactic Prime has a spy here at my school but I think he still needs more time Sam. His skill is still unrefined."

Jon knew truthfully where he wasn't sorted that he shouldn't be here but he was taking this opportunity of reduced staff and students to sneak around.

The voice that was now identified as Sam replied, "We are at war and we don't have forever plus to serve the purpose that people are interested in training him for, having a ninja refined skill would be a mark against him."

Yes however a year ago we didn't know he existed, I think we can wait a few more months." Hunter replied strongly.

Jon found the exact window and realized that this was where Hunter's official office was located. Hunter had shown him on his first walk through the reason why the headmaster of Thunder Bay didn't spend much time in the headmaster's office. He also knew that Hunter lived here in this building.

He was there a few minutes when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Glancing behind him he realized that it was Blake who had found him again. Expecting to be reprimanded he turned and started to bow.

Blake shook his head, placed a finger in front of his mouth and pointed towards the exit.

Once in the sea caves Blake turned to Jon, "It is true that you weren't supposed to be there or hear that but the fact is is that you heard it. I won't even try to hide that from you."

Jon nodded, "So I was right about the fact that they were talking about me?"

Blake nodded, "Yes they were."

"It was something about sending me away." Jon asked again.

Blake pointed to the Jetty above the caves, "Let's go sit up there and talk."

They sat where the waves broke around them as the tide came in. Soon the cave that they had come through would be sealed and the one higher up would be open for a few hours.

"Jon you know that we know about your past right?" Blake asked matter of factly.

Jon nodded, "Yes it was quite surprising but at the same time I suspected that my coming to this school wasn't by chance."

Blake nodded, "yes and you know that Dana and Carter and connected to Hunter and I through the…"

Jon interrupted, "The GSA, I remember I was investigating the GSA before I was actually created."

Blake smirked, "And the Asguard acknowledged that you were special."

Jon held up his hand, "Whoa now! How do you know the Asguard?"

"Well not directly but after ebing alerted to Jacks ability to handle GSA equipment with proficiency the Asguard got in touch with higher authorities so that we would know what was going on. They acknowledged that you had been illegially cloned due to the special gene," Blake nodded, "But that the gene wasn't exactly what they wanted it was however something that might have been of interest to the GSA. Jack however were a sceptic so people decided to bring you here to our school where you could be gradually exposed to the GSA and have your eyes opened."

Jon became frustrated, "So you have been using me? I was right when I said the ancients played the same game and the Goa'uld!"

"I don't know anything about those you call ancients but I do know that no one would use you in any other way than you would want to be used. You are special and we know you miss it out there, we are just supposed to show you another path. You are and have always been in control of what is happening, you decided to come here on your own didn't you?" Blake said this as he gestured to the sky.

"Yes I guess I did choose to come here and I chose to sneak into the training ground however I have also been herded in certain directions as well." Jon frowned

"Are you sure herding is the right term, Because if you want someone to find you, you give them directions and then they interpret those directions. As I see it people have been giving you directions and you have interpreted what people want from you choosing whether you want to continue every step of the way or not." Blake sighed

Hunter found them a short time later and Jon instantly stood up and bowed to Hunter, "Blake explained to me what is going on and while I am not sure about what is going on I will follow through."

Hunter glanced at his brother and then back to Jon, "I thought I heard your footsteps outside my window. If you want to go then you should pack your bags."

Hunter turned and followed Jon, "You don't have to go. You can stay through the summer. I believe I still have much to teach you."

"Blake told me that I was never meant to be a ninja like you, I have a future with the GSA and if I go I will be able to learn more about the path that has been set out for me. Am I right?" Jon asked looking up to the young head sensei.

Hunter nodded, "Yes there is a path set out for you and you have much to learn."

"Then it is time I go then." Jon sighed, how do I leave?"

Hunter put his arm around the teen, "Sam has a ship waiting back in the training grounds, You will go with him to Galactic Prime which is the home of SPD where you will receive training to continue to your path.

SG1PR

Trini sighed as she looked around, the pieces were all falling together. They had their morphers, their team and all their powers. Now they also had a ship.

Why they hadn't had a ship before now was beyond her but evidently in order to pilot the ship you needed an active morpher unlike the Astro rangers mega ship.

Zach and Kim came running down the stairs from the observation deck, "Trini you have to check out the deck, it is shielded so that we can be up there even while in space and feel like we are outside even if we are morphed." Kim exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

Zach smiled, "I am really digging the pirate theme we have going on around here. Nothing has been wasted on us."

Billy came up from the bunks which were located below the main room of the ship, "Kim might not be so chipper once the reality of our sleeping arrangement sinks in. However the lab is quite prodigious. Where is Jason?"

Trini pointed to a sealed door, "He is getting a lesson on how to fly this ship from one of the Edenoi builders."

Kim came racing back up the stairs having to get a glimpse of her new living arrangements, "There are six beds all in one area of the ship, and we have absolutely no privacy down there!"

Zach looked to the door, "How come Jason gets the flying lesson and we don't?"

Trini nodded, "We will all get a flying lesson however I guess the cockpit is barely big enough for two people."

Kim did the math, "six beds and there is only five of us unless you count our little friend but I don't think he needs a bed…"

Trini nodded, "We will have to carry on for a while with just the five of us but I guess there is someone who has been selected to be a sixth ranger. That information is classified however."

Zach shrugged, "How hard can it be? I mean we fought Rita for half a year without Tommy the first time around and hopefully we won't have to free this person from an evil spell and we are all much more trained than we were when we were fifteen."

Jason walked out of the cockpit at that moment, "Zach you should know by now that those are dangerous words. The Zangyack is far more powerful than anything Rita ever threw at us."

Billy nodded, "They must be irrepressible if the GSA is sending us the specialists in after them."

Jason looked at Trini, "I want you to go next with the training"

Trini nodded and went into the cockpit and sealed the door.

SG1 PR

Jon walked from the common room of the small ship Sam was flying and looked around as Space flew by. "So how long will we be taking to get to this Galactic Prime?"

Sam looked around as he set his controls to auto pilot, "I have to take a roundabout way there but we will be there within a day."

Jon gave Sam another look, when he had first met Sam he had been shocked to find that Sam who was also referred to as Omega wasn't much older than he was. Through conversation he also found out that Sam had met SG1 but not his older self, apparently good old Jack had sat out while the rest of SG1 and Jonas had taken Tenaya to see the Earth base of SPD. "An how far did you say Galactic Prime is from Earth?"

"I didn't exactly say how far it is because at the speeds this ship can travel at distance is very relative. But Galactic Prime isn't so much a planet as it is a base that moves around the void between galaxies." Sam explained as he stood up.

"That sounds far away." Jon said in awe, "And we are going to be there within the day?"

"That is unless you would like to have a tour of Corinthum?" Sam asked with a smile.

"You are going to Corinthum?" Jon asked dropping his jaw.

"Yes I have to drop by the construction yards on Edenoi first to check into the progress of a project that is nearing completion and then we will have to circumvent back around the Onyxian sector to check on my team which is stationed on Corinthum."

"But I thought your team was on Earth because you said your team met my older self's team." Jon asked trying to figure everything out.

"We were stationed on Earth but when we revealed ourselves to an outside force we were given new orders to protect another planet." Sam explained, "And since moving I have not been required to be with them as much as I had been on Earth so I have been doing more currier type missions."

The ship's auto pilot began to beep so Sam turned back to the controls, "We will be over Edenoi soon and I will need you to keep quiet while I am talking to the high council."

Jon nodded and when to the back section where he sat on a couch and attempted to juggle a strange piece of fruit that resembled an apple but had the skin of an orange.

Sam came through the doors and grabbed a drink and laughed as yet another attempt hit the floor, "Have you attempted to eat one of those yet?"

Jon shook his head, "I haven't, they just looked like the best thing to try to do this with."

"Go head and take a bite, despite the looks you can eat the skin." Sam nodded and Jon bit into the fruit and chewed up the surprisingly tender skin.

"What are those called?" Jon asked as he finished the bite.

"Growing up on Galactic Prime we called it Yanisin however it has a few different names depending on where you buy it but basically it means fake fruit because the skin makes you think it is inedible." Sam nodded but looked back towards the cock pit, "I should get back out there we will be to Edenoi shortly."

Jon nodded and finished his piece of fruit and thought about his young seeming escort who claimed to have grown up at the place he was being taken to. He wondered how much growing up you did there seeing as Sam was still very much a young man himself.

Looking out a window he saw a bunch of different shaped stations floating around the planet and its many moons. The ship had slowed considerably but he hadn't felt anything. From what he could tell almost all the planets in this system seemed to have extensive networks of base's orbiting the planets. Many of the stations had ships docked with at them of varying sizes but his eyes stopped on one ship in particular and he had to laugh because he was having a hard time imagining such a thing every being able to fly, because it looked like an old fashioned pirate ship complete with a mast and sails.

His eyes were once again averted but not by a ship he laughed at but by a ship that was obviously still under construction. The ship was a ship that stopped him cold. He had seen the design before and he knew its exact purpose, the ship was a city ship just like the one that was the safe haven of the Corinthiums.


	17. Trust

Callisthene sat at the top of a building meditating. Deep meditation appeared to help her host however any progress at reclaiming her hosts memory was slow coming. Callisthene's host had been found several years before on a vacant planet that had been scouted for a base. When she had been found she had been essentially an empty shell with no memories of her own. She had lived among the Tok'Ra until she decided on her own to become a host because it was thought that having a symbiote might help her recover her memories. This had proven to be inaccurate as the only thing that had been discovered was a long forgotten gate address, a planet that they were now stranded on, at first they were running from some type of machine gone wrong but now they were trapped inside a city while the humans buried the gate.

"_Callisthene how long have we been at this?" _A voice stirred within their shared mind.

Callisthene thought back to herself, "Not as long as usual Calli but if you are growing tired I suppose we can go and wander around the city." Where her host had no memory or even an identity of her own she had taken to calling herself a shortened version of her name and it worked for them seeing as Callisthene was the dominate personality.

As they walked Calli kept whispering through her head, _"I am sorry that I have you trapped on this planet. If I had known that we wouldn't be able to get off I would never have begged you to bring me here trying to find myself."_

Callisthene sighed, "You don't need to apologize. This has been a very rewarding study. This planet the people are technologically advanced but yet they have no clue that the Goa'uld are out there. I would trade all my thousand years just to see a society that has no fear of vengeful Gods. If others of my kind could see this they wouldn't believe that this is the type of world we all dream of, a world where Humans can just be well human.

"_Callisthene what is that just outside of the city? I don't remember that being there the last time we walked through this part of the city." _Calli asked as they stopped on a bridge that looked out over the city limits and into the wastelands that they had escaped from months beforehand.

"I noticed it the other day and I have been observing it. Apparently the citizens of this planet have allies who are powerful and due to the computer virus that nearly took over they have asked for a security force to help monitor their planet." Callisthene explained, "I have stayed away from them because of the legends my people tell about this region of space."

"_I wonder if we could get a tour. Maybe they might have some answers to who I am." _Calli mused as she stretched her mind again.

"I would rather not go near there at this time. I would like to learn more from a distance." Callisthene thought back, "Would you like to switch for a time? This is one of your favorite neighborhoods."

PR SG1

Daniel looked around the city. He could hardly believe that Jack had allowed him, Sam and Teal'c to travel to Ocean Bluff.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow although the motion was concealed by his hat, "Do you really think that we will be able to actually see a power ranger?"

Sam laughed, "I don't know but if we can get footage of one fighting I think we could finally get the General off of the tabloid and hoax business.

Daniel snorted, "He will just say we raided a costume department and made it all up."

Sam nodded as she patted her side bag which contained a portable EM scanner and a few other borrowed items from the Prometheus, "Probably however if I can just get close enough to one I think we can get some interesting readings."

Teal'c was looking around their surroundings when his eyes stopped on a large colorful sign.

Daniel looked as well, "Good thinking T, we can't have a stakeout without pizza and that place seems to be the popular pizza place in town."

Sam shook her head, "We aren't really here on a stake out. But pizza does sound good. Interesting name by the way, wonder what inspired the name Jungle Karma Pizza?"

As they walked in the door Sam looked around and Daniel remarked, "I think you can take your earlier question back about this place."

Teal'c stood face to face with a monkey that was sitting on a trashcan holding onto a vine that seemed to wrap around the dining area. "Indeed."

A man who seemed to be striving to be the mad scientists of pizza parlors everywhere came over to them and showed them to a booth, "May I interest you in today's specials?"

Daniel announced, "I think we will just go with a Large Pepperoni if that is alright, we are just visiting the area."

The waiter seemed to become frustrated when young woman came over, "RJ, you have been creating a lot today, why don't you go upstairs and take a break while I take their order."

RJ nodded, "Yes that sounds like an excellent idea Lilly. Thank you." The man walked off muttering things about what was wrong with people who weren't adventurous.

Lilly laughed, "I am sorry but you will have to forgive RJ, he can be a bit strong willed when it comes to making unique pizza's for the adventurous soul. I will be right out with your pepperoni pizza. I am Lilly by the way."

Daniel shook his head, "Well we know who created this place because the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Just as Lilly was making her way back to the kitchen after checking on a few other tables she ran into a girl who ran into the room without really looking where she was going. "Good Afternoon Fran, I have your usual all ready, I will bring it out."

"I knew I liked you Lilly!" the girl smiled as she seemed to acclimate to the pizza place and settle into her place, "Hey has there been any you know explosions today? I didn't miss anything did I?"

Lilly shook her head as she made her way back towards the counter, "No Fran it has been a quiet day so far."

Fran nodded, "Well I am here if you guys need me, you know I am always prepared to help out."

"Thanks but you know I hope it remains quiet, we could use a day to just relax." Lilly laughed as if she was making a joke.

Daniel looked at Sam, "Wonder what other days are like around here if this is a quiet day."

Sam nodded as she looked around at the packed lunchtime rush. This place was successful because every table and booth was filled. "I wouldn't doubt if the explosions were caused by that RJ guy."

A few minutes later there was a crash in the kitchen and Fran jumped from her seat at the counter. Many of the people in the restaurant didn't seem to be phased by the commotion and treated it like it was a normal afternoon in the jungle.

When their pizza came out Lilly didn't bring it but instead Fran who was now wearing a Jungle Karma uniform and smiled as she put their pizza on the table.

Sam asked, "I thought Lilly was going to be our server?"

Fran just smiled and exclaimed, "She had to make a delivery, I am sure she will be back shortly."

Sure enough before they had finished Lilly came out to check on them. Daniel noticed that for someone who had just done a delivery she seemed out of breath.

Later that day hey retired to a hotel and when Sam went to download the data from the EM scanner even though they hadn't encountered any ranger battles she frowned, "The EM scanner is picking up higher than normal readings during the time frame that we were at that pizza parlor especially when our server was near us."

Daniel leaned over to look at the sensor data, "That is very strange."

Teal'c was flipping through television channels when he got to a local news channel. Ironically the channel was running an update on an attack in the business district. "Colonel Carter, You might want to see this."

Sam paused her program and looked at the television screen when she noticed the time stamp of the attack, "Of all the times we had to eat lunch. We missed our opportunity."

Daniel shook his head and looked back at the computer screen, "No, I don't think we did. Think about it. The attack happened while we were in the restaurant. Our server who shows up on your EM scanner disappeared and then returned out of breath."

Sam shook her head as she looked at everyone, "Tomorrow we stake the pizza place out."

Daniel laughed, "Safe to say that we will not be returning empty handed."

Sam interpreted the data further and shook her head, "You might just be right about Lilly. The more I look at this data, it confirms that Lilly's EM reading was higher when she returned then before she left, something happened to her while she was on her delivery."

SG1 PR

Aisha walked into the garage and set down a box of materials. "I think I have what you need Justin."

Justin looked at the box and nodded, "You really do deliver."

"I try, although it wasn't easy getting my hands on these things. It would be easier if I could get this directly from an off world dealer." Aisha nodded, "I paid a bundle for these repurposed scraps that were left over from various explosions, but they were used in some of the Zords that have been destroyed so the material is of a grade that we can use."

"You are amazing." Justin said as she sorted the materials, "I think I have enough here to recreate the other three Turbo morphers. The real question would be if I can get them to actually work."

"I think you will be able to and just to show you how much trust I have, I will volunteer to take the yellow morpher. I would be more comfortable with my own color. I just feel drained trying to channel Red energy and I haven't even had to morph with it." Aisha shook her head.

"I could use another teammate." Justin laughed, "There will be a day when we need to have our morphers ready to fight again."

SG1 PR

Jack slammed his hands down angrily on the table, "You beg to go off to some small town because of a hunch based on your ranger theories promising to bring back proof and you don't bring back any pictures that I can sell to the tabloids?"

Daniel leaned forward, "This was never about the tabloids Jack, You have seen it, and there is enough evidence to prove that the rangers are real. We were out looking for them and while we didn't actually see them fight we think we can now detect a ranger especially if they have recently done whatever they do to become Rangers."

Sam pulled a profile up on the screen, "Meet Lilly Chillman, she is eighteen years old. Not much is known about her except for the fact that three years ago she was an aspiring Kung Fu artist. Her Sensei spoke very highly of her skill and dedication. Three years ago he last saw her talking to a recruiter whom he said was not uncommon, the next day he found a note saying she was withdrawing from his school. Fast forward to earlier this year she turns up working at a pizza parlor pulling disappearing acts which based on the fact that the owner has a temp worker who sits at the shop all day waiting to be needed indicates that he knows what is up."

Justin knocked on the briefing room door seeing that it was in use, "General O'Neil, I brought those reports that you requested."

Jack nodded and Justin walked in, "Thank you, and not a moment too soon. I was getting bored with their babel about EM readings."

Justin looked at the screen briefly and noticed the town and information and nodded, "Do you think she is a ranger then?"

Justin snorted, "I wouldn't know and I don't make a practice of playing the who's a ranger game. If they wanted us to know who they are they would tell us."

Jack looked on floored, "You really are one of them."

Justin laughed, "If you mean that because you recruited me with the ties that I have to suspected GSA members then yes I am one of them. And know I don't know if she is a ranger or not, that isn't my place." Sam looked at Jack with disbelief.

"Don't give him that look; I knew from day one that that is why the SGC wanted me. They wanted to watch me to see if they could learn more about the GSA. I know I have been watched as well. Does this mean I am going to make a runner? No, I will stick around and participate, but I can tell you that you aren't going to learn anything from me."

Jack raised his arms in the air, "I give up!"

"Good General O'Neil because you are going to need your mind open once the messenger comes." Justin nodded, "And Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson I wouldn't eagerly try to reveal a ranger's identity, if you haven't seen it only causes problems for them because they have to relocate if it becomes too compromised."

Daniel leaned forward, "Messenger?"

Justin shook his head, "I don't know when or who will be coming but someone is to be coming in the near future to explain to you the next step. Now that we are on the same page, I need you to give me something."

Sam nodded, "what do you need from us."

Justin pulled a round piece of metal from his pocket, "I need two things for my cooperation, I need to know that my cooperation will go no further than this room and if you give me the one you have like this in your possession I will give you this one which is an exact replica except it doesn't have any power flowing through it."

Teal'c looked at the young scientist, "Why do you have such an interest in the coin that you would give us a copy of it."

Justin looked around, "All you should know is that the one you have is very important and if it falls into the wrong hands in its broken state could mean the end of the universe as you know it."

Jack leaned forward, "And just because you are cooperating with us means you are the right person to have it?"

"If it is so dangerous why don't we send it to be locked up in a containment unit?" Sam asked

Justin snorted, "Good thought except only certain people can touch it as you may have noticed."

Jack raised his hands up, "What don't look at me."

Justin shook his head, "If you want to cooperate with me you can bring the coin to my house and make the trade there. I will leave you to the decision on whether you will cooperate with me but know if you choose not to follow through I will know before anyone can interrogate me." Justin stood and left the briefing room leaving an awkward void in the room.

Sam stood and checked the security camera before shaking her head, "I don't know how they do it but our security feed has been running on a loop since before he came into the room."

Daniel sighed, "Well I guess we have no proof that he was ever in this room with us."

Sam shook her head, "Not exactly, I did have the EM scanner with me." She plugged it into her computer to transfer the readings only she was surprised to find that there had been no spike in readings while Justin had been in the room.

Jack snapped his fingers, "Well there goes that theory."

Sam looked up abruptly, "Not exactly, Justin mentioned that the coin has power while the one he had didn't, maybe it isn't the person but some device they carry."

Jack slapped himself in the face, "Let me guess I get to test your theory out."

Sam shrugged, "You are the only person we have encountered that can hold it."

Daniel raised a finger, "Correction he is the only person with the ATA that we have tried to have hold the object."

SG1 PR

Sam got out of her car while Jack followed behind her carefully holding the coin wrapped in a cloth. After finding out that the coin was emitting very high and fluctuating levels of Electro Magnetic radiation he had quickly avoided all contact with the object. He was still against handing the device off and he still didn't want to believe but he wanted the cursed object off of his base. He had been against keeping it near him at all but Sam had tried to carry it in a box and it still sparked energy and Daniel had pointed out that Dr. Cranston had had it right in his living room. Whatever energy it produced was somehow not harmful to Humans.

Daniel closed the passenger door behind Jack and they made their way to the front door of Justin Stewart's house. Teal'c had chosen to watch a Twilight Zone marathon instead of coming with them.

Before Sam could fully knock the door swung open and a woman stood before them wearing a red hoody over what appeared to be a yellow African dress. She stared at them for a few seconds before opening the door, "Justin told me you might be stopping by. If you will have a seat I will go and get him."

The girl disappeared but didn't return when Justin came out of the adjoined garage, "Sorry Aisha isn't so sure about the trust I have in you. She is my teammate but is very wary of outsiders and with good reason."

Justin held out the replica coin, "you give me yours and this is yours for the taking."

Jack quickly unwrapped the coin he was holding and Justin walked over to him. Without a care in the world he picked up the coin and cradled it in his hands, "You don't need to be afraid of the coin especially if you can handle it, if you can't it will let you know."

Sam looked at how Justin was holding the coin, "My scanner was picking up dangerous levels of EM radiation from it, are you sure you should be holding it?"

Justin smiled, "Your scanner interprets it as radiation because it does not know the power source but it is actually far different and harmless to organic beings. The reason why it seems so unstable is because it is broken." Justin placed the fake into Jack's hand and nodded.

SG1 PR

Sam sat in Jack's office with a file open on the desk between them. "We can apparently rule out the ancient gene as whatever gives you the ability to handle the Ranger's coins."

Jack leaned forward. Since believing in Justin he had become a little more open to the idea that the GSA was real and not just some universal joke. "How can you be certain?"

Sam flipped to another file, "This is Major Earnhardt's file and she also tested negative for the ancient gene."

Jack nodded, "Right Earnhardt was the first one who came forward but I told her off because I didn't believe the crazy talk. Has anyone questioned her further or looked into her records to see where the ranger talk might fit into her lifestyle?"

"Yes, I have unofficially talked with her but she seems unrelenting to let me know anything." Sam nodded.

"We have two known rangers and their blood samples have come back negative. Is there a chance that it was a false positive?" Jack asked as he rubbed his chin.

Sam gave Jack an eyebrow clearly not used to such questions from her former team leader. "We ran everyone's test three times just to be sure that we didn't' get false positives. The only person with the ATA gene who has possible connections is Dr. Greyson at this time."

The alarms started to sound and Harriman's voice echoed through the office, "Unscheduled incoming wormhole!"

Sam and Jack both leapt to their feet and ran down the stairs into the control room.

Harriman looked up to the General as he saw his reflection in the window, "No IDC yet sir and we don't have any off world teams due back today." Harriman paused and pressed his ear piece in further, "Correction sir we have radio communication confirming the Corinthum as the point of origin."

Jack shook his head, "We really need to get those guys a GDO."

Sam shrugged, "We hear from them maybe once a year."

Jack nodded, "Open the Iris and give them confirmation. It is probably Tenaya again but have a security team set up just in case they aren't friendly for once."

Jack's suspicion was correct as Tenaya stepped through the gate but this time with an assistant and she was wearing an official uniform.


	18. Trade

Trade

The Assistant called out, "I present to you the CSA's General's Assistant Tenaya.

Daniel who had run in shortly before shrugged, "Must be important if the assistant has an assistant."

Jack ordered that their guests be shown to the briefing room and he noticed that like before Tenaya held herself in a way that glowed of Independence.

Once they were all sitting in the briefing room Tenaya nodded to her assistant who went to stand away from the table, "I am sorry, but General Truman ordered that I travel with my assistant for my protection. He wouldn't even accept the fact that I had come here once before on my own. Sheri however is used to letting me be in charge and tries to stay out of my way. She will however stay in the room and take notes for me."

Jack agreed, "I welcome you back to Earth Tenaya and I hope we are able to better establish contact this time around."

Tenaya tilted her head, "Colonel O'Neil where is General Hammond?"

Jack coughed, "It is General now and Hammond has been promoted to another office higher than the SGC."

Tenaya bowed her head, "Congratulations then, if I had known I would have brought you a gift."

Sam and Daniel laughed slightly at Tenaya's remark wondering what sort of gift the Corinthium would give Jack.

"Unfortunately like the other times this visit isn't just a social call and I am here for a reason." Tenaya frowned, "We have gone over the list of possible species that could have come through our gate and I guess as you said it is the worst possible case as it appears that our invader is a Goa'uld."

Daniel muttered something, "A Goa'uld should be fairly easy to detect as they are always power hungry and very egotistical. They would stand out over your general population."

Tenaya shook her head, "No one appears to be acting like that however while we were excavating around our stargate we found this." Tenaya produced a small crystal, "Your files said that the Goa'uld use crystalline technology."

Sam asked for permission and then took the crystal from Tenaya, "This isn't Goa'uld; this is Tok'Ra."

Tenaya looked around the room with her sightless eyes, "Would you be able to come to Corinthum and see if you can find this Tok'Ra?"

"Really if you have a Tok'Ra living on your world, they shouldn't be too much of a threat, they probably just want to leave your world or live in secret." Sam replied as she handed the crystal back to Tenaya.

"Well coming to find the Tok'Ra isn't the only reason we want you to come for a visit. We have recently reached a state where we are stable and have adjusted to having SPD stationed on our planet. Though many in the GSA are against our use of the stargate we have been given the go ahead to use it as long as we don't carelessly bring something back. The General would like to meet with you to learn about precautions that we can take and maybe trade for technology that we can use in relation to gate travel."

SG1 PR

Sam looked around the newly constructed city ship. He had dropped Jon off on Galactic Prime and the teen had settled right in. When he had left Jon was testing out the Glider course. Now he was back in orbit of Edenoi where he was to meet Commander Stanton. Officially the crew was going to be entirely from Earth however Stanton had announced that he wanted to make a fresh start for himself and his daughter. People had been recruited from Earth to be the senior crew and they were slowly trickling in for training however Stanton and his daughter were Kerovian's and had been on the ship for a few months.

Sam walked into what would the city's community center once the ship was fully manned. Right now though most of the unit was still packed in boxes or covered in sheets. There was one section that would be a café where a few tables had been set up and a girl was sitting at a table writing, "Hello Jodi is your father around?"

Jodi looked up, "Father just stepped out to welcome some more of the staff."

Sam smiled at the younger girl, "Are you scared?"

Jodi laughed, "I am a little bit, but father is right we need a fresh start. Everywhere back home reminds us of mother and how she isn't with us anymore. I am a little nervous about meeting all these new people though and I worry that they won't like me because I am different."

Sam laughed, "So many emotions, but I am sure you will be alright and I am sure the other children will be envious of the little mind tricks that you can play."

Jodi grinned and made her notebook float, "You mean like this?"

Stanton walked in at that moment, "Jodi, You know better than to show off. Why don't you go find someone to show around while I talk to Omega here?"

Jodi stood up and took her notebook with her as she ran from the café.

Sam looked at Stanton, "You are making a big change by doing this. I came to make sure you are still completely sure that this is what you want to do."

Stanton laughed, "I am very sure that I want this for my daughter and besides I believe given the level Earth is at they will appreciate having someone who knows what they are doing out here and someone who knows the customs of people they will likely meet."

"What do you think of the crew that has been picked to lead the expedition?" Sam asked as he looked around the café.

Stanton nodded, "They are an interesting group and they have transitioned well to living aboard a ship. I have already picked out who I want to be my second in command. He is young but I think he will be well liked by the rest of the crew and our citizens." Stanton held out a file folder.

Sam took the folder and nodded as he read over the information, "Mike Corbett hmm? He is one of the ones that were placed on this ship who have potential to become a ranger if the need arises."

Stanton nodded, "I am aware of all of them and while I hope the need doesn't arise to require a ranger team on board I am glad that I have a good group of people who could. Are there any ranger powers picked out for them?"

"Not that I am aware of but I do know there are a few possibilities. The council would rather not see a ranger team serve here but they wanted to be prepared just in case given the current troubles we are having." Sam nodded as he handed the file folder back over, "He has excellent leadership skills although I hear he can be a bit headstrong."

"I have heard that this time round the colony mission is going to be harder. In the past Earth was disjointed tribal communities and they welcomed the opportunity to travel the stars with the good God's but now they are more unified and skeptical of the GSA." Stanton asked with worry laced through his voice.

"The first step was easy as it usually is," Sam shrugged, "the next step is going to be the hard one because it is so much more public and harder to cover a mass exodus of the population. A messenger is being prepared to talk with the governing bodies of Earth's nations. Don't worry, Terra Venture will fly just as Terra Corinth, Terra Kerova and Terra Miranoi did."

SG1 PR

SG1 and General Hammond walked out of the stargate next to Tenaya and Jack looked around, "I like what you did with the place."

Tenaya nodded, "We moved the Gate closer to the city recently so that we could better defend it and have easier access to it. However if we aren't using it we still place a cover stone over it"

Sam looked around and paused when she saw a building that seemed out of place "Is that?"

Tenaya paused and looked towards Sam, "Is what?"

Sam blushed and apologized, "There is a building sitting just outside your city that I don't recognize from our last visit here but somehow it seems familiar."

Tenaya laughed, "It should seem familiar because you took me inside the building even though you didn't see the outside. That is the SPD crawler base and it was moved here when your SPD team relocated to Corinthum."

Jack gazed up at it, "You mean to say they actually moved an entire building from one world to another?"

Daniel nodded, "I think that is what she said."

A familiar voice greeted them, "The Crawler base isn't any ordinary building it is a Zord and as such it is capable of being fully pressurized and moved from place to place if needed."

SG1 spun around to see a familiar young woman wearing a grey and pink SPD uniform.

Teal'c nodded, "Cadet Drew."

Syd laughed, "It is actually Officer now, since we moved we received full ranks. I have to scan you all before you will be allowed to enter the city."

Tenaya stopped what she was doing as did her assistant while Syd used a scanning wand on Tenaya and cleared her on.

Sam was first up so she did exactly what Tenaya did but found herself having to ask, "This seems different than when we were scanned the last time."

Syd nodded, "This is a little different, you will still be scanned for the virus upon entry to the city, this is just to make sure you aren't bringing a foreign entity onto the planet."

The scanner beeped and Syd looked at it but cleared it, "It was telling me that it detected Naquadah in your blood. However that isn't something concerning because we know your history as a former host."

Jack seemed taken aback, "Is there anything you don't know about is?"

Another voice carried over to them, "That is not to be discussed, nor is how we get access to your files for your safety and everyone involved."

Daniel looked at the person, "Officer Skyler Tate am I correct?"

Sky laughed, "Actually here I am second in command so I am Lieutenant Commander Tate."

Syd nodded, "They are all clear and may proceed to the city checkpoint."

Tenaya nodded and lead SG1 to the main gate while the members of SPD remained outside watching them go.

Daniel looked back at them, "Do they ever come into the city or do they stay out here at their secret base?"

Tenaya's assistant explained, "They do come in however only when they are off duty or for official business."

SG1 PR

Ashley knelt by the bathtub and laughed as she rubbed soap through her daughter's long hair. "Enora hold still sweetheart!"

Andros opened the door slightly while holding a wiggling bundle, "Is Enora being good during bath time?"

Enora laughed, "Yes Daddy, I am being very good."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "If being good means that I am wearing all her bathwater?"

Andros chuckled and shut the door again.

Ashley shook her head as she poured water over Enora's hair.

"Mommy how come Hammett sleeps so much?" Enora asked in between buckets of water.

"He is still a baby but he isn't asleep now, so when you are done with your bath you can play with him." Ashley replied as she pulled the plug in the bathtub.

Once Enora was dried off and dressed she brought the young girl to the common room where Andros had Hammett. She had not even had a chance to sit down when Lara her oldest daughter came running into the house. "Mom, there was a message waiting for you on our front door."

Ashley took the old fashioned paper note. Most messages were left via communication consoles but occasionally someone left a paper note and when they did she felt like she was in her childhood home on Earth where they didn't have communication consoles. Reading it once she handed it over to Andros, "I am not sure I understand everything in this message."

Andros looked over it and nodded, "You have been chosen to be the messenger to Earth. You will help with the selection of who will go on the colony ship."

Ashley looked at her family, "I don't know if I can do it."

Andros nodded, "You will be trained first, you won't be thrown into it like when you became a ranger. I believe you will do very well in such a position. You know how it works out here but you are also very comfortable with people from Earth, I see it in the way you tell others of your childhood."

Ashley nodded, "If you think it is an honorable thing to do then I shall attempt it."

"You most likely won't go alone." Andros said as he bent down to prevent Enora from throwing a block and Hammett. "You shouldn't worry about me; I can manage our family just fine."

SG1 PR

Sam walked around the city with Tenaya and Summer. Tenaya's assistant had taken Jack to meet with the General. Teal'c had been invited to watch Eagle squadron while they trained and Daniel had asked to see some of the older parts of the ship wanting to put into context what he had read about in the Corinthium's book. "Are you sure that whoever we are looking for is in the city?"

Summer shook her head, "We don't know but if they aren't in the city it will be nearly impossible to track them down. Letting you walk around the city is the only way we can be sure that they aren't in the city."

Tenaya tilted her head, "So if we do have a Tok'Ra or a Goa'uld here in our city you can feel them as if you were touching something?"

Sam shook her head, "I can't feel them physically but because of the Naquadah in my blood I am attracted to a certain pull that they let off. It is like a magnet."

Summer tilted her head, "You have this Naquadah from being a host to a Tok'Ra?"

Sam nodded, "Yes I was a host for a short time to a Tok'Ra named Jolinar and she died trying to save my life. Summer I wanted you to know that I know of your occupation as a ranger seeing as you know of my past."

Summer nodded, "Well I am not exactly a ranger right now. We decommissioned our morphers however if the need arises we can still use them. We prefer to let our Allies do the fighting and we only used our powers to protect us from a creation gone wrong. We have never actually been attacked by an outside force which is what the powers are actually designed to do."

Sam nodded taking note of some words that Summer used such as Morpher and the intended use for her powers. This trip was proving to be very beneficial towards learning more about rangers.

Summer explained, "You should know that while I am still inactive all the rules apply to me still as a member of the GSA as well as ranger rules being for life. I can only explain what you have clearance to know."

Sam nodded, "I am familiar with this runaround and I can't even know where my clearance level is, all I will know is I have hit it when you stop answering my questions."

Summer nodded, "You are correct."

Sam stopped suddenly as she felt a slight connection through her Naquadah and she stopped to look around to see if she could see anyone who was also feeling the connection. Her gaze stopped when she found a young woman who appeared to be Asian decent looking straight at her with a surprised look.

Summer followed her gaze and asked, "I take it that you have found someone?"

Sam nodded and began to walk slowly towards the other person while Summer got a picture of the person Sam had indicated. The woman ran when she saw Sam coming towards her.

SG1 PR

"_Callisthene what is wrong?"_ Calli asked her host as they ran through the crowds that made their way through the shopping district.

"We have been found out. There is someone here who can sense my presence in your body."

"_Callisthene, why are we running? Maybe she could help us get off of this planet and back to your people."_ Calli asked as her body ducked under a group of workmen moving a pipe.

"I don't like unknowns and I didn't recognize the person. I would like to learn more about her before I allow myself to be taken in. She could be in the service of the Goa'uld." Callisthene answered her host.

SG1 PR

Summer took Sam back to the garage, "I have her picture so if she is in our system we can find out whom she is registered as and her address. If we were to chase her we could just end up causing a political incident."

Sam nodded, "That is more than reasonable seeing as you definitely have the home field advantage here."

Summer showed Sam and Tenaya into the lab and Sam found herself amazed at the different pieces of equipment, "This place is pretty amazing; this was your ranger base?"

Summer nodded as she pointed out a computer and as she downloaded the picture to the computer she announced, "We can access the citizen files from this computer here."

Sam sat in the chair while the computer searched for a likeness to the woman's face and eventually it came up with a profile however there wasn't much in the system other than informed them that her name was Calli S. Thene.


	19. Going into Corinth

Going into Corinth

Trini looked around the room at her teammates. They had settled into their new ship and were currently in the briefing room that was in the lower sections with their shared quarters and research labs. Everyone was seated around a virtual map that displayed the galaxy complete with all the political lines.

"We are to take the fight to the Zangyack Empire. Up to know we have been trying to repel them from areas that they have already gotten to. Now we will jump ahead of them and keep trying to push them back."

Kim shook her head, "If no one stops them or we fail they could be at Earth within the year."

Zach nodded, "The Zangyack has proved again and again that they are a very strong force. They might even be stronger than Dark Specter's forces."

Billy looked at some readings, "As we fight we should avoid using the Jungle Force powers as they have just gone active on Earth."

Trini tilted her head, "Why do you think we should avoid using those powers."

Billy changed the readings, "I think you remember how weak our powers used to get if for some reason we were doubled up. Well I have reason to believe that where those powers are technically duplicates of the powers we know hold that we will severely weaken the active ranger's powers."

"So we don't use any powers that we know are active but we also have to learn techniques from those rangers?" Trini asked curiously, "Why don't we go and find out exactly what will happen? We could go to KO-35 and use the Astro rangers as guinea pigs."

Kim laughed, "You want to use Andros' team as guinea pigs?"

Trini shrugged, "They did offer their services if we needed to actually figure out our powers. We could also try to learn their technique while we are there."

Jason nodded, "They have offered but I also think we should go soon as Ashley has been reassigned to the role of messenger."

SG1 PR

Jon sat in the gym with a woman who had been introduced as Nova. She announced that she had trained Omega and that she would be now overseeing Jon's training.

"No one has actually told me what I am training for." Jon asked as he raised his hand trying to be polite.

Nova shook her head, "I don't agree with it however the higher powers of the GSA has asked us to train you to be a specialist."

"A specialist?" Jon asked shaking his head.

"A specialist is a specialized ranger. The other five specialists were some of the first Earth rangers because it was decided that they were among the strongest. Many of them have been in training for over ten years and I believe you have met some of them before you became as you are." Nova explained, "I will oversee your physical training while various members of other ranger teams will train you in the history of rangers as well as giving you secrets to team styles. It will be a fast training and you will be working hard for the next year. I will not lie to you; you are going to have to find some way to help you remember all the information. You might actually wish you had stayed in high school because there at least you were just relearning what you already knew."

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes, "Oh fun, I guess there goes the freedom I discovered while I was settling in."

"I will make sure you have some free time. The council does not want you to lose the free spirit that you have. But keep in mind I trained Sam since he was a young boy, but I will be training you in only a year in nearly fifty fighting styles." Nova said as she gestured to the training mats.

Jon got up and joined her but was surprised to find that what she started with was the standard military combat skills that he knew from his time as Jack. Something told him that he would quickly hate her training style as he noticed that she was slowly mixing in other styles and some he didn't completely know.

SG1 PR

Sam looked up at a tall building that Summer had brought her to. Teal'c and Daniel had joined her at her request.

Daniel looked around before announcing, "This building feels more like a hotel than an apartment building."

Summer nodded, "Space here in Corinth is at a premium and seeing as this is our only city there isn't much need for a working hotel so as people come in from the wastelands we are filling up our hotels. You are assigned space based on how big your family group is. Money has very little to do with living arrangements although some of the people who had money before Venjix or lived here before hand may have larger homes just because it was easier to let them be then to create a public crisis. Although as the city fills up we have been asking people with more space to take in people if they have room."

Daniel laughed, "I bet that is going over well."

"You nailed it over the head. Many of them don't like being told that they have to share their homes. And if they don't listen the General is playing around with the idea of canceling our current currency which will tip all of their boats especially if they only have liquid assets." Summer said with a smile and Sam took it that she was happy she had turned her back on wealth.

Daniel leaned over to Sam, "She seems a little too happy about something like that."

Sam whispered back, "Before the virus she was one of those wealthier people however during the escape to Corinth she was taken advantage of by all of the people she considered friends. She has since learned the value of true friendship and would rather give of herself than money."

Teal'c looked around as they walked to the elevator, "Do you believe that she will still be at her assigned residence? She is Tok'Ra."

Sam shook her head, "I doubt it; she has probably headed underground after realizing that I could sense her. But coming here might tell us something about what she has been doing here."

Summer asked looking at Sam, "You seem to know quite a bit about the Tok'Ra."

Sam nodded, "It is a long story but second to an actual Tok'Ra I am usually the one people go to."

Summer led them to the fifth floor where Scott met them, "I don't know why you needed me to unlock someone's personal room but they weren't home."

Summer nodded to Sam, "The current occupant of that room is a Tok'Ra; they evidently came through the gate before Venjix knew it was there."

Scott opened the door that he had already unlocked and Sam walked into the room. There wasn't much in the room. But also didn't seem to be any evidence that the woman registered as Calli had cleaned out in an attempt to hide.

Daniel nodded, "Well as it seems, she isn't very materialistic and was ready to move fast like all Tok'Ra."

Sam looked towards the windows before grabbing a pad of paper and writing something and taping it to the window.

Daniel nodded, "She has probably been following us since we came into this building and she is probably in eyesight right now."

SG1 PR

"_Callisthene how long are you going to watch them for?"_ Calli asked as they walked across the roof of a neighboring building.

"Callie I will watch them for as long as needed. I do know they aren't Corinthium and that they came through the Chappa'aii."

"_What is that on the window of our apartment?" _Callie asked as they went closer to the edge of the building.

**I know Jolinar**

"Callie, we will be going closer." Callisthene announced as she went back to the fire escape.

SG1 PR

Scott looked at the paper and the foreign script, "What did you write on the window?"

Daniel explained, "She announced that they have a common friend. Sam can you explain?"

Sam nodded, "I am not completely positive on this but strong memories surged when I saw her name as Calli S. Thene and I believe your Tok'Ra and my former symbiote were friends. I have many memories of a Callisthene."

Summer looked around, "Do you think she will come here?"

Sam shook her head, "She will be waiting for us outside probably somewhere where she has access to tunnels and many hiding places."

Scott nodded, "The courtyard right outside this building has many access point to the under parts of the ship. While many of them are sealed there are another good many that are still passable."

As they walked down the stairs Sam asked, "Does Tenaya have any idea on how long ago Callisthene could have come through the gate?"

Scott was already on his comm channel, before the question was even finished, talking to Tenaya. When he was done talking he turned to the rest, "The data was in an older file which is why she had a harder time finding it. Ledge city was also in one of the first regions to fall so before Corinth was fully sealed off Ledge city was already demolished. We had been at peace for a year before we first made contact and then we had two full years sealed in the dome plus the virus escalating for three years prior. Ledge city fell sometime in the first two years dates aren't exact as we were in mass chaos."

Teal'c nodded, "She has been here on Corinth for at least six years. It is possible that she was already trapped here before we began our alliance with the Tok'Ra."

Once they got outside Callisthene made her presence known from behind a support pillar and behind her stretched maintenance tunnels that curved every which way. "You are Jolinar? Why do you have a Jaffa?"

Sam looked at Callisthene, "No I am not Jolinar and Teal'c is a friend, he is a free Jaffa. The galaxy has changed greatly out beyond this world."

Callisthene backed into the darkness and circled to her left, "How do you know Jolinar?"

Sam tracked her movements trying to predict which way Callisthene was going to move. "I want to know am I talking to the host or Callisthene right now."

Callisthene's eyes flashed and her voice became disjointed, "I am Callisthene, my host Callie does not talk much. Now tell me how you know Jolinar?"

Sam nodded, "I was with Jolinar in her last days; she gave her life to save me. She spoke highly of you and I had hoped that one day I would get to meet you."

"I want to talk with another Tok'Ra. I will not believe what you say unless I have proof that you are not lying." Callisthene disappeared into the shadows without a sound.

Scott had his hand on his communication cuff calling for other members of Eagle squadron but Daniel was shaking his head, "You won't find her. She most likely knows the undersides of this ship better than you do. All your squad would do is mess up any trace of her and allow her to hide more."

Summer looked into the depths, "Fewer numbers then?"

Sam nodded, "Fewer numbers."

"Scott We can do this, Get Gem and Gemma and I will get Flynn, Dillon and Ziggy and meet you back at the garage."

SG1 PR

Jack was in recess with his meeting with General Truman when Sam came into the council hall. "Colonel your expression isn't giving me good thoughts right now."

"We found her sir however it is not going to be easy to get her to talk with us." Sam shook her head.

"Well why not, all the Tok'Ra love you." Jack asked confused about the report.

"She has been here for at least six years and most likely was trapped here before Jolinar saved me and before the Tok'Ra Tau'ri alliance. For all she knows I could be working for a Goa'uld." Sam explained, "I would like to send Teal'c and Daniel to look for another Tok'Ra. I am going to go with Scott and his friends down into the bowels of the ship to see if we can find her however who knows how long she has been exploring down there." Sam presented her plan, "I know it is a long shot but if we can get another Tok'Ra here she may be more willing to listen."

Jack nodded, "We don't really need Teal'c sniffing around if she doesn't know about the alliance. Go ahead and send them to seek the Tok'Ra out. I will remain here to continue negotiations."

Sam saluted before leaving the room, "Thank you sir."

SG1 PR

Daniel and Teal'c walked across their fifth planet. They had expected that it would be hard to find the Tok'Ra but right now they were thinking that every single Tok'Ra researcher had just vanished.

"Teal'c I am thinking that this might be a miss as well." Daniel shook his head knowing that the Tok'Ra usually didn't go too far from the gate for securities sake.

"I Agree Daniel." Teal'c inclined his head as he started to turn around only to find a female wearing desert camouflage behind him.

Daniel turned to find out what had Teal'c so still when he recognized the person, "Anise?"

"I am." Anise answered confirming Daniel's hunch.

Daniel sighed, "Sorry to come and find you. I know our alliance is sort of on hold but we have a situation that we could really use the Tok'Ra's help on."

Anise shook her head, "I don't know what help we can give you. We are stretched very thin right now."

Teal'c nodded, "For once it doesn't concern the Goa'uld."

Anise nodded, "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

Daniel nodded back, "We haven't been near any people since we left Earth two days ago."

Anise sighed and activated her transport rings after leading them a short distance closer to the star gate.

When they materialized in a crystal cave one male Tok'Ra approached the three of them with a staff weapon aimed on them.

Anise held out her hand, "Malek, It is Daniel Jackson and Teal'c of the SGC."

Malek dropped his staff and powered it down. "Welcome Dr. Jackson, I am sorry for the unwelcome greeting but I was just checking in on Anise who has been alone in the research center when you arrived. I didn't know if I had been followed here."

Daniel laughed, "No worries and we wouldn't have tried to come and find you if it wasn't for what we are dealing with on another planet."

"I thought you said that this had nothing to do with the Goa'uld?" Anise asked warily.

Daniel looked around, "It is sort of a long story; do you have anywhere we can sit down?"

Malek nodded and lead them to a small dining area off of Anise's research lab.

Teal'c reached into his vest where he pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out to either of the two Tok'Ra.

Anise took the paper and unfolded it before handing it to Malek.

Daniel nodded, "We believe her to be the Tok'Ra Callisthene. We were alerted by some allies of ours who don't really use their gate that they thought they had someone living on their world that had come through their gate. After trying to find the person themselves they asked us to come. Colonel Carter was able to identify this young woman as having a symbiote and upon learning her alias was Calli S. Thene figured she had to be Callisthene.

Malek nodded, "I do recognize the host however Callisthene has been missing for almost eight years now."

Daniel looked at Teal'c, "Does that fit in with the estimate that Scott gave us?"

Teal'c nodded, "It would be saying that she must have arrived soon after Ledge city was destroyed according to their history and that Ledge City was one of the first places destroyed by Venjix."

Daniel looked back at the two Tok'Ra, "What can you tell us about them?"

Anise bowed her head allowing Freya to take over, "Callisthene's host was found nine years ago by a scout team looking for another planet that could hide us. She was severely injured and when our medics got to tending her they weren't sure she would survive."

"She survived," Teal'c stated.

Malek nodded, "She did however for a good part of the first year she was nothing but an empty shell, she had little to no personality and limited cognitive abilities; she was what you call a vegetable."

Freya gave control back to Anise, "Myself and a few other scientists developed some methods which put some life back in her however nothing we did could revive her memories. She regained enough skill that she was educated in what the Tok'Ra are."

Malek nodded, "Through conversations with her she learned that through blending a symbiote would be able to see all that was in her mind. She begged the council to allow her to become a host. Many were against the idea because they thought her plea was an abuse of a blending."

Anise continued, "However, Callisthene who was in a host who was failing her stood up and said that she would attempt to blend with our blank guest. Blending with a girl with no memories was better than waiting to die; if the blending failed she would know she died for a cause."

"The blending succeeded however Callisthene found that there were no memories anywhere in the girls mind. At this point the girl started calling herself Callie and it was noted that Callisthene for all intents and purposes was the only dominate personality. Callie had an extremely hard time surfacing above her symbiote." Malek explained as he handed Daniel back the picture of Callie.

Anise nodded, "For that reason it was decided that the next host to come along would be given to Callisthene because no one wanted either of them to live like that. However Callisthene insisted that she be allowed to explore Callie's mind because while there weren't any memories that could be accessed there were idea's if you will."

Malek nodded, "I last saw Callisthene about a day before she vanished in the core chamber looking at star charts. Apparently Callie had an idea about stars that might have looked familiar to her."

Daniel shook his head, "Evidently they must have found a gate combination and tried it out."

Malek nodded, "That is what the council thought as well however when they failed to return they were mourned."

Teal'c shook his head, "That couldn't have been a coincidence."

Daniel shook his head, "Of course not. Any earlier and according to the report you were told upon your first visit that prior to Ledge City's destruction the gate was buried underneath the city."

Anise looked at Daniel, "What are you going on about?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "The world they ended up on is known as Corinthum and roughly eight years ago a virus that had been created to protect the planet from possible invaders turned on the planet and destroyed much of the planet. Only one city remains standing and that is their original city Corinth and that is where Callisthene is right now."

Malek looked at a star chart before announcing that he wasn't familiar with the world Corinthum.

Teal'c inclined his head, "The world is deep inside what we now know as GSA space."

Malek shut the star chart and shook his head, "I was at the SGC the day you were invaded by a lone operative. I also believe we advised you not to go into depth investigating the GSA because they are considered dangerous."

Daniel nodded his head, "I was informed of that incident however while we haven't stopped looking into them we have only been able to make contact with this one planet as they are the only ones to have a stargate. As far as GSA members go they are only as technological as we are on Earth and don't seem to carry too much wait in the GSA."

Malek sighed, "I am sorry but if Callisthene is inside GSA space you are just going to have to convince her yourself. Neither of us are going to risk our lives going into such territory."

Daniel stood up, "Thank you for at least telling us about the host and symbiote."

Anise nodded to Daniel that had him worried that she would try to get him to stay the night in her quarters if they didn't leave soon. However Anise did nothing but show them to the ring chamber.

Daniel and Teal'c were approaching the gate when they heard hurried footsteps behind them. Turning they found Malek following them.

Malek introduced himself with a human voice and as Devlin and handed Daniel a rough piece of paper, "Malek wanted to apologize for not being able to help however he wanted me to give you this. I was not Malek's host eight years ago and while he is hurt deeply over Callisthene's disappearance he was in love with Callisthene. While he is right on the fact that we cannot go with you, he can at least send you with this note."

Devlin bowed his head and Malek asked softly, "Due to security Anise is preparing to move her lab. If you get Callisthene to trust you please keep her safe at the SGC until someone can make contact. She has been out of the loop for eight years; I wouldn't want her wandering this universe as it is now."

Daniel placed a hand on the Tok'Ra's shoulder and nodded before following Teal'c to the gate. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Malek had already vanished into the sands where he would keep watch.

SG1 PR

Daniel and Teal'c returned straight to Corinthum and were immediately scanned by an on duty SPD officer. They were cleared to approach the city gate and were scanned for the virus as was protocol. The city was dark and it was late at night. Daniel had to wonder if Sam was still below ground searching for Callisthene or if she was in the guest quarters at their impromptu put together embassy. At the very least Jack should be there as he couldn't see the two generals meeting at this hour.

Getting to the embassy they found Jack sitting at a table talking to Tenaya.

Jack stood up when he saw them enter, "Did you find the Tok'Ra?"

Daniel held out the note, "We did however Malek and Anise refused to come here."

Jack sighed in relief when he heard Anise's name. He was glad that Anise hadn't come because things always got awkward between him and Daniel when she was around. He then announced, "Sam is still down below, she has been staying down there trying to channel her inner Tok'Ra. Tenaya here was giving me an update on what she knows to be going on down there."

Daniel grabbed a flashlight and some food from the table, "Is there anyone who can take me down there?"

Tenaya stood and nodded her head, "I can and don't you look at me as if I am blind. I can track with my ears better then someone with their eyes."

Daniel nodded, "Teal'c you should stay here with Jack. I think you might make Callisthene uncomfortable."

Teal'c nodded his head and sat next to Jack while Jack pulled out a deck of cards and started to convince Teal'c that he wanted to play a game.

SG1 PR

Daniel found Sam with the help of Tenaya. Sam jumped at first when the two of them approached out of the darkness, "Did you find anyone Daniel?"

Daniel nodded, "I found Malek and while he wouldn't come he gave me a letter that he wanted to give to Callisthene."

Sam nodded and reached out to take the note so that she could see it with her own eyes.

Suddenly there was a thump and Callisthene appeared in the light of Sam's small camp, "It is true then you are allies of the Tok'Ra?"


	20. Scorpina

Scorpina

Justin was coming out of the infirmary when he saw that SG1 was back from their extended trip to Corinthum. It didn't take long for him to see the young Asian woman walking with them. From one glance he noted that she looked very familiar but he couldn't place her face.

Going to his office he pulled out his computer screen. He usually tried his hardest not to bring the screen around the SGC but he had been out during the night and had forgotten to leave it at home. He realized in this case it was a good thing. Billy had brought them back from Aquitar and had distributed one to every ranger that wanted one. The beautiful thing was they were small enough and thin enough to fit into a standard sized book.

On a computer screen you could access most of the data that was normally only available when morphed. He had found out the hard way that you could also use a hack code and hack nearby security systems if you needed to create a quick diversion. Using the hack method he spied into the infirmary and took a screen shot of the mysterious young woman.

Shutting off the computer screen he slid the paper thin computer back into his reading book and then back into his briefcase. He nearly was certain that Aisha would know who the person was.

SG1 PR

Jon groaned as he dragged himself to his dorm room. Sure he had fought in wars and survived sleepless nights in basic and had even been a Goa'uld prisoner but nothing seemed to compete with the endless training that was going on. He had been at it for less than a week and while there was down time he found he couldn't quite enjoy it. For the most part if he was awake he was training with Nova or in a library being force fed ranger history. He was starting to have a hard time remembering if he had even eaten a full meal in the last week.

Getting into his room he found sitting on his desk a hard bound notebook that he had left there before being called to training. Looking at the time as he struggled to sit upright he tried to decide which was more important: a hot shower or figuring out what he was going to use the notebook for. Shutting the notebook he grabbed a towel and went to the shower knowing he could think about a use for the book just as well in the shower as he could sitting at his desk. He had to smile though because the book had been a gift from Carter and Dana. He knew that as soon as he could he would have to visit his adopted parents which he had shrugged off doing since going to Thunder Bay. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask them now that he knew about them.

Jon was lost in his thoughts when suddenly the curtain around his shower was pulled back causing Jon to jump and yell, "Do you mind? This shower is taken!"

"I do mind Jon, now hurry up I have been asked to teach you some ranger history." The man replied as he threw a towel at Jon.

Jon took the towel and looked at the man with green hair, "You couldn't have waited for me to finish with my shower?"

The man looked at his watch or at least Jon thought it was a watch, "Sorry but I only have a few moments to teach you a lesson. My time vortex reopens in less than ten minutes."

Jon shook his head and turned the water off before wrapping himself in the now soaked towel. Coming out of the shower he noticed that the person wasn't in the bathroom any longer. Jon was contemplating returning to the shower when the person kicked open the door and asked what he was waiting for.

Jon quickly joined the man in his room and searched through his uniforms for a shirt that didn't smell. One thing that was different between here and basic was they have daily room inspections and he was finding his room got very dirty but it suited him.

As Jon slipped into the cleanest shirt he could find he observed the green haired man. He recognized the crystal in the middle of his forehead and identified the man as a Xybrian. Something about this Xybrian was different, very different from the other million Xybrian's he had seen walking around this place.

"My name is Trip and I have come from the future to teach you some things about being a ranger." Trip announced as he passed Jon a piece of paper.

"So you are kind of like my ghost of Christmas' future?" Jon joked

Trip shook his head, "No I am a power ranger like you hope to be except that when I am not fighting I reside in the distant future. Like I said in your shower I don't have much time so I need you to listen and write down everything I say.

Jon sat at his desk and copied down everything that was spoken to him.

SG1 PR

Aisha walked into the house and looked around before walking over to where Justin sat, "How are the morphers coming?"

Justin nodded, "Turbo morphers are all complete, just waiting for them to finish charging off of the grid before you can test them."

Aisha laughed, "Great, I can't wait."

Justin pulled out his computer screen and showed Aisha the picture, "Can you ID this person for me?"

Aisha scanned over the photo before becoming faint, "Justin where did you get this picture?"

Justin took the screen back, "She is a VIP guest at the SGC and something about her seems very familiar."

"You have to be very careful with her. Never turn your back on her especially if she knows you are a ranger." Aisha warned her younger teammate.

"Why, is she dangerous?" Justin asked as he set the screen down and stood up to get something from his kitchen.

"Dangerous is an understatement Justin!" Aisha shook her head, "You are looking at the one and only Scorpina."

SG1 PR

Jon opened his eyes as he felt something hard and warm hit him over the top of the head. Picking his head up off of his desk he pulled the paper that stuck to his cheek from his face and looked at who had woken him up.

"Nova sent me up to check on you. You missed your wakeup call which was over an hour ago didn't you?" Sam laughed as he set a cup of coffee on the desk.

Jon groaned and looked at his desk, "I must have fallen asleep at my desk."

Sam laughed again, "Well at least you had the foresight to change your clothes before choosing such an interesting sleeping arrangement or is sleeping at your desk all the rage on Earth?"

Jon shook his head, "No…" He paused and looked at the paper that had been stuck to his face, "I had been taking a shower when someone interrupted me."

Sam took the paper, "You had your first visitor did you?"

"If you say so," Jon stretched, "please don't tell me that they are all going to be like that?"

Sam shook his head, "They shouldn't be. But you had better get dressed and downstairs or Nova is going to have it out with you."

Jon grabbed the coffee from Sam's hands and grabbed his training uniform before going into the bathroom.

Sam raised his hands, "Hey that was mine you know?"

SG1 PR

Justin was working in his lab when there was a knock at the door, "How may I-" Spinning around to face the door Justin stopped what he was saying and jumped into the air.

The woman tilted her head and spoke with the distorted voice of a Tok'Ra, "I am sorry to scare you. I was looking for Colonel Carter's lab."

Justin took a deep breath and fibbed, "No don't worry I didn't mean to jump like that, I was expecting someone else!"

"I see, but do you think you could show me to Colonel Carter's lab?" Callisthene reached out and touched Justin's shoulder.

Justin moved slightly as Callisthene's fingers brushed his shoulder, "I can take you right there. You took a wrong turn when you turned into this hallway."

Callisthene nodded and followed Justin to the correct lab, "That you Justin, I hope we can meet again soon."

As soon as Justin felt he was out of ear shot he shook his head and whispered how he hoped it wasn't too soon.

Going into his lab he pulled out the computer screen. He had decided for the time being he would keep bringing it to work with him just in case he needed a distraction to cover his trail. Touching an icon on the screen for a ranger version of an instant message he sent one to Tori.

_Watch Tok'Ra Callisthene Something not right about her_

Justin then did the same with Dana.

_Come to my house later need to talk_

Justin heard someone coming so he quickly set the screen back in his bag and went to work on his computer. Daniel walked in, "Hey Justin did you see Callisthene? Someone told me she was down this way."

Justin nodded his head, "She was looking for Colonel Carter so I showed her where to go."

Daniel nodded, "Thanks, I was supposed to show her but I got tied up with a translation."

Justin looked back down at his computer, "Do you think it is wise for her to be wandering around the SGC freely?"

Daniel turned around, "She is Tok'Ra and as such she is monitored but she is our ally and guest so no, she doesn't have an armed guard with her all the time."

Justin shook his head, "I just think you should be careful, she has been on a GSA world for several years and she was there during a planetary catastrophe as well."

SG1 PR

Tori was sitting at a café with Blake enjoying a day off when she heard something ding in her bag. Reaching into her bag she found her computer screen. Reading the message she answered back.

_Day off talk later_

Blake noticed her activity and asked, "What was that Surfer girl?"

Tori shook her head, "Just Justin asking me to do something for him."

Blake laughed, "You have one ninja around and suddenly everyone else gets lazy."

Tori swatted Blake on the arm, "Let's go take a walk."

Blake nodded, "Sounds good!"

SG1 PR

Dana knocked on Justin's back door and Aisha let her in, "Justin asked me to come over."

Aisha nodded, "You can go right in, he is in the garage. I was over because my new morpher is almost ready."

Dana nodded, "I was unaware that he was creating any new morphers."

"More like recreating old ones. I have accepted the position as the new Yellow Turbo ranger." Aisha nodded as she showed Dana towards the garage.

Dana spotted Justin hard at work at his work station and three morphers sitting next to him on the table.

Justin turned around, "Dana, thank you for being able to meet with me tonight and thank you for being able to throw them off of my trail with the whole gene thing. The General is at least convinced that there is something else special about him."

Dana shook her head, "Yes I heard all about it. You didn't call me here to chat about my little trick though did you?"

Justin sighed, "I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about Callisthene: the Tok'Ra."

Dana nodded, "I was wondering about her as well. I mean I don't know anything for certain but she certainly seems different from other Tok'Ra that I have ever met. But there was nothing in her test results that stood out from other Tok'Ra"

Justin shrugged, "You mean there wasn't anything at all out of the ordinary?"

Dana shook her head, "I can try to find a reason to do some further tests. But at this time she is free and clear."

Justin nodded and went back to his work.

Dana stood up, "What are you going to do with a bunch of extra morphers?"

Justin looked down, "For now nothing, Aisha is getting one because she needs one but the others are going into cold storage. I will have them for if we ever need to increase our numbers again."

"How many are you thinking of creating?" Dana asked looking at the materials lying around.

"At least ten; I have the schematics to the morphing coins as well." Justin nodded, "But don't worry alright, it isn't like I am setting out to create a whole ranger army or anything."

Dana nodded, "Just be careful, you ARE on their radar."

Justin smirked, "I know I am."

SG1 PR

Callisthene awoke and was soon followed by her host, _"Callisthene there is something bothering you isn't there?"_

"Callie it is alright. I am thinking about the reaction that we received from the Tau'ri scientist." Callisthene admitted to her host.

"_Well, there was something very familiar about him as well. Almost as some part of my core being was telling me I should despise him." _Callie admitted as well

"I felt it as well. It was one of the strongest ideas you have given in the time that we have been together. Why don't you try to go back to sleep?" Callisthene replied as she settled back into their bed.

As Callie drifted off Callisthene whispered, "Tomorrow we will try to get some answers from the scientist."

SG1 PR

Justin sat at his desk waiting for some test results to come back from a project he was developing and while he waited he was taking a peak at his computer screen which currently held information on Scorpina. It had taken him some time to find all of the documents on her. Trying to sift through the information in the morphing grid was much different than receiving what you needed to know during battle.

There was a knock at his door and upon looking up he found it was Dr. Lee so he asked, "Can I help you with anything Bill?"

"I was wondering if you could help me move a shelf." Dr. Lee asked sheepishly, "I could ask someone else but I have some fragile experiments and I don't want so large oaf breaking things."

Justin slid his screen into a book and followed his fellow scientist down a few doors to his lab. "I know what you mean; last week an airman broke a two thousand dollar piece of equipment while dropping off a new spectrometer."

SG1 PR

Callisthene walked down the hallway and just before turning into the corridor that the science labs were in she heard Dr. Stewart talking to another scientist as he walked away from his office. She took a deep breath Callie had been very nervous about running into the man again but now it seemed like he was heading out. Just to be curious she tried the door knob to the lab and found that it hadn't been shut completely.

Opening the door she slipped into the lab and looked around. From the looks of it Dr. Stewart wasn't planning on being out of his office for long. If he came back she would just say that she wanted to apologize for yesterday. She felt that just a look around the room would give her some insight about what unsettled her host but her eyes fell on the book that lay shut on the desk and Callie's mind seemed to focus on a clear piece of plastic that was visible from between the book.

Quickly tugging the plastic she found that it wasn't just a book mark but that it appeared to be some sort of computer as there were flashing symbols on the sides and there was some information moving across the page. What surprised her most of all was the picture stamped into the center of the page.

"_Callisthene that person resembles myself!" _Callie called from inside her head.

Callisthene nodded and proceeded to tuck the page inside her coat, "I know I see our face in the mirror every morning when we awake." Callisthene then quickly stepped outside the lab and started walking back the way she had come.

As she walked down the hall she ran into Dr. Stewart, "Sorry I was looking for Dr. Jackson's office this time. Could you help me?"

Dr. Stewart shook his head, "For a Tok'Ra you certainly get lost quite a bit. His office up a level this is Science and Research then across the hall is the Astrophysics labs and upstairs are the Archeology, and linguistics labs."

"Thank you, I am sorry for getting lost again." Callisthene replied as she went to the elevator.

SG1 PR

Justin walked back into his lab and looked straight to his desk and noticed that it was moved a few inches closer to the edge than when he had left it. Opening the book up he found that his computer screen was missing, "Son of Seabiscuit!"

Justin shook his head, it served him right for leaving it in plain sight and he had to hope that whoever had it now wouldn't know how to work it. Then it hit him that he had left the Scorpina information on the screen. He couldn't exactly pull security feeds because people didn't even know he owned something like that because well they technically didn't exist.

Going down to the infirmary he found Dana changing a bandage on a wound. Sitting on an available cot he waited and hoped that she would be the one to check on him.

Dana walked over a few minutes later with a clipboard, "Can I help you Dr. Stewart?"

"Dr. Greyson, I was wondering if you could give me something for my headache." He then signed that he had a ranger related emergency.

Dana nodded and got him some Tylenol and some water and then sat next to him, "What is wrong?"

Justin looked around and popped the pill, "Someone was in my lab and they took my computer screen."

"You left something like that lying around?" Dana looked shocked.

"I didn't mean to, can I use yours just to lock my screen up and to inform people that I have been compromised?"

Dana nodded, "Yes you can use my computer, it is in my office." She pointed to a door.

Justin went into the office and quickly found Dana's screen in a bag under her computer. Tapping in a few commands he had back door access to his own screen. He could see that whoever had it was still on the Scorpina information. He locked it so that if the person tried to access another document the whole system would shut down. Only a reboot from another screen would get him back on it. Sending a quick message out across the grid that his screen was down and he would inform people when they could communicate with him again.

SG1 PR

Callisthene was reading over the information on the screen that was neither Tau'ri or of Goa'uld technology. She wondered why the scientist had it and she wondered even more why it had this information on it. She could feel Callie absorbing in the information that she read off the screen.

"**Very little information is available on Scorpina however she is considered very lethal and has proven to be a tough adversary. She is most notably loyal to Rita Repulsa and is thought to probably have risen from one of the training encampments from within the Onyxian sector. If this is true or not remains to be seen as she has been officially declared missing. She went off radar after a visit with Lord Zedd at the moon palace. However since countdown there has been absolutely no trace, it is unclear whether she was destroyed during the cleansing or if she was purified."**

"_Callisthene, do you think we can find out more about this Scorpina?" _Callie asked as she finished reading a section of notes.

"I can try however this is system is quite strange. I have never seen a computer quite like this." Callisthene replied as she tried to figure out how to navigate to another search. Just as she did the whole screen went black before turning back to a clear plastic.

"_That didn't look good!" _Callie echoed from inside

Callisthene shook her head, "No it wasn't."

"_What do we do with it now?"_ Callie asked as she looked at the apparently useless plastic screen.

"We will return it when we next have an excuse to be down in the science labs."

SG1 PR

Sam walked up to the guest quarters that Callisthene was staying in and knocked.

Callisthene opened the door, "Can I help you Colonel Carter?"

Sam smiled, "I told you to call me Sam. I was coming to see if you wanted to join me for lunch. We could talk more about the changes that have taken place within the Tok'Ra."

Callisthene nodded her head, "That sounds enjoyable. Will you just wait a moment?"

Sam stood at the door and nodded, "Of course I can wait." While Sam waited she noticed something lying on the bed, "Hey Callisthene where did you get that piece of plastic?"

Callisthene looked towards what was being referenced, "Callie found it while we looking for Dr. Jackson and were wondering what it was."

Sam nodded towards it, "May I have a look at it?"

Callisthene handed it over, "Do you know what it is?"

Sam shook her head, "No, however I have one just like it in my lab. We recovered it from a former coworker who went to join the GSA. I have no idea what it is or what it does. When I scan it, it comes back reading as ordinary plastic. I have another item that comes back as a piece of glass."

"How very strange Colonel." Callisthene responded but in her mind Callie was putting the pieces together and they knew that somehow Callie was associated with the GSA. Now she understood the strong idea's Callie had had about the star systems within the forbidden part of space.

Sam looked it over, "Where did you find it?"

"Down in the Science labs. We had gone to the level below where Dr. Jackson's lab was located and found it." Callisthene replied trying to be nondescript about where exactly she had found it.

Sam nodded, "I think I know who it belongs to. I will meet you in the Commissary."

Sam turned and left the Tok'Ra alone as she went back down to the science labs and found Justin, "You might want to be careful where you leave your GSA related tech. anyone else might have confiscated it."

Justin turned around to see Sam holding his computer screen, "Where did you find it?"

Sam smiled, "Let's just say I found it lying around."

Justin made a grab for it but Sam pulled it away as he reached for it.

"Let's cut to the chase. You tell me about this thing and no lies or dancing around the issue and I give it back." Sam said as she held it in front of her.

Justin sighed, "I call it a computer screen. Billy gave one to any ranger or ranger ally who wanted one upon one of his return trips from Aquitar. Basically it can do a multitude of different things depending on how familiar its user is with the morphing grid."

Sam flipped the item over, "I have one in my office that was found at Dr. Cranston's and I have scanned it repeatedly only to have it come back reading as plastic."

Justin sighed again, "It is organic tech. an alien race within the GSA grows all their technology. And no you won't be able to use the one in your lab for two reasons. It has been away from a power source for too long and it needs a ranger gene to initialize after being shut down."

Sam sighed and handed the screen back to Justin, "I wouldn't leave it lying around or you might not get it back."

SG1 PR

As soon as Justin got back to his house he used Aisha's screen to bring his back online and inform people that he was back in control. There were messages from concerned rangers who wanted to know how he had been compromised. Laughing it off he wrote that he had misplaced it.

However he pulled up the internal security feed and decided to see who had actually had their hands on his screen. When the information came up he shook his head and realized that he should have known who had taken it. Of course she hadn't been lost; she was just covering for herself like the Tok'Ra loved to do. He came up with an idea while sitting there on how he was going to deal with the snooping Tok'Ra.

SG1 PR

Callisthene awoke to the feelings of her host thrashing around the bed. Callie had been in control when they fell asleep. Holding control was not easy for her host as her lack of memories made it hard for her to exert her will to live. But there were times when Callisthene moved herself completely out of the thought process.

Callie refused to wake up as Callisthene attempted to calm her hosts mind down. She could feel Callie quickly sinking to the background but she didn't want that to happen. She wanted Callie to remember whatever was causing the nightmare. She plunged herself right into Callie's dream and saw the disjointed images that the two of them had never seen despite the deep meditations that they had tried.

Callie awoke and sunk to the bottom allowing Callisthene dominance but instead of speaking to her Callie seemed to cower in the corner of their mind in fear. When she finally spoke she looked up and cried, _"I am Scorpina!"_


	21. Purified Rangers

Callisthene stormed into Colonel Carter's lab knowing that Dr. Stewart was meeting with the Air force scientist, "I know you know what is happening to my host!"

Justin looked up at the angry accusation, "I am sorry?"

"We saw the information that you left on your strange computer the other day. Since then Callie has been waking up with nightmares. After the first one she was crying about how she was Scorpina but now she won't even talk. She has completely shut down." Callisthene replied angrily, "I want you to fix this and I know you know how!"

Justin shook his head, "I am sorry but I don't know how this has even happened. If you would like I will look into it to see if I can find anything but honestly I am not a head doctor."

Sam looked at Justin, "Who is this Scorpina that she mentioned about? Justin don't lie to me, because I have a feeling that Callisthene will tell if you don't."

Justin pulled out his computer screen and brought up the picture. "I believe this is what you saw the other day?"

Callisthene nodded and Justin showed it to Sam.

Justin continued, "I have never fought Scorpina as she went off the grid before I became a ranger. However they know she was still around between then and the day of countdown but they couldn't get a read on her location. Scorpina was considered one of the strongest members of Rita Repulsa's army. I don't know how I can help you; I have never dealt with anything like this."

"Is there no one in your circle of influence that could help us out?" Sam asked Justin.

"I can ask around but in reality I shouldn't have been talking half as much as I have been." Justin shook his head, "I will try and make some calls this evening but Callisthene would you be willing to try anything no matter how radical it was?"

Callisthene nodded, "I just want Callie to stop quivering in fear, she is almost as lifeless as the day she was first brought to our base."

Justin took a deep breath, "Alright but you might not like where the road takes the two of you."

SG1 PR

Justin sat down in Mountain Blaster's front seat and sighed, "I have really gotten myself into it this time buddy."

The car shook and Justin smiled at the cars encouraging words that traveled through him.

Justin nodded, "Your right Tommy should know what needs to be done; the answer is always Tommy."

Storm blaster shook again and Justin tilted his head trying to understand, "You think I should contact all the rangers who were formally evil?" the car confirmed and Justin shook his head, "That would draw too much attention and someone would know that something is up."

Storm blaster argued with Justin again, "Fine I will call Tommy!" Justin stood up and marched over to his computer to call Tommy.

SG1 PR

Tommy was working in the dino lab when his computer beeped to indicate an incoming video message. Tommy paused the coding that he was working on and answered it. "Hey Justin, I was working on a project, can we chat a little later?"

Justin shook his head, "Afraid I wasn't calling you to just chat. I have a little situation and an annoying partner of mine keeps insisting that I talk to you."

Tommy gazed through his computer screen to the car in the background, "I see Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser are keeping you on your toes."

Justin sighed, "You have no idea: between them, working on new morphers, and working at the SGC I think I have managed to bite off more than I can chew. Especially with my new problem added into that list."

Tommy chuckled, "You are like Billy in more ways than one. But anyways what is your new problem which I am guessing is why you are calling me."

Justin took a deep breath, "You are probably going to hate me for this when I tell you."

"Spit it out Justin!" Tommy said sensing dread in the upcoming news.

"IFoundScorpinaandImayhavewokenherup." Justin said slurring his words together.

"Excuse me but did you say you found Scorpina? And that you woke her up?" Tommy said dropping his hand to his desk with which he began tapping his fingers in frustration.

Justin took a deep breath before relying with a nod, "Yes."

"Really Justin you couldn't let sleeping dogs or scorpions lie? You had to be the curious child who goes 'look at me Mommy!' as they pick up a poisonous insect." Tommy shuddered but took a deep breath, "What can you tell me and where is she now?"

"Oh you are going to love this next news." Justin said with a sinister grin, "She is here on Earth, in the SGC to be precise." Justin paused, "Oh and by the way she is a Tok'Ra."

Tommy brushed his hands through his hair, "So not only is she on Earth but she is a Tok'Ra. Oh this is going to be quite the clusterfuck."

"Like I told you, you were going to love the news." Justin laughed as if he had lost all sanity.

Tommy shook his head, "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I will be in touch but until then lay low and don't go waking up any more evil henchmen for the sake of all that is good."

Justin composed himself, "understood Tommy."

Tommy shook his head and ended the conversation but when he looked at the unfinished line of code he saved his progress. For some reason he no longer felt motivated to try and reprogram the Zeo zords.

SG1 PR

Justin walked into the SGC the next morning and Sam and Daniel found him.

Daniel looked the younger scientist up and down, "Carter filled me in on your little conversation yesterday."

"So did you figure anything out?" Sam asked as they walked down the corridor

Justin shook his head, "I made a call but I don't know anything yet. I am waiting to hear back from my contact. But I will tell you that he is pretty mad. Scorpina and he had a personal vendetta against each other. In his own words this is going to be a clusterfuck."

Sam sighed, "I did not need to hear that Stewart."

Justin spun around and announced before walking in the opposite direction, "I am trying my hardest here. When I signed onto this job I never thought I would be running into Scorpina and if you call me Stewart one more time I will go ranger on your rear."

Daniel whistled, "I don't ever think I have seen a ranger in a bad mood."

Sam shook her head, "how many rangers do you know Daniel?"

"I don't know exactly how many we have run into in the last few years but it has to be a lot by now." Daniel laughed manically.

SG1 PR

Tommy walked into his classroom having not been able to sleep much because of the video call with Justin the night before.

"Tommy, you seemed off this morning when you came into the teacher's lounge. Is everything alright?" A voice asked from his doorway.

Tommy turned around and nodded, "Randall, everything is fine."

Randall laughed, "You can call me Elsa you know. I care about all my staff especially my teachers."

Tommy cringed, not too long ago Elsa had been hell bent on destroying everything associated with the rangers. Now Elsa had no memory of her time as Mesagog's lead henchwoman and she was a complete opposite person than from before.

Tommy shook his head, "I think this is a problem you had best stay out of Elsa. I don't want you being lead into the fight all over again."

Elsa sighed, "Your ranger business is interfering with you job Tommy. Please don't let it come to that again. Don't think I haven't noticed your change in colors."

Tommy laughed, "I have just reverted to wearing an old color. Don't worry you won't have a bunch of color coded students skipping out on class again anytime soon."

"Good, because I don't need to remind you that this is a school and not a circus. Oh and if you got any ideas, there had better not be any color coded faculty either."

Tommy made a face and shuddered, "I don't think I could picture Mrs. Dunbar as a pink ranger could you?"

Elsa cringed, "could she even fit into one of those suits you guys wear?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "You don't know what can fit in those suits and you don't even want to start asking me how the process works either."

Elsa stuck her fingers in her ears and started singing to herself before she made a quick escape from the science room.

Tommy looked at Elsa as she hurried from the room and he got to thinking. A few years ago he had been enemies of Elsa and now they traded ranger jokes quite frequently. He wondered if maybe Justin might be over reacting to whoever Scorpina had become. He made a note to get in contact with all the former villains he knew that had been purged. He also knew to keep Elsa out of it, some days a little ranger joke was all she could handle and others, just the thought of the rangers sent her into a panic and today was in the middle.

SG1 PR

Justin walked into the SGC and looked for Sam. He knew this was going to be a long shot but he knew if he could get the SGC to go for it. Callisthene could find some closure for Callie. Tommy had gotten back to him the night before announcing that he was arranging a get together for the first annual camp purge. All purged rangers and former villains were invited to a short getaway that would be mediated by some of the most level minded individuals that the earth branch of the GSA had to offer. The event was going to happen at the Wind Ninja academy.

Justin found Sam and took the invitation right to General O'Neil and after explaining what the event was he nodded, "Of course they are going to allow SG1 access to this gathering."

Jack leaned forward, "Let me get this straight, a couple of your higher ups are going to just let us waltz into a secret ranger facility. And let me make myself clear a secret facility that is even more secret then this place?"

Justin nodded, "Arrangements are being made so that you don't know the actual location of the base. In the event of an emergency a proxy gate can be opened. You will enter by this proxy gate which will be at a location that has yet to be determined."

Jack nodded, "Alright, let me present this idea to those higher than myself and then to Callisthene to see if this is something she would like to do."

Jack picked up the phone and dialed General Hammond once Justin was out of the room, "Hey George, I was wondering what you thought of us here at the little ole SGC taking a road trip with a Tok'Ra guest we have staying with us." Jack listened to the conversation before adding in, "Apparently the host of this Tok'Ra has some sort of connection with the GSA. I have a little fly who is giving me information on the GSA and he has invited us to a secret meeting." Jack listened again, "Yes I agree with you George. We have never run into any problems as far as the GSA has mattered but we will stay armed and ready. They appear to be more of a nuisance than anything else."

Sam walked into the office just as he hung up off the phone call, "That was fast. What did General Hammond have to say?"

Jack shook his head, "He says as long as we use caution we should be alright. We still haven't proven that you or Daniel weren't body swapped when you went to that secret base last year. Hammond seems to think that the GSA is more of a nuisance than anything else. While I am still a sceptic I am gradually accepting more about them but they don't seem to be instigators, at least not our little pets."

Sam shook her head, "Sir, I wouldn't underestimate them. We know them while they are obviously not provoked but you have seen the data files and know that each ranger could potentially cause a huge crisis alone."

"We have just received an invitation to one of their secret bases. Why don't we go as good guests and gather intelligence from inside. They seem to do a good job of getting information out of us." Jack said as he made it clear that his decision was final.

Sam nodded, "I will go and tell Callisthene about our invitation and make sure this would be something that she wants."

SG1 PR

Callisthene was meditating in her room. Callie was slowly opening back up although the new memories were painful and seemed to cut across Callie's mind with terrifying strength. Some days it was a battle to just hold everything together.

A knock sounded on the door and Callisthene slowly moved to the door trying not to disturb the quiet that her host had found from the trouble of the new memories. Opening the door she found Colonel Carter, "Colonel, it is nice to have a visitor but I am afraid I am using quite a bit of concentration on calming Callie at this moment."

Sam nodded, "I understand but there is something that Callie might want to hear. I have just received word that we have clearance to take you off base. We have been invited to meet with others who have walked similar paths to Callie's own."

Callie stirred inside their mind, _"Callisthene we should check this out. I think I need to see that others can live normal lives before I decide if I can do this with you assisting me."_

Callisthene nodded, "Callie has given me her wish to see this group of people."

Sam nodded, "I will inform the General and we will figure out the rest of the details."

SG1 PR

Sam looked around as Jack pulled the SUV up to a small extreme sports store, "Are we lost?"

Jack shook his head, "This is where the directions told us to go."

Daniel looked over at Callisthene and shook his head, "We are supposed to wait here?"

Callisthene shrugged, "I know even less then you do Dr. Jackson."

Daniel looked back at Callisthene, "remember your voice."

Callisthene used Callie's voice, "I figured it was alright to speak using my own voice while we were here in this vehicle."

"It is for the better if you get in practice of talking like Callie again. We heard you on Corinthum so I know you aren't against it." Sam said as she turned around, part of her wished that Justin had come along but he had insisted that he should stay behind.

As they talked two girls came up and knocked on the doors of the SUV so Jack rolled down the window to see if they needed anything.

The girl with long blonde hair smiled, "I was sent out to ask if you were here for the big get together at the you know where."

Jack looked at the girls, "We are looking for a get together but I think we have the wrong address."

The girl with thick brown hair shook her head, "I am Marah and you don't know if you have the wrong address until you come inside and check things out."

Sam looked at Jack as the two strange people went into the store that clearly said it was closed.

Daniel leaned forward, "Well that is a bit strange but maybe we should follow them. We have been surprised by who was a member of the GSA before."

Jack sighed and announced as he pulled his seat belt off, "Alright Campers here is where we get off."

Getting out of the vehicle Callisthene looked around, "This isn't too different from Corinth. Yet it is so different from any other place I have been to."

They walked as a group into the store to find the two girls browsing around the empty store sizing clothes. The dark haired girl who had called herself Marah came up to them and held out a shirt, "Aren't the clothes here just so Stormy?"

Sam grimaced and nodded. Justin had told them to listen for words pertaining to storms but to use the word in association with clothing and seeming so bubbly while doing it.

The blond was walking around by a repair window and she smiled at her friend before waving and walking through a door… and vanished.

Marah looked up but didn't follow, "No fair Kapri!"

A woman walked into the store, "Marah, you had better not be trying anything funny. Just because my store is the doorway to your school doesn't mean you can cause trouble."

Marah smiled, "Don't worry Kelly I am here on official business from my uncle. These here are our special guests."

Kelly nodded, "Don't let her drive you to crazy. She can be a real pain if you don't know how to handle her."

Marah smiled and waved at Kelly before gesturing towards the door that Kapri had gone through, "Well would you look at the time. We really need to be going now."

Marah went through and Sam looked at the door as she stood in front of it, "There doesn't seem to be any visible devices causing this become a portal of some kind."

A hand reached through and grabbed Sam by the arm, "come on we don't have all day!"

Everyone took a breath and followed after Sam and when they stepped through they found themselves in a beautiful garden that was built around an ancient Japanese temple. There were hundreds of people scattered around the garden, some were training and some were socializing while others seemed to be doing independent projects.

Marah and Kapri were both standing before them no long dressed in t-shirts and jeans but in leather training suits. However the outlines on their uniforms were different from the other students at the school. Marah smiled, "We are students from another school, so we wear the uniforms of our original school."

Kapri nodded, "Welcome to Wind Ninja academy, one of the greatest among ninja training schools. If you will come this way we will introduce you to everyone."

Marah and Kapri lead the group towards the largest of the buildings. As they walked they could see just beyond the tree line small yurt like dormitories that were in groups and on the door of each was one of three symbols.

Daniel identified each symbol as wind, earth and water to which Marah nodded.

A strange voice replied as it came up behind them, "Each ninja school is broken up into different training ideals. Wind Academy has three while my school has two and you can identify who belongs to which school based on the color uniform that they wear. You also don't change uniforms just because you change schools"

Kapri spun around and squealed, "Hunter, my favorite thunder ninja!"

Marah kicked some dirt, "Is Blake going to be here?"

Hunter shook his head, "Blake is on tour and working on his assignment which is to act as a go between with some uncover ninja's."

Kapri looked dreamily, "Your brother is just so cool!"

Hunter looked away towards SG1 and shook his head, "I have to go see a friend about a rematch; I will catch up with you in a bit."

Sam smiled as she watched Kapri follow Hunter with her eyes, "You like him don't you?"

Kapri shook her head.

Marah smiled, "She likes anything of the opposite gender that can fight for his survival; she will even take my boyfriends if it suits her."

Kapri looked ready for a fight so Callisthene put herself in the middle, "I don't know what I have in common with you but shouldn't we be going to wherever we need to be?"

Marah looked at Kapri and stuttered, "Y…you a…are… Scor…Scorpin…a"

Callisthene raised her arms above her head, "Great does everyone know who I am except me!"

Daniel leaned in, "I think she is playing up Callie a little too well."

Sam shook her head, "I think she may have switched."

Marah and Kapri looked at each other curiously and then shrugged, "The meeting room is right this way!"

They were then lead down a cellar hole to a storm cellar that had been made over into some sort of lounge, "Because you aren't ninja's it is forbidden for you to actually enter the temple however we are all going to meet here in what we call Ninja Ops."

Looking around the room there was a man in silk robes meditating and a quick introduction from Marah told them who was who, "In the corner is our uncle Sensei Watanabi and in the corner is our cousin Cameron whom you can call Cam."

Cam spun his chair around and eyed the new comers on his computer screen was a long chain of computer code which seemed out of place in this very traditional setting. "I can see that Justin didn't bother to come with you."

Sam nodded, "he insisted that he had a project to work on. I see you know that he works with us?"

Cam shook his head as he turned to save his work, "Of course I know Justin, he and I keep in contact and share work. Although I can assume that by not coming here Justin doesn't want to personally face the shame of being bested. He won't admit it but I am the better hacker."

Jack looked at the younger man, "what do you hack?"

Cam tilted his head, "Anything and everything when it comes down to it but you will never catch me!"

Two people walked in from a back room behind the computer, Sam recognized both of them from the days following Janet's death. "Trent and Anton, you are honestly the last people I expected to see here."

Jack looked at Sam, "You know those two?"

Anton shook Sam's hand, "I was surprised to hear that you would be invited to this meeting."

Sam nodded, "Sir this is Anton Mercer he was seeing Janet before her unexpected passing."

Jack nodded, "Ahh so you're the guy."

Anton nodded, "And this is my adopted son Trent."

Daniel smiled, "So you are the one who is married to Kira Ford?"

"That would be me!" Trent laughed and looked behind SG1, "And here comes the rest of this party. Can I introduce you to Tommy Oliver, Ryan Mitchell and Katherine Hilliard?"

Everyone turned to see the three descend the stairs and nod as they were announced.

Cam looked around, "I think it is time I leave because I am going to be in the way now." Cam made a quick exit and there was a chuckle out of the till now silent sensei.

Sensei Watanabi stood up, "Is everyone here?"

Tommy looked around, "I have taken the liberty to invite someone who isn't from Earth to this gathering but I think we could learn a lot from her."

Just as he spoke there was a white light and a woman looked around and upon meeting Tommy's eyes nodded.

Tommy introduced the newcomer, "This is Karone of KO-35. But I think we are actually still waiting on two more people."

Sam tilted her head; KO-35 was one of the places that they had first heard about when they had learned about the GSA.

Again there was a noise on the stairs and their heads were turned to see two people come down the stairs but instead of just nodded everyone seemed to bow or kneel for the woman who was lead down the stairs.

Sensei smiled, "I am glad the two of you could make it, we have much to learn from you Merrick who was once a trusted warrior before being lured to the darkness and now you are once again an honorable warrior. And My greetings to you fair Princess Shayla!"

Shayla smiled, "It is wonderful to come; I don't see too many people these days as I sleep mostly in order to be able to watch over the kingdom that has been left to me."

Some seemed startled at Shayla's presence and Tommy nodded, "While we all have much to learn from each other, we all have a guilt that either eats at us or has been fully defeated. Here is a time that we can talk. Shayla and the Sensei are both calm and wise and well as peaceful forces that will mediate for us if need be."

SG1 PR

Sam, Daniel and Jack sat around the briefing room table and Sam spoke, "Surprisingly there was a lot of helpful information that they allowed us access to. Although I get the strong impression that they were purposefully holding things back.

"I was quite interested in what I heard of Merrick and Shayla's life." Daniel reported, "To think that Shayla has been sleeping for three thousand years and while it seems impossible I think one thing we have learned from the GSA is not to disregard the smallest thing. I do want to take a look at the historical records for their society. If the dating is accurate then they had a truly peaceful and advanced society completely independent of Goa'uld society."

Jack snorted but then said worried, "I find it worrisome that they are happy that their ranger powers are coming back to them even after they depleted energy sources. If these powers regenerate and supposedly there are over fifty different powers then what is keeping them from rising against Earth to declare Earth for the GSA."

Sam shook her head, "The GSA doesn't seem to want that, they seem to want to protect Earth for some reason and all fifty powers are spread throughout their space. I think if they wanted to destroy Earth they would have done it some time ago."

Jack stood and left the table while Sam and Daniel talked some more, "So like Corinthum this place KO-35 and another planet known as Miranoi appear to be Earth colonies that were settled by the GSA."

Sam nodded, "Yes apparently Corinthum was the first 9,000 years ago, then 6,000 years ago came KO-35 which is overall the most technologically advanced colony and about 3,000 years ago the colony Miranoi was formed."

Daniel looked at the dates, "Did you notice that all three dates coincide with the return of the ancients to Earth?"

Sam thought but then said, "I was actually thinking about the 3,000 year gap. I think I know where we need to be watching."

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know about that, those years were during the height of Goa'uld society with the last one being the fall of the Animaria society which is what I want to research more into."

"I think we need to keep an eye on the GSA, I think there might be a reason why the GSA is suddenly active here again and it isn't completely because of the monster attacks."

SG1 PR

Callisthene sat on her bed and held an object that had been a gift in her hands.

"_I think I understand why I am the way I am and I am not meaning being a Tok'Ra host." _Callie announced since returning a few hours before she had been so talkative. She was finally at peace with the emotions and memories that had been revealed to her since coming to Earth.

"I was surprised to learn so much about your life that we spent eight years meditating over trying to get yourself to remember." Callisthene replied to her host.

"_I can't help but feel like there is something I owe for the way I am. I feel at peace knowing that there are others like me. However I feel like I still have that guilt maybe that is why I was never quite right, that guilt was causing me to forget what I had done." _Callie said revealing what was on her heart, _"Do you think when we return to the Tok'Ra that I can still explore myself, I promise I will be a good host as I have been."_

Callisthene sighed and held the object up, "I don't think we will be returning to the Tok'Ra right away. I feel like we must do something else. We must do what is best for you. Up until a few weeks ago the Tok'Ra didn't even know we were alive."

"_Callisthene, you seem very interested in the item that Karone of KO-35 gave us."_ Callie asked, _"Do you know what it is?"_

"Karone told us that if we ever felt trapped that this would set us free, we just need to trust in it." Callisthene admitted as she fingered the item some more.

"_If you trust it and feel using it now would be for the best then why don't we do it before either of us changes our mind?"_ Callie gave her permission.

Callisthene pressed a button on the side of the object and the two of them vanished in a stream of white light.


	22. Parting Ways

Malek walked out of the stargate and looked around at the SGC. Immediately he was greeted by General O'Neil, Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson, "I am sorry it took so long to come but I have finally made it to come and get Callisthene to take her home."

Dr. Jackson nodded, "I will go and get her."

Colonel Carter smiled, "Why don't you come with us and get comfortable while you wait. And please call me Sam."

"I don't have long but I suppose I can come for a little while." Malek nodded as he followed Sam from the gate room.

They had been sitting in the briefing room only a few minutes when Daniel came running in, "I just went to Callisthene's room and even looked around to the area's she normally visits but she is gone!"

Jack jumped up, "How does she just go missing? Get me Dr. Stewart; I want to make sure our friends aren't involved with this."

Sam quickly went to the security system and pulled up the footage taken recently from Callisthene's room. Rewinding the footage from the point where Daniel walked into the room she found that Callisthene had disappeared a mere five minutes before hand.

Malek watched on the screen, "I have seen the Asguard use a similar means of transportation in the few times we have been together."

Justin walked into the briefing room and looked at the screen which was replaying the disappearance of Callisthene. He focused on the object she was holding, "Could you pause that there?"

Sam did as he asked and Justin shook his head, "Someone at the meeting Gave Callisthene a signal booster."

Jack nodded, "And what exactly is a signal booster?"

Justin sighed, "They are illegal to have here on Earth because they can cause havoc if set down."

Sam grinned, "You mean like the item you left lying around which opened this can of worms?"

Justin shot Sam a look of contempt, "I didn't exactly leave it lying around. Someone took it from my text book which was on my desk. Also a signal boosted can cause much more havoc than a screen."

"How can a signal boosted cause havoc, it sounds like something you attach to a radio." Daniel asked as he looked at the paused image.

Justin shook his head, "A Signal booster is like giving a person a free ride around the galaxy. You enter coordinates into it and it will take you wherever you need to go transferring your body through a relay network that isn't unlike the stargate system."

Malek looked at Justin, "You seem to have much knowledge of these items. You aren't a normal member of the SGC are you?"

Justin shook his head but was cut off by Jack, "Dr. Stewart is our lead insight into the GSA."

Justin sighed, "The General is correct I am GSA and as such I have been helping the SGC understand the bigger picture however I do have news for the SGC which I can explain later."

"Justin, do you know who could have given her this signal booster if they are illegal on Earth?" Sam asked trying to get through the bottom of everything.

"Was there anyone who wasn't from earth at the meeting?" Justin asked as he looked back at the image.

Daniel went silently through the list of people who had been in attendance, "There was one, a Karone of KO-35."

Justin shook his head, "Of Course it would be Karone. KO-35 is the best place to get your hands on signal boosters anyone can get one if you have the money, most other planets you need reputation. Karone probably gave one to Callisthene because she and Scorpina likely knew each other in the training camps."

Malek looked around the table, "Who is this Scorpina and how does she fit into this?"

Sam looked down at the floor, "Malek, Callie regained her memories while being here at the SGC. It turns out that Callie's name is or was Scorpina and she was used to fuel a war against the GSA."

Justin shook his head, "I should have told Tommy not to include Karone. It has been proven that she can be quite unstable. She has never been able to get over her guilt."

Malek looked confused, "Callisthene's host has ties to the GSA and now she has unknowingly allowed the GSA to take her?"

Justin replayed the video, "Callisthene knew exactly what she was doing, either that or Callie was in control and knew it. Look at that reaction as she holds the booster up."

"It wasn't made clear to us at the meeting that was set up that you didn't go to but how would Scorpina and this Karone know each other?" Daniel asked as he looked at the replay of the video.

"The training camps of the dark enemy are not a place where you would want a child growing up in. yet Karone was taken there when she was six years old. We know from others that have been freed that it was pretty much every being for himself there. Although every once and a while someone would take pity on a lesser being. We know that is how Karone rose to power, an old warrior used her so that he could get out of the camps again by feeding, clothing and training her he then became her 2nd in command. I have a feeling that Scorpina did something like that for the young Astronema which was Karone's dark name and now in her path to redemption Karone felt she needed to offer Scorpina freedom."

"Are you saying that Callisthene's host is some evil piece of the enemy of the GSA? I thought that the line in space was supposed to keep all that away from the Goa'uld." Malek fumed as he looked to Justin.

Justin shook his head, "I don't have any explanation for how Scorpina got out however she isn't evil anymore. Everything I know points to her having been purged. Callie still doesn't know if she had a human name prior to her training so she is going by Callie however even though she has been purged she will continue looking for solidarity from the guilt that she caused."

"So if this is Callie's doing why didn't Callisthene stop her?" Malek asked getting angry, "We announced that we didn't want anything to do with the GSA."

Justin slammed his hands down, "We aren't the ones who made her a host. Seeing as we don't interact I have no idea what is going on in their head or even how the GSA influence is affecting Callisthene. For all we know Callisthene is doing this to protect Callie."

Sam seeing that things were going south jumped between Justin and Malek, "I don't think any of us would have seen this coming even if we knew beforehand."

Justin backed up and took some breaths, "It isn't like it is going to matter soon."

Jack looked at Justin, "What isn't going to matter soon."

Justin shook his head, "My resignation is on your desk, it has been asked that I step back as I have already said too much. My replacement has been handed to you as well."

Jack nodded, "I saw something about a Dr. Ortiz."

Sam nodded, "Yes, I heard that her application has been approved and that she has been assigned to the science department."

Justin closed his eyes, "That is Rose, we went to school together and she is to be your knew science liaison although I am going to remain in the area. I am going to warn you that Rose isn't going to be as helpful to you as I have been, she knows much less although she is quite a bit smarter than I am. I will tell you what; I will see if I can find where Callisthene is. Most signal boosters leave a trace marker at the relay stations that were used. I will have to go home as I left my screen there but from that I can get inside any relay station."

Jack nodded, "You do that although I still don't know what this screen is."

Justin left the SGC and Sam went to get the dead one she had in her lab.

When Sam had returned to the briefing room the gate had started to dial in.

Harriman reported as he closed the iris, "Incoming wormhole. No IDC"

Everyone went down to the control room and watched as the iris closed.

"We are receiving an audio transmission but no IDC." Harriman announced as he looked up at the General.

Jack looked down at the tech, "Is it Corinthum?"

Harriman shook his head, "I don't think so sir, at least the communication doesn't seem to be on their frequency."

Jack nodded, "Play it Sargent."

"**I would like to thank the members of the SGC for showing me what I can truly become. I am going to attempt to journey around and see if I can help repair some of the damage that Callie caused and see if somehow I can find out why the GSA and the Goa'uld are such enemies. I believe in the future the Tok'Ra and the GSA may be able to stand on even ground. I felt wrong just giving up and going back to the Tok'Ra when I have been missing for the last eight years and knowing now that there is so much more out there that affects Callie."**

Sam turned to Malek, "Well I guess we have our answer as to where she is."

Malek shook his head, "I will take my leave as soon as the gate closes down then. No point in my sticking around if I won't have Callisthene as a cover to where I have been."

Sam nodded, "I hope that we can reopen communication with the Tok'Ra soon."

Malek nodded, "I hope so as well although I must admit that your allegiance with the GSA might get in the way."

"I hope that it doesn't. If you see my father could you tell him that I say hi?" Sam asked making a final request of Malek before he asked to input the coordinates to the planet he needed to travel to.

Malek nodded and entered his gate address, "I will Sam,"

SG1 PR

Justin ran into the briefing room and noticed the lack of Malek and the dead computer screen sitting on the table. "I was able to find Callisthene. Whoever programmed the signal booster didn't even attempt to trick travel locations."

Sam nodded, "Where is she?"

Justin looked at his computer screen, "According to this data she traveled to KO-35 and hasn't moved since although I don't know if she received a new booster there or not."

Jack crossed his arms, "Callisthene dialed in and left a message so this KO-35 must have a gate, do you know where it is."

Justin looked towards the stargate, "If she dialed in then she must not be on KO-35 anymore because I have never heard of any reference of a stargate being on KO-35. I have been there."

Sam shook her head, "How do you know that they either didn't know about it or maybe they have it hidden from the public eye."

Justin shrugged, "Maybe because rangers have the highest security clearance on the planet and four of them are my best friends. I also refuse to try and dial the gate because frankly you are not ready to go to a seat of power even if for some strange reason the gate was able to make a connection. I have overstepped many lines but I won't over step that one."

Jack's phone rang and he answered it before turning to Sam, "There is a Dr. Ortiz upstairs who needs to be briefed."

Justin nodded, "It has begun, I will train her and then I have been asked to leave."

Daniel looked at Justin, "Why are you being asked to resign?"

"I think the answer is obvious." Justin shrugged

Sam went to bring Dr. Ortiz down while Jack looked at Justin, "Just how much does she already know about the stargate?"

Justin looked confidently at the General, "I don't think she knows anything or at least she shouldn't know anything. She is a fairly new operative which is why she is being placed here. The information she will be able to give you is much lower quality seeing as your questions have grown so big."

SG1 PR

Daniel and Teal'c were sitting in Sam's lab waiting for her to finish running some calculations. Since Justin had been pulled from the SGC and Rose placed in his position the SGC had grown a lot quieter in their investigations of the GSA. Although they had found themselves battling with the collision of Goa'uld and replicator forces which had been followed by the fall of the system lords.

When they weren't trying to work on the repercussions to that Daniel was trying to figure out about the alleged city ships. Trying to figure out if there was anything written about them in the historical records that he might have missed before. They also were wondering how the defeat of the Goa'uld was going to effect the GSA but as of now nothing seemed to be happening on either side.

Teal'c had been training with Airman Hanson quite a bit as he had found that she had quite a few tricks up her sleeve that even he didn't know about. He had been quite interested in the time that Sam and Daniel had gotten to spend at the Wind Ninja academy. He had even announced that Airman Hanson had mentioned some things about the wind ninja's which had them thinking that she must have gone there. However she never mentioned anything about it so they were letting it be to see if any hints would be dropped that could teach them without someone knowing they had been compromised.

Overall it seemed like the GSA was losing their interest and some days went by without even thinking about the GSA. They had no idea how wrong they were and that the GSA was going to start going proactive with the ones who had become so enthralled in the secret organization.

"**Unscheduled Incoming wormhole!"**


	23. The Larger Picture

AN: So this chapter officially alters the Stargate timeline. I watched the beginning of season 9 and I realized that although this goes against the official timeline that it feels like a year passes in between seasons. So the next several chapters are indeed going to take place in what I am dubbing season 8.5. Also there will be a reference to the Samurai rangers having served at about the same time as Jungle Fury. Also this officially crosses over with Star Gate Atlantis as of this chapter

Ashley sat on the bed in what was known as VIP quarters but in reality felt like a cell. She had not tried to escape but knew if she had that the door would have been locked. There were two airmen standing guard outside her door. Looking at the clock she realized that she had been sitting here for hours.

Hearing some commotion outside the door she took one last look at her wrist. This was the first time since she had first become a ranger that her wrist was bare. Andros had been right that she wasn't doing this alone however the cost of having her team involved had taken something very dear to them all.

The door opened and the last person Ashley really wanted to see stood in the door way. She breathed in his cologne and glanced at this shoulders which were adorned with stars. The only word that would drift from her mouth was, "Grandpa."

"Don't you Grandpa me young lady!" The older man shook his head, "You could have come to me, and you never needed to fake your death. I am sure I would have understood and we could have worked things out."

Ashley looked down to the floor, "You never would have understood. I left before you were even aware that there were Aliens out there."

General Hammond sighed and he wrapped his arms around his granddaughter, "You threw your life away to join the GSA but now you have been cast aside so you have come home looking all dejected because you have lost your purpose."

"I have not lost my purpose, nor have I been thrown aside. In fact I come here as just another piece of the puzzle." Ashley looked up at her Grandfather as he looked down with realization stuck on his face.

"When all is said and done I will return to the GSA and my family. I have three children with the man of my dreams and currently they are without their mother. Tell me that you wouldn't do your job to the best of your ability to return to them."

"How can you work for a group that holds your children hostage so that you do a task for them?" General Hammond asked his granddaughter.

"I had a choice however it was about taking the choice that had the most honor. I also said nothing about my children being held hostage. They are with their father also doing an important task." Ashley sighed and shook her head.

SG1 PR

Commander Stanton looked around his command, "So Mike what do you think of our little ship now that you have seen her fly?"

Mike laughed, "Well she isn't exactly little but she sure flies nice. It will be good to have a full ship though."

"We will have a full ship in just a few weeks and then from there Terra Venture will join the long legacy of the other city ships."

"Commander aren't we at all worried about what the enemy forces are going to send at us?" A voice asked from behind."

Stanton turned around, "Kai, the GSA will ensure that we have good fortune. The darkness may seem scary because it is new to most of your people however it is not something that can't be defeated."

Kai sat down and looked at where Kendrix laughed, "You forget Kai our commander is Kerovian. If his people can thrive during an evacuation then surely he will see us to our new world."

Kai grimaced hating being shown up by his friend who was one of the chief science officers.

Kendrix laughed, "Hey when our shift is finished why don't we go take a look at the gift the Kerovian's gave us for our journey."

SG1 PR

Scott sat on a couch and counted the ceiling tiles. Last week he had been in charge of the eagle squadron on Corinthum and now he was reactivated as a ranger on KO-35. The entire team save for Dr. K who had refused to leave her comfort zone and Tenaya because of her position in his father's office had been reassigned.

Apparently in order to officially be well known as rangers they had to contribute to the greater whole of the GSA. And with the SPD rangers being on Corinthum they weren't needed there. It had been questionable where they would be sent until news came through that the Astro team was being disbanded until further notice. It was decided in light of this opportunity that the RPM team would pull a tour of duty protecting KO-35.

Summer had dragged Gemma out to check out the market place. Ziggy was checking out the orphanages to see if he could volunteer in his free time which it seemed like they were going to have a lot of. Flynn was with Gem making sure all the power requirements were stable while Dylan drove laps around the city trying to get a lay of their new stomping grounds. And he had a meeting scheduled with Kin-Won who seemed to be the Kerovian version of his Father and Dr. K all rolled into one person.

SG1 PR

Ashley stood in front of the team known as SG1 as well as General O'Neil and her grandfather.

Jack leaned forward, "You mean to tell me that in a week there will be a ship sent by the GSA in our solar system?"

Daniel coughed, "A colony ship like Corinth?"

Ashley nodded, "I have been sent to pave the way. People have already been recruited and are already aboard as the senior crew."

Sam shook her head while giving Daniel a look saying that she would kill him for being right, "How many people are we talking about?"

"Already on board there are approximately one thousand that we selected from around the world. And whether you like it or not there is going to be about thirty million people from around the planet that will be given a place on the ship. You will fail if you try to stop this from taking place. The construction of the ship was programmed nine thousand years ago and even if anyone in the GSA wanted to stop its construction they would have failed.

Teal'c inclined his head, "The GSA intends to just come in and take a portion of Earth's population. I was under the impression that is why the GSA and the Goa'uld were so far in disagreement."

Ashley shook her head, "Yes part of the reason that the GSA and the Goa'uld were at odds was the fact that the Goa'uld saw humanity only as slaves. This recolonization was started as an effort to allow people of Earth to live lives free of slavery. Now however it is being viewed as a way to help the over population of your world.

Jack pointed out, "You do realize being the granddaughter of General Hammond here makes this your world as well?"

Ashley shook her head, "I was born here but the only thing currently on this planet that I love more than my grandfather is my husband and children and they have absolutely no ties to this world. I would fight for Earth but I will never be able to call this place home again. I never had stability here, I bounced between my grandparents and my parents as my parents saw fit to actually have me be in their lives. Even now I am dead to them."

Sam looked straight at Ashley, "you said your husband is here on Earth?"

Ashley nodded, "Yes my whole team is here coordinating the recruiting centers for the people who will travel to another world." Ashley looked back at the door, "Can I go back to my room now?"

General Hammond escorted his granddaughter back to her room while Daniel pointed at the rest of the team, "I told you that my theory about every three thousand years was correct."

Jack rocked his head in his hands, "I was also right in the fact that this GSA is just playing the same game that the Goa'uld have been playing."

SG1 PR

Sam marched into the lounge where Nova sat with Jon going over training manuals. "How come you never told me?"

Nova looked at Sam, "What do you mean Omega?"

"All this time that I have known you. You never once told me your real name. It is always Nova this or Nova that. "

Nova frowned, "My birth name is of no consequence to you or anyone else. If I didn't need to use my birth planet for ID purposes on census documents I wouldn't. "

"I get that but I want to know if what I heard is true?" Sam asked as he shook his head.

Jon looked confused, "Sam what is this all about?"

Sam grinned, "I found something out about nova while I was on Corinthum for the last week. And I want to know why Amy Landsdown never visits her family."

Nova paled at the name that was used, "how do you know that name?"

I saw a picture that Summer left in the garage before she was transferred to KO-35. The picture was very clearly you and the caption said Amy Landsdown."

That was a long time ago and I would be surprised if summer actually knew who I was. Even though I was part of the socialite class my side of the Landsdown family didn't get along with Summer's."

Sam pumped his hand in the air and shouted loud enough to be heard by the whole base. "I knew it!"

Nova grew red in the face, "You little brat, there was no picture was there?"

Sam shook his head with a mischievous grin on his face. "No someone told me that you might be the missing Landsdown but they weren't sure. I decided to ask you for myself. "

Nova shook her head as she huffed, "I would prefer if we didn't go through this. Amy ceased to exist years ago. I am Nova and that is final. "

Nova left the room leaving Jon looking confused.

Sam smiled, "she will be back. This isn't the first time that I have pushed her buttons and it won't be the last."

"That is one thing that always confused me. You two are the only rangers that I have met that have titles because most other rangers just use their names."

"Well think about it, most rangers aren't public about their powers. Nova and I have status inside SPD headquarters so naturally we use our titles as you would use colonel when you were in the military."

"So omega is sort of your rank?" Jon asked as he tried to comprehend.

"I guess you could say that." Sam shrugged, "except that when using both name and title I go by Sam Omega."

Jon asked, "And how do you go about this on earth?"

"On earth I just go by Sam. I have actually never had to use my surname. If someone asks me about Omega I just brush it off as a nickname." Sam explained, "It has happened more than once and I have gotten creative about my explanation."

Jon asked Sam another question, "How many worlds are absolutely of limits of talking about your ranger identity?"

"Really only on earth; all of the other planets that I have been to are either GSA or SPD worlds. So as long as it isn't a conflict of interest I can be open about my job. However no matter where I go I have to follow the three core rules and no matter what and I shouldn't ever be HEY EVERYONE I AM THE OMEGA RANGER." Sam answered as he mock yelled the last part.

"Ok here is another question," Jon asked with a grin, "if you go by Sam in places where you can't use your title and with your friends what does Nova go by?"

Sam tilted his head, "You know I don't honestly know. I know she never uses Amy. But you know in all the years that I have known her she has never gone out in public unless it was for a mission. She rarely goes to the surface here. And this is an open information base of operations. I am going to have to get creative. We can't let this secrecy go on any longer."

SG1 PR SGA

Tori kicked a pebble as she looked around at her companions and asked, "What are we doing on this rock anyway it is totally dead and there aren't even any waves to surf."

"Don't complain Tor," Blake frowned, "you're the one who asked for an off world assignment seeing as you were tired of playing soldier."

Tori whined, "I didn't know we would get posted out here in the middle of nowhere acting as relief staff to the normal guardians of this graveyard."

Shane jumped down from a nearby tree, "Well you did and now you have to deal with it. None of us are happy but we do our job as we should."

Hunter crossed his arms, "unfortunately being a ranger while still being students set us up to think that we would always be involved with excitement and action."

Blake smirked at his brother, "That is why being a thunder ninja was an advantage over you winds. Already we knew that a ninja's place is to be the silent observer."

"Bro I thought we were way past the whole thunder versus wind thing. Especially seeing as we have that open truce now." Dustin shook his head at Blake and then stared at the navy ranger.

Cam made his way along an ancient path, "If you are done bickering you should know that this planet has a stargate and that we have guests. I think it is fine to disappear and observe their actions."

Everyone closed their visors and sunk into the background.

SGA PR

Rodney waned his arms around, "this planet gives me the creeps and not in a good way."

Teyla smirked, "Rodney I don't think there is anything to worry about. My people have a legend about mysterious protectors that used to come from this planet in times of great need however they have not been seen for many generations."

"And these protectors, did they help against the wraith?" Aiden Ford asked as he repositioned his gun.

"No stories are very clear that they didn't involve themselves with the Wraith. Some were even wary of them because they wouldn't help us with the Wraith." Teyla frowned.

Something rolled out of the weeds as John Shepard kicked his way along the path. "Well whoever was here were real litter bugs there appears to be boxes all over the place and I think that was just a tin can."

McKay stopped and picked up a small box that looked newer than others immediately around and also a fair bit smaller.

"Rodney should you be picking things up?" Teyla asked the scientist.

"I was just trying to figure out if this is litter or not. There is definitely something in this box though." Rodney said shaking the box to indicate that it made noise.

SGA PR

Tori's eyes grew large as she saw what was in their hands and after checking out against the grid she jumped from her shadow and ordered the surprised group to put it down. "That item is very dangerous and must not leave this planet; you need to put it down right now!"

"Why should we listen to you? For all we know you are here to steal this piece of junk." The one with the Canadian patch mouthed back.

Tori watched as Blake walked up behind the mouthy one and stood just behind him.

The one female who had been talking about the protectors gasped at Tori, "Are you perhaps the protectors that my people wrote about?"

"Protectors?" Cam said coming out from behind a tree, "not us but perhaps a team that is no longer here"

Tori nodded, "We are told that before the war got really bad some teams would look for amusement when they were bored. However that has not been in a great many years and we are just a temporary team."

The Mouthy one turned around to find Blake just behind him and he jumped and moved closer to the two that carried guns.

Suddenly a dark shape grew and took the form of a man. Before anyone could react it picked up the small box that was still in the person's hands and started backing away from the group. The two soldiers began to shoot at it with their weapons however it was very apparent that their weapons were not going to be effective.

Cam raised his sword and pressing buttons attempted to use his powers to darken the light of the planet. Dustin appeared and called forward a dust cloud. Tori took her cue and started to form a rain cloud however before the light could vanish the creature disappeared.

Hunter appeared and stomped his foot, "Was that…"

"Yes bro that was a shadow warrior." Shane appeared

Hunter looked at Tori, "What did it get?"

Tori shook her head, "It just took the psycho cards."

Dustin shook his helmet, "How did a shadow warrior get here?"

Cam looked at the group, "It wasn't them, it was thought possible that there could be a few shadow warriors hidden in with this collection."

Shane picked up the can that had been kicked, "Well it was them to some extent," Shane rattled the can, "this is a shadow canister and they activated it."

The one who seemed to be the leader of the group pointed back to the stargate, "I think we should go now, it appears that we caused some trouble for you people and sticking around doesn't seem to be helping."

Tori glared through her visor, "Yes Major John Shepherd you should go and go now before we change our minds."

John stopped short, "What did you just call me?"

McKay turned back to the masked group, "You called him by name."

Tori tilted her head, "Yes I did Rodney McKay however that is for you to find out how I know and not for me to tell you. Just know that you should give yourself less credit than you give yourself. Colonel Carter is smarter than you credit her with."

The group turned heal and left the area but as soon as they were gone Shane opened his visor and shook his head, "Tori was that wise baiting them like that? We do have a crisis on our hands."

"Nothing we can do now but alert Galactic Prime and the rest of the GSA about this incursion and get ready to relocate the entire inventory to another planet." Cam shook his head.

Dustin groaned, "Why do we need to clear this planet?"

Blake hit Dustin on the helmet, "If and when that shadow gets back to the Milky Way it will alert all forces to the location of this planet and the darkness will be on this planet in an effort to take back the relics we have captured from them.

Hunter looked into the sky, "If it is a shadow and it moves with sources of light then it should take millennia for it to return to the Milky Way."

Cam shook his head, "Unfortunately that isn't how it works, it doesn't move with the speed of light it moves from light source to light source so all it needs to do it ascertain a course back to the Milky Way and hop from star system to star system.

SGA PR

John Shepherd looked behind him as they exited the gate back in Atlantis and shook off the shock of hearing his name come from that being.

Aiden handed off his fire arm and looked at John, "I know you never spent much time around the SGC but that voice sounded very familiar.

McKay snapped his fingers and he ran off, "I will meet you in the conference room in ten minutes!"

Teyla looked at McKay's retreating form, "I don't know if I like it when he gets like that."

John shook his head, "I agree; his ideas often get us into trouble."

Ten minutes later they were all sitting around the conference room table with Dr. Weir joining them when McKay made his reappearance and set down a tablet, "When we came here I had to foresight to copy SG1's research on the GSA, don't ask me why but I thought in the very least in some down time I could validate some of the research."

Dr. Weir sighed, "I had hoped to leave all mention of the GSA behind us. In my short time in charge of the SGC that file gave a huge headache on what to classify the GSA. They have hardly appeared as allies but they are hardly enemies."

"It would have blown by if Lt. Ford here didn't say that the blue being reminded him of someone and then I remembered this information."

Teyla titled her head, "How can this information on the GSA help you against the mysterious protectors. There have never been any common factors between our galaxies before now."

"Yes but SG1 has found information in the past to indicate that the GSA may not be just in the Milky Way. In fact look at this star chart of the two galaxies and at the proposed space of the GSA the treaty lines run a straight line into the Pegasus galaxy." McKay responded as he showed a map that was on the tablet.

Ford shrugged, "Alright so that could be, but how would someone I know from the SGC be here in the Pegasus galaxy?"

McKay brought up a file, "This is a direct quote from Colonel Carter's report on the first meeting with the people of Corinthum," McKay proceeded to read the file, "The People of Corinthum are technologically comparative with Earth except that they demonstrate long standing knowledge of their galactic community even without the use of the stargate. They claim to have powerful allies who protect them from outside forces and one person that we got to converse with, identified as Summer, told us that she herself has been off world on a borrowed space ship. Summer is unable to tell us the traveling speed of such ships as speed is classified information."

Dr. Weir nodded, "I do believe I read somewhere that even though they do not have stargates they possess technology that allows instantaneous transportation much like the stargate system."

McKay nodded and pulled up another file, "The SGC was invaded by a single GSA operative; it is still unknown how this person got into the SGC however her identity can be confirmed as Kimberly Hart. She left the SGC before she could be detained via a method of transportation similar to an Asguard beam.

John raised his hand and waved it, "You mean to say that this GSA has operatives that include world renowned gymnasts?"

Lt. Ford leaned back in his chair, "This is all well and good but how does this information tell us if those people back there have had access to the SGC or not?"

Teyla stood, "I am very confused about this entire conversation, what is this GSA and why do they seem to concern you so much?"

McKay shook his hand, "Later Teyla, we will get to that later. First thing is first were these the symbols we saw?" McKay brought up a picture of six symbols on the large screen."

Teyla nodded, "Those were the symbols on the suits of our mysterious guardians."

McKay nodded back, "They are not what you believe them to be but good that makes this easy because I can positively identify the team we met as the Ninja Storm team which is the team that is alleged to have appeared in Blue Bay Harbor back in 1999."

John leaned back, "So we have a team a town and a year how does that help us?"

McKay grinned, "Well guess what we have a single member of the SGC that hails from Blue Bay Harbor and even more suspicious is the fact that she is on SG1's short list of potential GSA operatives." McKay brought up a picture, "I would like to introduce you to Airman Victoria Hanson who by the way recently came out that she was dating Motocross star Blake Bradley who went to school at Thunder Bay Academy a school that specializes in martial arts and more exactly ninja competitions."

Lt. Ford snapped upright at the picture, "That is her! That is exactly who I was thinking of. Everyone calls her Tori."

SGA PR

Teyla marched down the corridor towards the jumper bay when Major Shepherd caught up to her, "You left the briefing very abruptly."

"I hardly knew what was going on in there John. It appeared to be a witch hunt from within your own planet. What am I to think?" Teyla turned, "Now if you don't mind I have a jumper waiting to take me to my people for a few days."

John fell into stride, "How about I drive you and I explain what I know. Which to be honest isn't much more then you now know."

Teyla nodded as she walked beside the commander of her team and the 2nd in command of the mission.

Once in the jumper and all the clearances had been made John began talking, "Before coming to Atlantis I read up on a little bit of the SGC so that I knew what I was getting into. I quickly found a recurring theme in the fact that there was evidence of another major player in the war against the Goa'uld that that was the GSA. Now the GSA as a whole didn't seem to care about the Goa'uld however the Goa'uld were very scared of the GSA. They had a lot of superstitious tales about an energy line in space. Don't ask me what that means."

Teyla shook her head, "Are they your allies or your enemies, should my people fear the legends?"

John shook his head, "I don't think you need to fear them. The SGC found out that the GSA have teams scattered around our planet and even throughout the Galaxy and evidently now they are intergalactic. These teams hardly are malicious and we know of them as Power Rangers on Earth. They are hard to pin down but every now information leaks however many people believe them to be a hoax."

Teyla tilted her head, "Do you not believe they are a hoax?"

"Before today I didn't know what I believed. I actually thought the information of the GSA was very far exaggerated however I was sort of suspicious of whether the power rangers were a hoax or not." John explained to Teyla

Teyla nodded, "So these Power Rangers protect your planet?"

John shrugged before turning to focus back on the controls, "I guess so but I am no expert."


End file.
